Sekai Ryokō-sha
by Legion'sKryme
Summary: What if Naruto had a teacher that was not human? What if this teacher was not a Bijuu of any sort? What if, this teacher was from a completely different world? Follow Kryme as he does his best at succeeding in teaching Naruto how to be the best out there.
1. Arrival

_**Alright! Let me say a few things and then I'll shut up for now: **_

_**So this is my first fanfic ever. I've been a long term reader for a while, but in a bout of boredom I decided to give the writing thing a go. This is not just based off of Naruto. If I am encourage to go further with my writing, then Kryme will be entering and exiting all sorts of anime worlds. And if I'm prompted as said, then I'll even take in to consideration any ideas you may have. **_

_**I am not opposed to flames, so long as they are backed by good reasoning and what not. Nonsensical flames will be ignored. Too many nonsensical flames and I will be forced to bitch at you. **_

_**Warning: I am a power player, as in I do like my characters to be some of the strongest out there, so forgive me if that's not to your taste. Also, I am a veteran Role Player, and as such I tend to even write in such a way. If you don't like that, then you might as well leave because I'm not changing my style. **_

_**Now, let's begin!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Narutoverse. Only Kryme and any other OC(s) I think up of are mine.**_

"normal" = talking

_italics = thinking_

"**bold" = demonic talking**

"_**bold italics" = demonic thinking**_

underline = places, noticable sounds

* * *

He doesn't regret doing what he did. Hell no, he completed his job and that was that. He does regret, however, getting caught. But not even he was cruel enough to flee from the site of the crime in turn for some innocent kid's life. That car wasn't going to stop at all, just ram the child down and call it a day, so he decided to stop it himself. All in all, he blames the damn kid. Hadn't he ever heard of looking both ways before crossing the street? Or, hadn't he thought of leaving the ball to roll until the car passed and then getting it? Damn, kids are stupid! Either way, here he is, stuck in this new place that apparently they called World 329. World 329 was supposedly the only place they thought they could send him to get him reformed, even if it was only a newly discovered place. Either way, he's still got his mind set on what he'd do if he were able to go back to the Court Hall and find his judge and jury. He sighs before deciding to look himself over, trying to see if they fucked him over more or left him be as he is. He raises a brow though at the sight of himself, finding it a rather odd sight. Normally, he stands at a massive size of eight foot two inches, but apparently such a height doesn't exist in this world- or so as far as he can tell- as his height's gone to a mere six foot eleven inches. Tiny compared to what he used to be as you can see; a whole foot and three inches. How can he tell his height one might ask? It's merely a guess really, he can't exactly tell how short he is now. But enough of the height nonsense, as so long as he's not a midget he feels fine. Standing to two solid feet, he sighs before deciding that he should probably go find a river or something to see what he looks like physically. It takes about two hours of shameless wandering and frustrating lostness until he does find a river. Upon seeing his reflection, though, he can't help but grin widely, letting a set of long fangs pop over his lower lip and gleam in the sunlight. So they kept him the way he was, eh? For the most part it seems thus far. A pair of bloody amber eyes look back at him as he grins, the pupils being slit like that of a feline's while black hair covers his head in a wildly spiked fashion that sits in a way that can only be styled naturally. "Lookin' good as ever my friend," he can't help but chuckle to himself, his medium bass voice coming out from his mouth like smoke. He tilts his head at the clothing they must of put on him while he was sleeping before they sent him away. A dark, tight muscle shirt that clings greedily to every toned muscle that he's worked so hard to earn through the years, and a pair of baggy-yet-not pants of the same dark color. His shoes are odd though, fitting and feeling like normal boots in that they don't let the ankle roll and as such cover said joint. The oddity about the shoes though is that the toes are open, like the male version of a flip flop that he'd seen so many men wear in the summer at the place from whence he came. "Wait a minute, where is...?!" His head whips back and forth, looking for something in particular, only to feel something on his back. His right hand reaches over the corresponding shoulder, to find what he was looking for.

Relief floods through the man's veins as he unsheathes the beautiful black and white metaled blade with a resounding shhhhiing. Before him is a nodachi that they had placed on his back, just like they did every other time they caught him and sent him to a new place. Why they didn't just put it next to him, seeing as he likes to carry it propped against his shoulder, he has no idea. His free hand removes the sheath from his back as his eyes stay glued to the blade before him. Now, it is beautiful, but not in the sense that it's decorated extravagantly- though it is decorated. This blade, whom had been this man's partner for over a thousand years, is his best friend. It had been with him through thick and thin, times of calmness and destruction, helping him get to where he needed to be. "I was afraid that they had taken you from me, since I 'messed up the operation' this time. I'm glad they didn't. But that doesn't mean I don't wanna take their heads and mount them on pikes". He chuckles to himself as he looks over the blade. Now I did say that the weapon is decorated, and it is. Wolves run along one side of the blade, the black side to be specific and therefore the wolves are white. They are not painted nor carved into the metal. No, these wolven bodies are literally part of the blade, being forged into the black side by only the best black smith the man has ever known. The black smith obviously had great talent when it came to his art, as in forging the wolven bodies to the black side of the nodachi, not a single wolf was deformed by the fire. On the white side of the blade though, are panthers, seeming to be hunting something that they had been looking for a long time. Just like the white wolves, these black panthers' bodies were forged into the white metal, and not a body was blemished. Moving on to the rest of the weapon, there is no hand guard, as a nodachi of this beauty can only be held by a steady hand that has hears of practice. Of course, it started out with a guard, back when the man's hand was not as steady as it is now, and has been for the past couple hundred years. But once the hand was steadied, the guard, which had once been shaped to look like a wolf and a panther dueling it out, had been removed. The hilt in the mean time is neither white, nor black, or gray even. Instead, it is a crimson that can only be compared to blood, the leather having imprints of the man's hand from being held the same way each and every time for so long. To finish up the weapon's look, there is a chain of he same color as the hilt that is maybe half a foot long. The sheath is nothing but a plain cherry wood make. As such, when sheathed this beauty looks ordinary.

The man sighs and sheathes his partner, propping him against his shoulder after swooping down and taking a long drink from the river. "Okay...Now where to go?" red-amber eyes look around, seemingly casually, as he looks for any sign of his next job. They wouldn't of sent him here for the only reason of punishing him. No, they weren't stupid enough to punish him through way of boredom; he'd decimate whatever was around him if they did. Now, he's not the strongest guy out there, even he admits this. But he can't help but think that he's pretty damn close to being thus, having rarely found someone who could put him in his place. Finally after a good bit of looking, his eyes land on a piece of paper that has no other business being there other than for him to read it. He does so aloud. "You are to find the boy named Uzumaki Naruto in Konohagakure no Sato and train him until his god father retrieves him. Afterwords, we will send someone to give you access to your next mission. Don't mess this up as you are on probation. Should you fail this mission- tch, mission? This is a fucking job- you will be sent back to the academy for reassessment after twelve weeks of relearning everything you have over the passed years. Sincerely, The Court". The man's eyes narrow at the threat, not liking it at all. The members of the Court are all weaker than him by far. He made sure of it. "Well well well, Uzumaki Naruto huh? Eh, why the hell not?" He looks to his blade that as per usual says not a word to him but only through a bond that the man and the sword have made does he feel sensations- emotions- coming from it. The emotions he feels are excitement and approval. "Let's set out then shall we?...Umm...First to find a path".

It takes the man a while to find a path, and even longer to decide which way to go. It'd be a bitch to go the wrong way and have to double back. As it were, luck decided to be kind to him today, and as such as he followed the path, he found that he was going in at least the right direction towards the Land of Fire. Why the hell they didn't put signs that lead him to the actual place he was supposed to be going, he doesn't know. And thus, he walked for hours on end, stopping only when he felt bored of walking for so long. His stamina wasn't the issue. The issue was that he was getting tired of feeling as though he wasn't getting anywhere. The night of his arrival, he decided to make camp and relax to try and see just what he has to do to get to where he's going. By the time midnight hit, he had already found and eaten two rabbits- not enough for his monstrous appetite but he's used to not being completely full. Currently he's resting in a tree, letting one of his legs dangle while the other is pulled to his chest and acting like the corresponding arm's resting spot. His nodachi rests on its usual shoulder. Okay...So...I've gotta find this Naruto kid and train him until who the fuck knows when...And then I've gotta make sure he goes to the right guy. Sounds easy...I hope it's not. That'd be boring. Konohagakure...Sounds like a town...How would I get in? Is it all-accepting where you can just walk in and do as you please? Or do I have to actually be someone to get in there...? Eyes drift to his weapon, "What do you think?" The sensation of uncertainty is felt through the bond between sword and swordsman, and the man sighs. "You're real helpful," he grumbles, ignoring the sensation of amusement coming to him. Sleep comes to him swiftly.

The next morning is just as boring as when he woke up last. Get up, look around, look for a river, drink, find a path, and walk. Time flowed in this fashion for the next two weeks, or at least what felt like two weeks, and the man couldn't be any more...antsy. It's midday when he stops and looks around to see what he can. "Trees...Trees...AND MORE TREES! Damn it I want something interesting! Can't someone just randomly jump me or something?!" His muscles tense in yearning for a fight of any kind as his bloody amber eyes harshly glare at the scenery.

"You know...All you had to do was ask," a masculine voice interrupts the man's train of thought, the sound of laughter behind his words. On his head was a band of black cloth with metal on it, and five lines gouged into the metal. Four of the lines are vertical, with the fifth being horizontal. An averagely built man adorned in a green vest, a large shuriken- if the man remembers the name correctly from other worlds he's been to- on his back, and multiple pouches on his person. The pouches obviously hold some sort of weapons. "Now, do me a favor and just give me the sword you got there. Never seen one like that before and I bet I'd get good money for it on the market".

The man tilts his head to the left, as if taunting the stranger to go ahead and try to take the blade from its propped place. "You're welcome to try and take it...But I'll give it to ya for free if you tell me which way Konohagakure is and what the hell you are? What's up with the get-up?"

The stranger can't help but have widened eyes and a slightly slack jaw. Has this man been living under a mountain or something? A rock sure as hell wouldn't be able to allow this guy to avoid knowing about shinobi. As such, the stranger asks what is going on in the man's mind; is the guy sane?

"Sane? What is 'sane'?" The man asks with a cruel smile, two long fangs popping over his lower lip and gleaming in the sun. Of course he's sane! But who is he to tell the stranger that? The look he gets in turn is hilarious to the man, causing his grin to widen even more and a low chuckle to escape his lips.

"You know what? To hell with it," the nukenin sighs out and falls into a fighting stance before rushing the man, kunai in a reverse grip in each hand. A look of a killer enters the stranger's dark eyes. "You're going down!" He declares, coming at the man at high Chunin speeds.

The man in turn raises a brow at the stranger's slowness. "That's the fastest you can go? How disappointing," the man mumbles with a light sigh lacing his words. Just as the stranger gets into the man's range of attack, the nodachi is unsheathed and held in the man's right hand as it should be. The movement the man makes is too fast for the stranger's eyes follow. And so when both of his kunai are blocked as though he were nothing but an academy student, his eyes are wide. When did the man move? Deciding that a second try at taking the man's life is needed, one hand continues to press blade against blade while the other hand directs its kunai towards the man's forehead, intending for an instant kill. Unfortunately, this kunai is also stopped. But not by another blade, but by the man's hand, making the stranger's eyes widen even more.

"H-how...?"

"That's my little secret," the man takes a hold of the kunai before promptly snapping it from its grip, while his nodachi bites through the other kunai as though it were bread being fed to a starving beast. There is another fast movement made by the nodachi in a diagonal direction, and seconds later it is flicked once and sheathed. The man walks around the nukenin, licking a small drop of red that had landed near his lips up. As he continues down the path he mumbles, "Looks like I get to continue to be lost," as his victim's body slides apart into halves while blood violently comes from severed veins.

About two hours later, we find the man at the very top of a tree, hanging on to the trunk with his left hand while his right, as usual, holds his beloved blade against his shoulder. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?" He wonders to himself, sharp eyes gazing into the distance only to see massive walls surrounding what looks to be a large village. Hopefully that place is Konohagakure...Hopefully. That said, he releases the tree and begins to free fall to the ground head first, his momentum picking up the closer he gets to the ground. Just as he was about to splat onto the surface, he disappears into the shadow of the tree, said shadow rippling like water would in reaction to a fish lightly jumping through it. You may be thinking that our currently nameless protagonist is a Nara. But I assure you that he is not in any way related to a certain lazy ninja. It's only seconds later that a hand pops out of a tree's shadow and is pulling the rest of the body out of the shadow. Once he is again standing on solid ground, he can feel darkness dripping off like water, though his person is not wet. Before him, as he walks about a yard or two east, is a large green doored gate with writing on said doors which stand wide open despite it coming towards evening hours. Just after the man walks through the massive gate, two shinobi sit in a booth-esque building, one with almost palm tree hair and a goatee, the other with more so average looks and build. The man with the palm tree hair, speaks up as our protagonist looks around clueless.

"Hey you! You're looking to enter the village for whatever reason, correct?" His tone of voice is friendly and casual, carefree almost. "You're gonna have to sign in like any other visitor, giving us your name and purpose for being here. As well as registering that odd weapon of yours".

The man moves his red-amber eyes towards the speaking person and raises a brow before sighing lightly to himself and walking into the booth, moving the cloth white curtains to the side as he ducks in. "Good evening gentlemen," she smiles calmly to the men, finding them just as harmless as the man he killed mere hours ago. "Where are the papers that I must handle?" Silently he's slid a clipboard and motioned to sit if he pleases. The low table would be annoying to bend over to lean on to, so he sits. Not knowing the written language of this place, he does so in his native tongue, giving his name, purpose for being in Konoha, and also registering his beloved nodachi. That said and done, he slides the clipboard back to the goatees man and waits to be dismissed.

"Okay let's see what we've got here shall we?" Kotetsu looks at the writing, his dark eyes narrowed in an attempt to understand the odd markings on the papers. It takes a few minutes, but he finds that the man is writing in a less popular form of language, but it is none the less understandable. Just to make sure he has everything correct, he reads off what's written down, "So, your name is Kryme...? Do you have a surname, Kryme?"

"A surname...?" Kryme had never had a surname, and figured that just his given one was perfectly fine. He would say that his last name is Uzumaki and state that he is a distant relative of his target, but that would most likely raise suspension that he doesn't really need nor want. What would be a good last name, then?

"Yes, a surname. You know, the name your entire family goes by...?" Kotetsu prompts, hoping to be helpful towards this strange man.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any family...But my surname is Shinri," Kryme answers, making up a last name as he goes. He figures that by the look in the man's eyes, he thinks that Kryme lost his family due to some sort of death category. That is not the case, however, as far as he knows.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Kryme-san," Kotetsu states, filling in the surname position on the paper. That out of the way he continues to confirm, "Your sword is something called a no-dah-chee...Huh, never heard of one before...And is called Shinigami. Interesting. As for your purpose," his eyes slide casually over the characters on the paper only for them to widen, "Am I correct in reading this? Your purpose for being here is to find one Uzumaki Naruto, and train him until his godfather retrieves him...?"

Kryme chuckles lightly at this shinobi's confusion. "Yes," thinking quickly and smoothly he adds on, "His godfather unfortunately cannot take care of him at the moment. Business matters and what not. I am one of his top men, and was asked to act as Naruto's guardian until further notice or until his godfather retrieves him. I will be teaching the kid as much as I can".

"I see...Very well," Kotetsu quickly stamps the papers with approval for entering the village and then scrawls onto a slip of paper in messily neat characters before handing the slip to Kryme himself. "Follow this street until you see a large circular building with semi-high walls around it. Enter the building and hand this slip to the woman at the front desk, Koneko, and she will lead you to the Hokage. From there he will take care of things".

"Thank you very much kind sir," Kryme smiles, careful to hide his fangs from the man that reeks of nothing but true human kindness. No need to freak the man out.

"Not a problem Kryme-san! And please, if you need anything feel free to ask. My name is Kotetsu by the way," Kotetsu beams casually towards the village's newest guest. "I'd hurry to the building though, I don't how for how much longer the Hokage's going to be there".

Kryme nods before standing and leaving the little shack, again ducking so he doesn't hit his head. He follows the directions as closely as he can, though apparently he made a wrong turn- keep in mind h was supposed to only go straight- and as such ended up going in circles in an attempt to find his way. In the end, he decided asking directions would be best. Not too far from him are two young girls, not much younger than he, one a blonde and the other a pinkette. As he gets closer, he realizes that the girls really are a couple years younger than he, they looking to be nine or ten, and he only being sixteen. Yes, this six food eleven, formerly eight foot two, man is actually a sixteen year old boy. He runs a clawed hand through his raven colored hair before approaching the two and plasters a smile onto his lips. "Good evening young ladies," he speaks smoothly as to not scare them as they look at his truly massive form, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I seem to be lost. Would one of you care to direct me towards the Hokage's tower?"

Somewhere within the village

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were having a fight over who would approach Sasuke the next day to see if he would go to the park with one of them that weekend. Uchiha Sasuke, the boy whom recently lost his entire clan in one night, is an enigma to the two young girls. The fight they were going through was a simple three round war of Jan-ken-pon, better known as rock, paper, scissors, with the winner of best two out of three getting to approach their crush. It was their second round when Kryme had spoken up, and now as one they look up at the dark haired man with barely restrained blushes and wide eyes. The man before him has naturally spiky and wild looking hair, reminding them of a certain annoying blonde in their academy class. Beautiful red eyes smile gently down at them, slits for pupils much like the pupils of an Inuzuka boy in their class, but perhaps a bit more refined. The shirt his wears leaves little to their young imaginations, showing that he's a conditioned fighter due to the washboard abs he seems to not realize having. None the less, it is Ino whom grows a pair and speaks up, "You need help getting to the Hokage tower?" She gets a nod from the beautiful god before her, and her smile widens. "I-I can show you th-,"

"NO! I can show you there," Sakura interrupts with a smile just as broad as Ino's.

"Billboard Brow, he wouldn't want you to escort him! Your forehead would get in the way!"

"It would not Ino Pig! Leave my forehead out of this!"

"I'll escort him!"

"No, I will!" By now, the former friends are starting to get into each others' faces, electricity clashing between their gazes.

"Me!"

"No me!"

"ME!"

"NO ME!"

"MEEEE!"

"NO MEEEE"

"M-"

"How about you both show me? I would be honored to have such pretty young ladies show me the way. Plus, I wouldn't want your voices getting damaged for such a silly reason," Kryme interrupts gently, the smile still plastered onto his face. Though thoughts of ripping out their vocal cords bounced around in that skull of his. Shinigami sent sensations of dislike for both of the young girls.

"OKAY!" The girls answered at once, each taking a side, Ino to his left and Sakura to his right.

Kryme, feeling that if he were to only let Ino take his hand that a fight would start, lowers his right hand so that Sakura could take hold of it despite it holding on to Shinigami.

"So, mister...uhhh," Ino hadn't bothered to get his name. Not that a god of his stature needs one.

"Shinri Kryme," the red-amber eyed man answers smoothly, casting his gaze towards her as she and Sakura lead him this way and that.

"Kryme-kun," Sakura chants, the name flowing wonderfully to her ears, "What do you need to see the Hokage for? You're visiting aren't you? I'm sure we'd remember someone like you if we had run into you before". It's true. Everything about this man, from the way his voice is laced with a smokey-silk smooth tone to the way he walks like a hardened warrior equivalent to a Jonin, is being committed to her memory.

Is he a shinobi from another village? I don't see a forehead protector Sakura thinks to herself as she continues to gaze at him and then the path that they need to walk on.

Oh my Kami he's so cute! I didn't know that someone could be cuter than Sasuke-kun! Ino mentally fangirl screams to herself as she too looks from her newest crush to the road ahead of them.

Why'd I let these two escort me again? Kryme thinks despairingly, never one for fangirls. Oh yea, they kept on screaming as each other, and would of caused someone to see what's going on if I hadn't stopped them. Damn. Poor Kryme. None the less he decides to answer them before they asked again. "I'm here to take in one Uzumaki Naruto in order to train him until his godfather picks him up some time from now".

As one, the girls' faces drop from happiness to one of disgust. "Naruto?" Their tones are identically disgruntled.

"How could a looser like Naruto know someone like you? He's just an unwanted, disliked, attention hog orphan boy. He runs around doing whatever he wants. Barely anyone in the village likes him; even our Sensei, Iruka-sensei, hates him," Sakura grumbles out sourly, getting an agreeing nod from Ino.

"I'll decide for myself whether he is as you say, Sakura. He's probably just lonely and sad that no one is out there to take care of him and care for him. It'll be my job to make him into a truly happy child. And he'll be strong. Just you wait". Not long after his words of conviction does the trio come upon the Hokage tower and its front doors, "I'm afraid that this is where we part, ladies," Kryme states, shaking his hands free from his own while his right one props Shinigami onto his shoulder once more. That said, he enters the building with the same conviction that his words held.

* * *

_**Alrighty so that's the first chapter. Feel free to rate and review, or don't. I can't tell you what to do. If you like it or love it, or something in between, then let me know so that I can try to improve or do just as I have been. For those who like shorter chapters, they will become a bit shorter as time goes on so give me some slack please. **_


	2. Explanation

**Chapter 2: Explanation**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Narutoverse. Only Kryme and any other OC(s) I think up of are mine.**_

"normal" = talking

_italics = thinking_

"**bold" = demonic talking**

"_**bold italics" = demonic thinking**_

underline = places, noticeable sounds

Hokage Tower

Just as Kotetsu had told him there was a woman at a desk, the front desk obviously, in front of him. She didn't look anything like a fighter, and therefore Kryme dubbed her a civilian- who would have a warrior do such mediocre work as being a secretary anyways? With light brown hair and matching eyes, she is fairly plain looking but none the less pretty to look at. Wearing a simple blue top with a V-neck and fishnet half sleeves, as well as pants he can't see due to the desk being in the way, she is definitely not overly pretty nor is she ugly. Again Kryme places a smile on his face, deciding to be kind to the woman, and steps forward while giving her the slip Kotetsu had scrawled the characters onto. Apparently the slip said something that made the woman blanch and then glare at Kryme- probably something about Naruto as the red-amber eyed man recalls Sankara's words and Ino's instant agreement.

"The Hokage is currently busy with a meeting," the woman states with hard eyes, the sign of her lieing clear in them.

"Miss, I would prefer it if you didn't lie to me," Kryme states smoothly, odd colored orbs going from a warm red-amber to a glare that easily chills the hottest of blood.

"I-I'm not lieing," the secretary insists, her voice faltering as she's been caught red-handed in her little lie.

"Miss," Kryme's tone of voice is a bit more crisp, and those eyes of his narrow dangerously, "Show me to his office, or Shinigami will have your blood and your head will be on a pike for all to see". He can feel Shinigami being hopeful in that the woman pushes his partner a bit further to go through with the threat.

The nameless secretary, though, doesn't dare test to see if Kryme has the stones to murder someone right under the Hokage's nose. And as such, she stands shakily to show that it's not pants, but a long skirt that she's wearing to go with open toed heels and leads the way up a set of stairs and to a pair of large and dark wooden doors. "Hokage-sama, you have a visitor," the woman states after knocking and opening the door a crack, eyes still wide and on the brink of releasing tears. Not that Kryme cares, but the smell of the salt is rather annoying to his nose; it makes him want to sneeze.

"Send him in please, Koneko-san," an older, and slightly withered voice sounds from the large room. Shimi does just that, shrinking as far away from Kryme as she can as she holds the door open for him. The door closes with a hurried slam as soon as Kryme is through the door's threshold.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama," Kryme states smoothly, his silky-smokey voice spills from his lips like water from a fresh water spring.

"Good afternoon, stranger-san. What can I do for you this evening?" Sarutobi asks as he stops doing paperwork- mountains of the stuff on each side of him and his desk- and folds his hands in front of him.

"My name is Shinri Kryme, Hokage-sama," Kryme introduces himself, bowing low in respect for the old man. He can feel that the leader of the village is weaker than he, but could still give him a decently amusing spar. Which is rare for a human to do for a demon such as he. "Please allow me to explain my coming to you," he gets a nod of consent, "I will be straight forward, then. I am not originally from this world, this dimension if you will. I, however, do not know from which one I was born. I was raised by a sort of government called the Court. You see, while there are many planets that surround our earth and our sun, there is an unlimited amount of dimensions in which there is another world so to speak. While there is this world that you know of, in another one the people all have animal ears and tails. In another dimension, the world is covered with nothing but sand and destruction. In another dimension, there is a world in which demons and angels rule the planet. And so on and so fourth. There is a world with magic, a world with many many Gods of Death, one with metal boxes on wheels called cars and buildings higher than any tree. The Court keeps ultimate order in all of them, making sure that they do not create their own doomsday and therefore destroy their own world. Making sure that Fate runs as it should, or changing it so that things run more smoothly. Turning back time to keep someone who is not supposed to die, but does, from doing just that. But it is not the Heads of the Court that do all this. There are Servants who jump from world to world, righting the wrongs and wronging the rights, saving the dead and killing those who live. I am one of those Servants- one of the best they've got. Unfortunately, I did a mission improperly, and involved myself with someone, making them live when they should of died and messing up the time line. Once someone does that, another Servant must fix it in the screw ups place. The screw up in turn is punished- coming to this world- one that had only recently been discovered- is my punishment as normally before Servants are sent out, Sentinels are sent out in order to gather information. No such thing happened here. I am the first member of the Court, let alone the first Servant, who has come to walk this Earth".

"I see, Kryme-san," to say that Sarutobi is confused yet he understands at the same time is an understatement. He understands the part about different dimensions and worlds and what not, but why must another Servant clean up a mess of the first Servant? It makes no sense. Especially when Kryme had saved someone apparently. But, he will not question it unless it becomes a problem. "And what is your punishment/mission?"

"I have been given the mission to raise one Uzumaki Naruto and train him up until his godfather- whomever that is- takes him and does whatever he plans on doing with him. This does not include any missions or tasks the boy does, but instead includes long term times out of his home," Kryme states at length.

Again Sarutobi barely manages to hide the fact that he is floored. What is so great about the boy he sees as a grandson that has caught this 'Court's' attention? Something good? Bad? What? "And just what will you be training Naruto-kun in? I can tell you do not have chakra, which is needed in order to be a shinobi- a ninja- let alone a highly successful one".

"Don't tell me your people rely on this 'chakra' stuff in order to fight? Sure I have my own abilities, but that doesn't mean I use them for every single opponent," Kryme inquires, baffled at the thought that the ninjas of this world do just that.

"No no my dear boy, we learn hand to hand fighting- Taijutsu we call it- first before we learn any sort of Ninjutsu- which is the art of using our chakra to either mold into an element or bend one to our will- or Genjutsu- using our chakra to cast illusions of all sorts. But tell me, what are these skills of yours?"

Kryme raises a brow at the explanation before shrugging, "I'll give you the basics of what I can do. I can control darkness to my will, without using anything like this chakra of yours. I move my hand and," as he moves his left hand in a certain way, a tendril of darkness waves at Sarutobi, "There you go. I can teleport anywhere I want so long as I've been there before and there's darkness- a shadow if nothing else- there for me to use. I can use darkness to make anything I want," a kunai forms in his left hand, darkness condensing in order to make the weapon and then disappearing into nothingness, "Or I can use it as storage," he bends down and reaches into his shadow, the darkness rippling like water as a throne-like chair appears behind him for him to sit. "Among other things. I can control sound, with merely a thought, in doing things like throwing my voice or even making an orchestra out of thin air. Lastly, I can control heat. Not fire, heat. Fire is just the visible manifestation of heat- but because I control heat, I can also control fire in turn, as well as ice, seeing as in order to create ice, one needs a certain lack of heat. But not that I control ice in the way you may think me to". A ball of black fire appears in his left hand, and he lets it fall to the floor.

Sarutobi, familiar with the black fire that can be created by the Mangekyo Sharingan stiffens and readies his hands to seal the fire away. But as soon as the black fire hits the floor, it turns to a sheet of ice. Shock is seen on his face and he can't help but to lower his hands and fold them in front of them again. "I...I see. Well, you are a talented young man. But I have a stipulation about training young Naruto-kun. You see, he wishes to sit where I am now, as Hokage. But in order to do so, he must become a shinobi. My stipulation is that you become one as well, though one simple test, and earn your rank. This can be done now if you wish".

Kryme tilts his head at the stipulation, but none the less accepts it as it is. "If that's what I gotta do, then so be it. What's the test?"

"Create a clone of yourself," Sarutobi answer. Yes, this is the test to become a Genin, and while Kryme will not be one, it's the best thing he can think of. His eyes widen as Kryme moves in a way, putting his sword into his shadow for storage and the chair following it. The way Kryme moves is similar to making hand signs, though seemingly more efficient as a body of darkness is formed at a rapid pace and molded until it is the perfect form of Kryme himself.

"Is this good enough?" The two beings speak as one.

"Do it again. Can you do it faster?"

"I can do it instantaneously," the Krymes answer as one once more. Milliseconds later, there is a third Kryme standing on the other side of the original. "Good enough for you?"

"Incredible," the old man mumbles before clearing his throat. He then stands after pulling a Jonin vest and a forehead protector from two different hidden seals on his desk; keeps from needing a closet or so many drawers. "Before I instate you as a shinobi of our ranks, I need to explain a few things to you. We have multiple ranks among our shinobi. As well as the differently ranked missions that are done by each ranked shinobi. Lowest ranked shinobi being Genin, which are graduates straight out of the Academy, only do D-ranked missions with their Sensei. Rarely do they get C-ranked missions. Chunin are the next rank up, and although they more commonly do C and B-ranked missions, they are subject to having to do D-ranked ones as well. Those who greeted you at the gate were Chunin, as well as are the Academy teachers. Jonin are the Elite shinobi of our ranks, and are small in numbers but strong in power. They more often than not teach our Genin once they're put into three man cells, and mold them into stronger fighters so that they can survive harder missions and raise in the ranks. There's the sub-rank called Special Jonin, which are Chunin that just barely make Jonin or Chunin who have not yet been tested to become Jonin in skill level. Jonin, when they do not have a Genin team to look after, Commonly do A-ranked and low S-ranked missions. Though like Chunin, they can also do lower ranked ones, though that is commonly due to them having Genin to teach and care for. There are the ANBU Black Ops, which are the elite of the elite, and they are hand picked from those that are Jonin and placed under one Captain. Each Anbu gets an animal based mask to hide their identities, and they are trained to be professional killers, assassins if you will, as well as to be highly proficient in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Though there are squads that are grouped together due to their specialties such as tracking, recon, etcetera. You, young Shinri Kryme, hold yourself like a veteran warrior, like an Anbu that's seen too many battles, despite your young age. If I could, I would instate you into being an Anbu due to your skills. But seeing as you are new and therefore not fully trust worthy, plus you have your mission, I am placing you at Elite Jonin level". That said, he holds out his hands, one holding the forehead protector and the other a green vest. "You may make the vest whatever color you wish, however, your forehead protector must be worn in some way that makes our village's symbol visible so that no one here mistakes you as an enemy".

"Cool," Kryme can't help but grin out, showing long fangs as he takes the protector first and wraps it around his head, letting his hair fall over it lightly but his sideburns stay under the cloth. He purses his lips, "Can I get a haori instead? Do you guys have that here?"

"A haori?...I don't believe I've ever heard of one. But there's a tailor that is not too far from here. If you give them the designs of what you want, then they should be able to make it for you. Now, on to the business of your living area. Unfortunately, there's not many open places as we've recently had many civilians move here from near by small villages. But even so...," Sarutobi produces a key from a random drawer as well as a map of the village. After marking down important places such as the tailor he had been talking of, Kryme's new home, the Academy, places where he can get food, and Naruto's home, the gives hims said map. "I've marked down your home and will call you an escort to give you a tour of the village. Here is a good sum of money to start you off with, and you will be starting missions by next week. For the first month, you will be paired with a veteran shinobi to show you the ropes, consider it probation in a way, and then you'll be on your own. Any questions?"

Kryme, if he wasn't quick minded, would be a bit lost honestly from all the information he's been given. But none the less he nods acceptingly and takes the key and map. After being told to sit and relax while the Hokage calls him an escort and his 'probation officer' as he likes to call them, he wonders just what this Naruto kid is gonna be like. He still susspects that Uzumaki Naruto is nothing but a sorrowful child hiding behind a loud and obnoxious mask. A boy looking for attention that no other would give him. A feeling Kryme knows well. He looks to the old man once more doing paperwork and he dares to ask, "What is Naruto like? You call him 'Naruto-kun' as though you know him well. Where as the people I've talked to about him seem to hate him".

Sarutobi sighs and puts his ink brush down before becoming rather sad, making him look much older than he really is. "Naruto-kun has had a harsh life despite my wanting to support him and doing so to the best of my abilities. Let me explain to you his tale fright from the beginning. It was on a dark and full moon night when...," for about an hour or two the old man talks of little Naruto and how his life went from beginning to current time. Of how he in reality should be adored as a hero for being the jinnchuriki of the strongest of all Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Of how he is the legacy of Konoha's Yellow Flash- the Yondime when he was alive- and Konoha's Red Death- formerly one of the last living Uzumaki's out there. Of how instead of respect and kindness, due to Saurtobi's tied hands via the Counsel, poor Naruto was ignored and often beaten, glared at, and over all hated by the villagers and many shinobi alike. In the end, there's a sorrowful Sarutobi watching as a fuming Kryme barely manages to hold his anger in check.

"So you're telling me that the hero of this damn village has been beaten and hated all his life just because some damn humans can't see that he's human too?!" Darkness dances behind him like angry fire, while real angry fire dances at his finger tips. "There's nothing I can do about the past, but I sure as hell can do something about the future. I'm gonna be the best friend he's ever had! If anything, I'll be his fucking brother! He may be a human, but he's strong enough to hold back a demon that could give me a run for my money. And as such, I respect the kid". Fangs are bared while clawed fingers curl into flaming talons. "I swear it old man. I'm gonna make that kid happy if it kills me! And I'll make him a god to your pathetic race!"

"Pathetic ra-," Sarutobi didn't know what the young man was talking about until he realized that indeed there's no way the lad before him is human. Slitted pupils and fangs along with claws would point him to the Inuzuka family if it weren't for a fact that this young man isn't from this world. "Are you implying that you're a demon...Your eyes are red, are you related to the Kyuubi?"

"I'm a demon that falls under the category of shape shifter," the anger has barely subsided enough for him to talk civilly, "A demon falls into such a category when they have more than two types of demon in their DNA from their parents and ancestors. I, am a third wolf demon, a third panther demon, and a third dragon demon- which is different from dragons as dragons don't have a human form while dragon demons do. There is no human in me at all".

"I see," the God of Shinobi mumbles in pseudo understanding. There is a knock and the door cracks open to see a young man not that much older than Kryme himself. The man's silver hair defies gravity at an angel, and he is wearing the Chunin vest over a tight long sleeved black shirt, matching pants go along with it as well as blue ninja sandles. Over his hands are fingerless gloves with metal on the back of the hand, while a mask obscures the bottom half of his face and his forehead protector covers his left eye thus is at an angle. His one visible eye shows laziness via the half lowered lid. Even though he seems to have a lazy demeanor about him, Kryme can tell that he is alert. "Ahh, Kakashi, you've finally made it. I want you to meet your 'mission' for the month, Shinri Kryme. Kryme, this is Hatake Kakashi, former Anbu Captain and current Elite Jonin. He's one of the Yondime's former students- the only living one left to be exact. He is also the Anbu I told you about in Naruto's history, the one who did his best to be there for Naruto whenever he could".

Kryme's red-amber eyes meet Kakashi's black ones with casual intensity, but intensity none the less, "Good to meet you. I'm Naruto's soon to be Sensei". He holds out a clawed hand to the silver haired man, and a handshake is shared between the two.

"Kakashi, please show Kryme where he'll be staying for the time being. In the apartment to the right of Naruto-kun's if you're looking at the door from the outside. There will be a scroll on your mission's details by midnight. Dismissed," Sarutobi states in a business like manor as he relaxes into his chair and takes a long drag from his pipe.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi nods lightly before motioning for Kryme to follow him. The silver haired Jonin had been told by an Anbu member that his mission was going to be fairly serious, but he never figured he'd be a probation officer so to speak. If the Uchihas were still alive, one of them would be doing this. But ever since the massacre by Uchiha Itachi, they've been a bit short handed on day to day 'officers'. He looks over the young man who walks and looks to be multiple years older than him, but the look of youth- somewhere in the woods, Might Guy sneezes and grins, "Someone must be thinking about another person's youth! How beautiful!" That said, he goes back to punching a poor tree- in the man's eyes tells him that he is actually younger than Kakashi's twenty year old self; he's gotta be about sixteen or seventeen. Not that much older than Naruto. The walk to the apartment is only full of directions such as where good restaurants are, where Kryme can go grocery shopping, where the library, tailor, weapons shop, training grounds and so forth are. He warns the young demon of the red light district as obviously he's good looking, and therefore would be ambushed on sight if he wasn't careful.

Kryme's new apartment

It's about fifteen short minutes, surprisingly enough, until they make it to the beaten down and worn apartment building that hosts one Uzumaki Naruto and now one Shinri Kryme. They walk onto the second floor and stop before a cracked door. "This is Naruto-kun's apartment," poor door has seen better days as it's almost hanging off its hinges and it's surprising that the handle's lock actually works to an extent with how many times it's been picked crudely. "He normally sleeps in late, but when he does wake up, you'll know. And normally he eats at Ichiraku's Ramen for all three meals of the day- it's the only place that'll feed him as the owner and his daughter see him for the hero he is". He then motions to the more pristine door to the right, "This is your apartment. It's recently been cleaned and refurbished so you shouldn't have to worry about furniture or mold/mildew. I'm only supposed to watch you from afar until it's time for you to start missions. So we won't talk for about a week. Good luck with Naruto, I hope things turn out for the better for him. He needs some light in his life". That said, he disappears with a swirl of leaves, the sign of the Leaf's shinshun.

Kryme nods once after Kakashi leaves, and he takes a whiff of the air, trying to see if he can't figure out what Naruto's scent is. Unfortunately, he's greeted by the smell of old milk, trash, and unwashed laundry of all sorts. It makes him gag and run into his apartment to be greeted by the smell of insents that create a woodsy smell. Not bad. The apartment is bigger than he thought it would be, with a single hallway that has a full bathroom at th end of it and a decently sized bedroom coming off from the side. The living room and small dining area are connected to each other as well as the kitchenette, the only way one is able to tell the difference between rooms is the flooring. Living room: carpet, kitchenette: wood, and dinning room: tile. In the living room there's a couch or two and a coffee table, while the dinning table can sit about six, two on each side and one at each end. Not bad. The bed he is given is surprisingly large, queen sized, with a night stand, a small closet, and a dresser for him to use. He sighs before stripping and heading into the shower, propping Shinigami next to the bathroom door. He exits the shower and heats his body up enough so that the water evaporates off him, making him dry as he was to begin with. After reaching into his shadow and pulling out a robe to fall asleep in, and putting Shinigami into said shadow, he's good to go. As soon as his body hits the bed, he's temporarily dead to the world.


	3. Meeting

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Narutoverse. Only Kryme and any other OC(s) I think up of are mine.**_

"normal" = talking

_italics = thinking_

"**bold" = demonic talking**

"_**bold italics" = demonic thinking**_

underline = places, noticeable sounds

The next morning, Kryme woke up to a loud thud and the groaning of a high pitched voice. If he didn't know any better, he would of said it was a low voice of a young girl. But he does know better, and therefore he realizes that that is not a low voice of a young girl, but a high voice of a young boy who has far to go until he's hit puberty. He can hear grumbling through the thin adjoining wall of his apartment and Naruto's and figures the boy fell out of his bed and hit his head. Though the next thing that he hears is something he wasn't expecting, and therefore made his ears ring.

"GOOD MORNING KONOHA! TODAY IS ONE DAY CLOSER TO ME BECOMING HOKAGE!" Comes to proud yell of one unpredictable future shinobi known as Uzumaki Naruto. There's the loud thumping of the boy's running, and then the slam of a door as well as, "Ramen here I come!"

"Damn, that kid really is loud," Kryme mutters to himself with a sigh as he sits up and rubs his head. Might as well as get up and start the day," he groans out before heading for a nice cold shower to be had in order to shock him out of being sleepy. Fifteen minutes later, he's walking out of his apartment in the same garb he wore the day before, black tight muscle shirt, tight-but-loose-in-the-right-places black pants, and matching ninja sandles. As per usual, Shinigami is propped on his right shoulder. His forehead protector rests on its new determinant home that is his head. He doesn't bother to take to the streets, already seeing that they're buzzing with early morning traffic, people making their way to work or running morning errands. Instead he easily jumps onto the roof of the apartment complex before taking a sample of the air for Naruto's scent. Unfortunately, it smells of dirty clothing and stale ramen, as well as BO. He coughs once, still not used to the putrid smell that he hopes to get the boy to get rid of soon, and sets off, hopping from roof to roof. Which apparently isn't uncommon for a shinobi to do, as one not too far from him seems to be doing just that in order to head out of the village. Probably on a mission. He lands before a small shack not that different from the one he entered to sign himself into the village last night for Kotetsu. He can hear noisy slurping of noodles from inside, as well as smell Naruto in the building.

Ichiraku Ramen

Although Naruto had woken up harshly due to him falling out of bed and hitting his head harshly on the corner of his night stand, he's currently enjoying himself by filling his stomach with the first round of ramen bowls of the day. In order to stick to being healthy as he heard is possible when it comes to ramen, he decided to get some miso with extra egg in it. He grins as the old man gives him his fifth bowl, but his attention is taken away as a man he's never seen before in the village, let alone his short life, enters the shack as well. The man is obviously tall, having to duck low in order to not hit his head on the threshold of the building, and the distance between him and the stools is great as well.

"I'll take seven of whatever the kid next to me is having," Naruto hears the medium bass of the man's voice order to Old Man Ichiraku.

"Seven? Are you sure?" Ichiraku had only ever had Naruto's large appetite to fill, and he started off with five bowls off the bat. But here's this guy ordering two more than that. He gets a nod none the less and the old man relents. "Coming right up!"

Naruto, having never been taught manors, other than please and thank you really, openly stares at the spiky haired man who could double as a black haired Yondime Hokage. His hair is the same length, his skin is almost the same complexion if not a bit lighter. Sure he's taller but the slimness in their build- Naruto's seen pictures- is similar. "Are you the long lost brother of the Yondime?" He blurts out. While he is not as stupid as he makes people think, he's also not a genius, and therefore is bound to ask questions such as this one.

Kryme can't help but chuckle a bit after finishing his third bowl. After seeing pictures of Namikaze Minato himself, it's not surprising that little Naruto asked that question. They do look quite similar save for minor differences. "Heh, sorry kid, I'm not even close to being related to the guy".

"Oh...Well...Are you new here?" Naruto's big blue eyes trail up to fully take in the man's face only for him to jump back in his seat and point wildly. "YOU'RE A SHINOBI!" He's been chased by all sorts of shinobi ranking from Chunin to even low Anbu, and yet he's never seen this guy around. Is he one of the Anbu that hasn't been sent out to catch him for his pranks yet?

Kryme groans and rubs his poor ear that was basically screamed in to at point blank range. "Burst my ear drum why don't ya?" He grumbles out lightly, red-amber eyes rolling in Naruto's direction. "Yes, I'm a shinobi, Elite Jonin in fact. I just joined last night from a no name village". He realizes that after snapping at the kid, he seemed a bit down trodden, and he sighs, He kid hides it good, but he can tell such a simple and small snap and grumble really hit the boy hard. Damn humans really did a number on him. "...You're Naruto, aren't you? I'm Shinri Kryme, your new neighbor"

Indeed, being snapped at did hit Naruto hard. After all, he can't help that he's loud and hasn't quite learned to control his impulses when it comes to yelling just yet. He's working on it, but apparently not hard enough. Even when the man admitted that he was new, Naruto didn't really say anything. Not until the man, Kryme his name is, addressed him by his name and then told him that they were neighbors did he brighten up. 'Neighbor' is something new to the boy, having never had one before due to him hosting the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Yes, the kid knows about Kurama, though they're not that close. The fox only protects him when he's close to dying. Otherwise he lets Naruto get beaten and then slowly- in terms of how fast he could heal if Kurama were nice- heal the wounds into nothingness. "Y-you are?" He can't help but stutter out in shock. He silently realizes that Kryme is on his seventeenth bowl, while he's only started his sixth.

"Damn right I am. And glad to be too. I heard from the Hokage all about you. Including about your furry friend... You're a damn hero," Kryme had thought about beating around the bush, but then again that's never worked for him really. So being blunt was what he did best in situations like these.

Naruto had immediately thought that Kryme was going to call him a 'damn monster' like everyone else. But when he's called a hero instead, his eyes widen. "H-hero?!...I'm no hero. I'm a monster. A jinnchuriki of the strongest Bijuu out there, Kyuubi," are his mumbled words as he doesn't believe a word the man says.

Kryme scoffs as he downs his twenty-sixth bowl of ramen. And while he slaps the money for both his and Naruto's ramen down with one hand once he's done, his other hand lashes out and lightly cuffs the blonde on the back of the head. "Monster my ass," he growls out.

"Ow!" The boy exclaims, holding the back of his head and glaring at the red-amber eyed man.

"You wanna know something, kid?" He smirks as Naruto leans closer to hear what he was gonna say. Cupping his hans around one of the boy's ears, he speaks low, "I'm a real demon". Simple as that. Why hide it? He's proud of his heritage. Though the kid doesn't need to know where he comes from, wouldn't understand anyways.

"W-what?! That's a lie!" Naruto pulls back from Kryme accusingly, blue eyes set into a glare.

"Look at my eyes, kid, do they look human to you?" He pauses to let the boy realize that no human can have eyes like his, not color wise, at least. "I've got claws and fangs," he bears each for the body to see, "I'm a pure blooded demon, ask the fox inside your gut and see what he says. Take your time if you have to".

Well Kyuubi? I know you've been listening in. Is he a demon or not? Naruto's eyes become glazed as he takes the time to talk to the beast within the seal on his stomach. "He's a demon alright, Kit, and a strong one at that. No trace of human in 'im at all. Be careful and don't make him mad, I don't wanna have to save your sorry ass from him," Kurama rumbles out from behind the bars of the cage. Naruto decides to take the beast's warning seriously and nods to himself while blue eyes unglazeand met amber-red. "The Kyuubi confirms," he says seriously.

"There ya go," Kryme nods solidly.

"I hate to interrupt. But Naruto, you're about to be late for the Academy. You don't want to be yelled at by Iruka again do you? I remember you telling me that last time he used his Big Head Jutsu to do so," Ichiraku states as he gathers up the used bowls.

"AH CRAP!" The blond scrubs a his head furiously and begins to run, "I'll pay you later Old Man!"

Kryme blinks lightly, figuring that the boy doesn't realize that his food had already been payed for. He sighs before standing and leaving the building, deciding to go his own way. He doesn't want to seem like a creap and follow his soon to be student to the Academy, but no matter. Thus, he decides to explore.

Somewhere in the village

The village of Konoha is actually a lot bigger than he figured it is, and as such he once again finds himself lost. It doesn't help that he forgot the map of the place at his new apartment and can't seem to find his way home. So now he's just stuck wandering aimlessly. That is, until he finds Kakashi and a few other shinobi gathered at a table. There seem to be two other men than himself and then two women, all four of them wearing the symbol of the Leaf on their person. Deciding that he should be social with others than just children years younger than himself, he walks forward casually and raises a hand as Kakashi catches sight of him. "Hey," he greets casually as he stops at the table by a chair, "Anyone sitting here?" And as one the group shake their heads thus allowing him to sit. His eyes roam over the group before him, each of them obviously older than himself and closer to Kakashi's own age group. Across from him is one of the women, with long, slightly curly black hair that rests lightly on her shoulders and red eyes to go with pale skin, she's quite the beauty. Her red and white outfit with a short skirt and shorts under it, along with fishnet under the top and blue shinobi sandles completes her simple look while her forehead protector rests on her forehead just as it does on Kryme's own. Next to her is a man dressed similarly to Kakashi in that his clothing is a dark blue, and he has fingerless gloves. Unlike Kakashi though, he has brown eyes, dark brown hair, and a beard. His shirt's sleeves three quarters of a way down the forearms, and the forehead protector is on his forehead as seems to be the most common. The man is currently putting out a cigarette casually Across from Kakashi is the other woman, whom is rather skantily dressed for a woman whom moves around a lot. A tan trench coat covers her arms, back and shoulders and barely covers the pink skin of her assets. Short shorts cover her lower region and boots replace ninja sandles. Purple spiked hair and dark eyes that dare you to fuck with her hide under her forehead protester as it sits on its namesake. There's about five sticks of dango in her mouth at once, and she seems to be enjoying those sticks greatly. Next to this woman is a...Thing in a green full body spandex suit, with blue sandals, a red clothed forehead protector, bushy eye brows over wide fish eyes and finally a bowl cut of black hair. His hands are wrapped in bandages while orange legwarmers cover said limbs. A beaming grin never leaves his face.

Kakashi had only recently finished reading the specs of his mission when Guy, Asuma, Kuranai, and Anko decided to join him at the table he had been eating at. They had each heard of a new Elite Jonin joining their ranks, which was just as rare as one of them joining the Anbu for the most part. It was Guy's suggestion that they interrogate Kakashi for information, only for each of them to take turns skimming through the specs of the mission- it's not anything top secret so there's no worry. The silver haired man catches sight of his mission and meets gazes with him, only for him to ask to join them. He figures why not, and the young man indeed sits. "Everyone," he clears his throat, deciding that he should break the awkward ice, "This is Shinri Kryme, the newest addition to the ranks of Elite Jonin. Kryme, these are a few of your allies, Kuranai, Asuma, Anko and Guy," he points ouch each as he introduces them.

Kryme in turn nods once in greeting to them all as a group. "Pleasure to meet you. Hope we can get along". He mentally winces as he figures he sounds like some new kid that joined the class half way through the school year.

"What a splendid greeting my friend!" Guy, ever the boisterous being, wraps a free arm over Kryme's shoulder, avoiding the hilt of Shinigami carefully. "Glad to have you join the ranks! Tell me, what are your thoughts on the beauty of youthfulness?"

Kryme was going to open his mouth to speak when Kuranai interrupts almost desperately.

"Kryme, that's an interesting name! Where do you come from?" Anything for her to not hear that man's voice rave on and on about youth for a little while.

Kryme's amber red eyes look to simply ruby red ones smoothly as his free hand removes Guy's arm from his shoulders. He can feel hs shoulders untense greatly once the spandex is off of his being. "I come from a nameless town not far from here along the borders of these lands". He'd be more specific if he knew how to be. But being new to this place, he doesn't know what to call what place by what name.

"My old man," Asuma continues, wanting to hear nothing of youth as well, "Told me that you were going to befriend Uzumaki Naruto and then train him. When I asked Kakashi if this was true, he said yes. Are they right?"

"Yes. The boy is a hero, not a monster. If the humans of this village want to see a monster, than I shall be that beast, not the boy. He deserves happiness after all that he's been through, and will go through in the future. I don't know a lot about Jinnchuriki, but I'm fairly sure that they live lonely lives," dedication towards the currently in school boy wafts off of him like waves lap at the shore during a rough storm.

Anko's eyes look over the seemingly wonderful hunk of male next to Might Guy and Hatake Kakashi. That sure as hell doesn't leave much for her to imagine when it comes to muscles. She licks her lips as she tosses one of the wooden sticks that used to hold dango over her shoulder. "Aren't you the dedicated one? How old are you, Kryme?" In her mind she licks her lips, wondering wistfully, Is he any good in bed? Haven't had me some proper fun in while. Damn Ibikki won't let me.

Kryme looks at the barely clothed woman warily, not liking the smell of lust coming off of her like a bitch in heat. Maybe she IS in heat...Wait...Can humans do that? He thought that that was their menstrual cycle? Fuck it, doesn't matter right now. "I'm sixteen believe it or not. I just went through puberty pretty fast since I was an early bloomer".

Those at the table allow their eyes to widen and their jaws to slacken. The mission specs said nothing about the demon being so young! Sixteen years old and yet he carries himself like a veteran dog of war, if not just a veterinary when it comes to fighting in general. That's a scary thought. What town in Hi no Kuni was there that made a young man have to sculpt himself in such a way that he comes off as an adult? But Anko is the first to recover, being the youngest of the group there, and she licks her lips wantingly.

"How about you and I hook up some time for a drink or something? I promise you'll have a good time, and I'll show you all the good places to go for a proper party or simply a drink," lust filled eyes are basically super glued to poor Kryme's body.

"I'd rather not. I don't drink. As a demon, I cannot get drunk due to my high metabolism. Therefore I find it boring and mundane for a person to do. I don't understand why people would willingly make their minds hazy and their reflexes slow while their sensory nerves go numb all just to have a 'good time'. It makes no sense to someone such as myself. Plus, even if I wanted to, I couldn't since I'm a minor," is his answer at length leaving Anko a bit miffed. After all, she loves to drink and party! It helps her forget her traitorous bastard of a Sensei that went and bit her before fleeing in an attempt to find immortality.

"Tch," she scoffs and stuffs a stick of dango into her mouth, "Suit yourself kid. Oh, and that 'minor' crap is bull shit. You're a shinobi; old enough to kill, old enough to drink".

"She's actually right on that one," Kakashi admits lightly with an eye smile, "I was a Genin at a very young age, and my first drink wasn't long after my first kill". Then again, he needed it in order to rid himself of nightmares. Sure he might have been stoic as Uchiha Sasuke is no a days, but still, taking that first life is almost traumatic for the killer.

"I...See. No matter, I still decline. It wouldn't feel right drinking without an occasion as well as still being a minor," Kryme doesn't relent. In reality, he'd love to drink Anko under the table like he would anyone else. But he's gonna have a kid to practically raise soon, seeing as he'll be molding Naruto into a proper human being, and he doesn't want the boy near any bad influences such as Anko's skimpy ass. In order to change the subject he asks, "When do the kids graduate from the Academy?" He might as well know so that he can make Naruto the best in the school before graduation, and then make him into one hell of a monster to fight after he's graduated into the Genin ranks.

Asuma takes a drag of his newest cancer stick, getting a glare from Konoha's Ice Queen as a result. "The kiddies normally graduate when they're twelve, and they've only started their first year, so there's four years to go about, considering that most of them are nine years old, ten at the every most".

"Four years huh?" Kryme murmurs to himself.

"Do you think ou can turn Naruto-kun into a youthful being by then, Kryme-kun?" Guy asks, actually managing not to burst the demon's ear drum like Naruto just about did not too long ago.

"That's plenty of time. He's the class' loser right now, the dead last. But in four years' time, he'll be at the top. And he'll only keep on getting stronger as time goes," Kryme answers with a smooth smirk.


	4. Training

**Chapter 4: Training**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Narutoverse. Only Kryme and any other OC(s) I think up of are mine.**_

"normal" = talking

_italics = thinking_

"**bold" = demonic talking**

"_**bold italics" = demonic thinking**_

underline = places, noticeable sounds

The rest of that day had been busily for Kryme. He left the table of older Jonin not long after Anko decided to drink herself loony and didn't want to be the one to deal with the horniness that was bound to come some time afterwords. Definitely not dealing with that at all. None the less, he had decided to wander around until he found what he was looking for: the tailor.

It took a good two and a half hours, thanks to his poor sense of direction, for him to find the place he figures the old Hokage was talking about. And then it toook another hour and forty-five minutes just to properly describe what he wanted to the middle aged woman and then get measured or it. Apparently, she was good enough with a needle and thread that she could make the described subject on the spot. And lucky for him that he was 'So damn handsome,' that she couldn't let him go on waiting for her to take her time in making it. The result turned out to be a simple master piece, and he fell in love with the cloth right away. The haori itself is white, hanging off his broad shoulders smoothly and coming to a halt in length at his ankles. There are no sleeves that go down his arms, but instead mimic his muscle shirt look but in a much thicker fashion- thinner was stupid. With the hemming of the sleeves as well as the bottom of the haori serrated like a saw, the look to it is simple yet complex. Where as he has wolves and panthers on either of Shinigami's sides, he has a wined oriental dragon making its way around a sword meant to look like his nodachi itself. The body winds around the entire length of the blade before two taloned feet hold on to the hilt of the sword. The very real looking head- to go with the very real looking body and sword, glares dangerously from next to the right foot. There is no snarl on the dragon's face, but the woman managed to capture Kryme's crimson-amber glare and made that the dragon's menacing look. She had to dye the thread of the eyes to match Kryme's own eye color, which was hard to do in itself, and even then the color was a bit off. But the striking look worked all the same. The eyes were the only thing on the haori that were not black or white. Oh yes, it was a simple yet fine work of art; the woman out did herself.

_**Training Ground Seven**_

The next day, today in fact, Kryme decided that he'd find a place to train in peace. So here he is, going through movement after movement as a warm up with the grace of the dragon on his haori, the feircness of the panthers on Shinigami's white side, and the stamina of the wolves on Shinigami's black side. He knows there are multiple sets of eyes on his person, three being female and the rest male. And if he had names to put to faces other than the three he knows, then he would. He knows Sakura and Ino are watching him, he can feel their gazes on his back the strongest, as the look in their eyes is probably disturbing. He can feel a set of eyes on him from a near by tree, belonging to some boy with black hair and a stoic face. Another pair belongs to a boy whom has managed to hide him in a tree far from the first boy, his scent screams canine even without the little puppy that he can smell with him. The other girl that is there isn't really there for him, he realizes after a few seconds, but rather for the last boy with the azul eyes. She smells of lavender and the shyness that she has wafts off of her in waves. Strange girl. But the only pair of eyes he really is paying attention to is the owner of those azul eyes, one future Kuckle Headed Ninja, Naruto.

Naruto had woken up oddly early for a Saturday, as even if he's not as stupid or lazy as he makes others think he is, he still likes to sleep in ton the weekends. But seeing as he had gotten up, he had decided to go out for a bite to eat. As per usual, he greeted the old man and he daughter Ayame with a smile before ordering some shrimp ramen for the morning and beginning to devour it with gusto. He hadn't had dinner the night before due to him studying- hard to imagine I know but bear with me. Thus, the extra twelve bowls he's plowed through so far in order to make up for the missed meal. He caught sight of the demon, Kryme, making his way towards the training grounds and decided that breakfast could wait, as this man whom carries himself like a veteran fighter seems to be off to get his blood flowing. _I wonder what kind of fighting he does! Is it some sort of top secret Taijutsu style that only his family knows? Or...Maybe he only focuses on Kenjutsu since he has that really long sword he's always carrying around...What is that thing anyways? It's nothing I've ever seen a ninja handle. _And so now here he is, huddled in a bush, skillfully hidden- to him at least- watching as Kryme moves with flowing grace that holds a shocking fierceness. And what is surprising, is that he's been at this place for a while now, and has yet to even start sweating.

Not too far from Naruto, in a tree, is on Uchiha Sasuke. He had heard Naruto taking to Kiba about the stranger he had met that morning, and of how strong he seemed to him. He also heard Sakura and Ino blabbering their mouths off about a similar guy. Save they said he was, 'So handsome and charming,' or something like that. But it's the thought of a strong, red eyed, stranger that caught his attention. Being used to seeing people carry themselves in a deliberately casual yet guarded fashion, Sasuke knew what he was looking for when he shadowed Naruto in order to make the stranger think it was just Naruto following him and not some potential threat. Unknown to the little Uchiha, he was found out from the very beginning, and Kryme is not threatened in the slightest. None the less, the young avenger is now watching the man in awe. He had seen Itachi,- before the bastard went ballistic and killed their entire family- go through many self training sessions before, but none with this much grace. This man...This "Kryme" is on a whole 'nother level as compared to Itachi. Let alone Sasuke himself. Maybe...He can get him to teach him? Then he'd have the power in order to defeat his older brother once and for all! He looks over the monster of a man, putting to memory everything he can find so that he may use it to whatever advantage he could have. Black hair, like almost anyone else around here...Slightly tan but with a pale undertone He squints to get a look at the demon's eyes. His eyes are...reddish amber? Is that even possible? So it wasn't red like the Sharingan that Sasuke had thought of when he heard the man being described. He put that sword down not too long ago...But that thing is way too massive to actually work in a fight. Sure there's demon windmill shurikens, but those are a whole different story! Otherwise, the sword isn't that interesting to the boy. And then there's that weird cloak thin he's wearing...Are the dragon and sword the sign of his clan? That said, he's left silently watching.

Sakura and Ino had been standing there in the street arguing over something seemingly mundane as usual when they saw their new idol pass them at a slight distance. What had started as a 'Sasuke-kun is mine' competition turned into a 'I'm going to talk to Kryme-kun first!' competition. Not that anyone really took much notice on the two's actions. By now the villagers are used to the two rivals fighting over everything they see. They could fight over which reason as to why a butterfly is beautiful and still seem to never get anywhere in their argument. They were that equal. None the less, they rushed to follow their new idol to where ever he was going, but they didn't want to bother him and thus followed at a distance. To see Kryme fighting invisible opponents in such a violent but smooth manor one would think, just as these girls do, that he were fighting in an imaginary war. The downward strikes can be seen moving and stopping with such force that it's almost like there actually was a leg kicking out towards his gut, and he just smashed it with the side of his fist so that it went crashing to the ground. The air that follows after the stopping of the strike makes the grass below him ripple. _He's not using chakra at all...Then how is he creating so much force? _Is what passes through Sakura's head as she tries to figure the man out.

Where as Ino can't help but concentrate on, _He looks so cool! I mean, sure he might be fighting an imaginary war but still! No wait, he's protecting someone precious to him! Oh I hope he's thinking of protecting me!~ She mentally fangirl screams as her face flushes at such a thought. I can see it now! He's protecting me from a group of nasty nukenins that want me for my beauty and my blood line limit. He beats them down quickly and then turns to me with a gentle look on his face. "Are you okay, Ino-hime?" "Of course I am Kryme-kun, you saved me after all. Thank you so much!" "Ino-hime, may I ask you for a favor?" "Of course Kryme-kun! Anything for you!~" And then he takes me into his arms lovingly and looks down at me with his forehead against mine. "Never worry me like that ever again...," and then his lips get closer to mine...And then...And then...And then we kiss KYAAAAAAAAAA! _Don't ask me how the hell she managed to keep that scream in her head, just be grateful that your ear drums didn't burst..

While Ino is busy thinking up a storm for her fantasy world, we will move on to the next subject at hand. One Hyuga Hinata, the heiress to her father's position as head of the clan. Little Hinata has always been a kind and gentle soul, mourning for her mother after she died not long after Hanabi's birth, and then practically raising little Hanabi by teaching her how to read, right, and walk. Staying silent when the girl became cold like their father so that she may meet his standards. Staying silent when she found that if she could not become a proper shinobi, then she would be place into the branch of her clan, marked with the caged bird seal, and Hanabi would become head of the clan when the time came. Mourning for Neji's father, her uncle, when he died and staying silent when Neji himself became stoic and hateful towards poor little Hinata. She was always sad when at home, but when she finds herself at the Academy, she can't help but become a bit happier. And the reason for this happiness, is our favorite blonde. Although he doesn't pay much, if any, attention to her when they do end up talking he is always kind. He doesn't take in to thought her position as an heiress of a strong clan. Not only that, but she's watched as he's dealt with the verbal and emotional abuse that he got every which way, and watched that even though that happens, he always stays happy and strong willed. She admires him greatly. And in admiring him, she's come to grow a crush on him which has caused her to secretly follow him where ever he goes. Today was no different from any other day in that aspect. She found him making his way from the Ichiraku Ramen shop that he always eats at, seeming to try and follow a very tall man. She doesn't know who the man is, nor did she when she started following Naruto, nor does she really care to be completely honest. It's only her crush that matters when she's following him around. In a random bout of curiousness, though, she decides to look at the man with her Byakugan activated. What she sees is not what she was expecting. This man has no chakra, not even the amount that civilians have that keep them alive. That was one surprise. The other surprise is that this man has no heart.

Inuzuka Kiba normally doesn't socialize with Uzumaki Naruto. Mainly because he's the class' loser, as well as the fact that he's not the best smelling guy out there. But when he does it's normally because he knows how best to skip class and get away with it. But when Naruto had come in smelling of something that doesn't belong on him, Kiba became rather curious. The scent Naruto normally comes in with is the smell of the ramen he had for breakfast and under laying body oder. Kiba knows that the kid doesn't have a family, and like him, others stay away and make fun of Naruto when they can. His lack of a family explains why he smells so bad half the time. But yesterday instead of just ramen and BO, lingering on him was the mixed scent of mint and freshly fallen rain. The smell made him think that Naruto had actually managed to get someone to hug him or something, and so he asked.

_**FLASH BACK NO JUTSU**_

"Hey Naruto! What's up with that funky smell on ya? Did you try to take a shower or something? Or maybe you fell into a perfume cart?" Kiba teases loudly as the boy enters the room with a bang and short panting breaths. Those that heard the jest, laugh lightly and Kiba grins to himself proudly.

"Noooooo, I didn't try any of that!" It probably wasn't a good idea to admit that he didn't take a shower, but then again he doesn't actually have a shower- someone had broken it in one of the raids on his home and he can't afford hiring a plumber to fix it. So he's just dealt with it and taken a bath in a near by river when the smell got too strong for even him. Sure it made people stay away from him even more often as when he's actually clean, but no matter. "I met this really cool guy! His name is Kryme and he's an Elite Jonin! He even was nice enough to pay for my breakfast for me," that part makes him grin widely as he walks towards Kiba to talk at a normal level.

"Kryme? What kind of name is that? I bet you really did fall into a perfume cart and just bullshitting your way through all this so you don't get laughed at!" Kiba mocks, Akamaru barking his agreement with his partner.

"He is too real! He's really tall, has a massive sword, black hair and red-amber eyes. He's really hard to miss! He's my new neighbor too and is a great guy!" Naruto stomps his foot insistingly as he plops into a chair and crosses his arms over his chest in a huff.

"Okay Naruto...If this guy is so great, why don't you point him out to me next time you see him? I'll make sure to stick around you just to make sure you can't make any bullshit up like 'Oh I saw him but then I lost him'. Only you would make something like that up," Kiba puts a hand forward, offering the deal.

"Deal! I'll show you Kiba! Kryme really DOES exist!" They shake solidly as Iruka-sensei steps in and the class falls silent. Iruka can be seen sniffing at the air, as even he can smell something odd about an orange clad boy.

"Naruto, did you fall into a perfume cart or somethin?" The class bursts into laughter despite Naruto's protesting that such a thing didn't happen.

_**FLASH BACK NO JUTSU KAI**_

Kiba had smelled more people following this guy around than he expected. Obviously there was Naruto, whom smells as bad as he normally does and therefore can't be missed. But then there's Ino and Sakura, and even Sasuke and Hinata! Okay, Hinata's a given since where Naruto goes, she secretly follows. And the same happens with Sasuke and his two top fangirls. But the fact that Sasuke is there makes no sense. Why is he following this guy? Unfortunately, the man is just as Naruto described him to be. Really tall with a massive sword, red-amber eyes and black hair. It's further proven to the young Inuzuka that the man is real by his scent of mint and freshly fallen rain. What Kiba wasn't expecting was for the man to suddenly break out into fast and harsh movements that make him look like he's fighting an invisible war with him being the only man on his side of the war left. This guy...Is really strong, Kiba can't help but note the obvious as Akamaru watches from his sweat shirt with a little whimper. Something about this man upsets Akamaru, which is rather rare as even though he's a puppy still, he's still a ninken, and therefore brave by most standards.

Kryme, while all the kids were thinking what they did, decides that it's time for a break. And he would of succeeded in leaving the training grounds for some lunch if it weren't for the fact that there's rustling and then the thump of two feet solidly hitting the ground. He turns to look over his shoulder and down a bit, catching the black gaze of one stoic Uchiha Sasuke. Kryme tilts his head to the right like a curious dog as he waits for the boy to speak.

"Fight me".

"Eh?"

"I said: Fight me," Sasuke insists.

"Why would I fight you when I'm just about to go for lunch? How about afterwords, okay? Then again, you could of attacked me at any time while you were watching me from that tree from the first moment I got here. What were you doing up there? Day dreaming?" Kryme doesn't know who this kid is, but he's rather pushy. And this is proven as the boy suddenly rushes him, kunai at hand.

Sasuke doesn't like the fact that this guy is brushing him off just like Itachi did not too long ago, and as such, he slips the kunai he normally has on him at all times and holds it in a standard grip before rushing at the large man. He moves swiftly for one his size, determination to show this man that he's not just a child that he can brush to the side. His eyes widen as his kunai is parried by a single bare finger and pushed to the side before a foot lazily sweeps under Sasuke's own. He jumps over the foot and aims for a kick and punch combo while he's in the air and has the time to do so. The hand with the kunai throws the weapon point blank and catches him as he falls into a back hand spring. None of his attacks had worked on this guy. The kick had been easily pushed down, and his punch pushed up with a single hand, while the other easily batted the kunai to the side before thrusting its palm at him teasily while he fell into said acrobatic movement.

"It's not nice to watch someone like a stalker and then suddenly attack them, you know. You're not even a ninja yet and you're trying to do what Anbu do," or at least what he guesses they do since Sarutobi said they were like assassins. Kryme casually sends a reverse knife hand strike towards Sasuke's collar bone, which he barely manages to block. He hears the boy groan as bone on bone contact isn't such a nice feeling, and from there he sends a flat finger tip thrust towards the boy's sternum. "You're so tiny...I'm afraid to hit you any harder or faster or else you'd snap like a twig," Kryme chuckles out good naturedly. This, though, didn't help an alread frustrated Sasuke.

"Shut up and fight!" Sasuke snarls, determined to actually get a hit on his guy. He knows he's playing with him, and he hates it. But maybe if he gets a hit on him then the guy will acutally pick things up a knotch and take Sasuke seriously. By now the others who were in hiding come out of their spots in order to watch the show between this mystery man and the top student of their class. It is ended swiftly though as Sasuke leaps up once more, nice and high, in an attempt to kick at Kryme's head. The foot is plucked from the air, and Sasuke is thrown to the ground. The boy tumbles to minimize the amount of damage that could be done. But before he can even finish rolling, a foot places itself on his back and pins him belly first to the ground none too gently. "Ugh! Let me go! Let me go!

"What? Let you go? And let you try to maim me again? I don't think so. I didn't do anything to you other than let you watch me train. And then out you come from your little tree, demanding we fight. We fought- well, you fought. I didn't do much- and you lost. Why should the winner listen to the loser?" Honestly, Kryme is confused as to why the boy would demand to be released when they both know what'll happen if he does that.

"I said: Let me go!" Sasuke wiggles under the foot, only to grunt as he's pressed harder down upon.

"A rude little runt, ain't ya? Alright, I'll let you go. But only because I'm hungry and want to go get some food," Kryme relents casually and turns to go get Shinigami so that he can be propped on the proper shoulder as usual. He sighs though as he turns to see Sasuke rushing at him determinedly once more. "You just won't give up will you?" That said, he holds Shinigami by the top of its sheath and bats away the kunai Sasuke had picked up along the way before easily sliding in place to point at the boy's neck. Sasuke in turn skids to a stop just before the sheathe can hit him soundly in the windpipe and either knock the air out of him or do some real damage. Unknown to him, Kryme wouldn't let the latter happen. "You're a stubborn little runt, kid, I'll give ya that. But stubbornness isn't what keeps you alive when it comes to a fight against someone stronger than ya. I would know. Stubbornness kills you, and then where are you? Six feet under that's where. I don't know why you're fighting me as though I killed your family," Sasuke flinches soundlessly, and hurt can be seen in those black orbs, "But if you actually wanna beat me then you're gonna have to get a lot stronger".

"Then train me," Sasuke mumbles out lowly.

"Ha ha! Me? Train you? You wanna beat me up! Why would I train you just for that purpose? No, you go along and train on your own. A talented runt, as much as you are stubborn. Come back in a few years and we'll duke it out then".

"What if I win?" Sasuke challenges, not bothering to move away from the tip of the wooden sheathe that's still pointing at his neck. "What do I get if I win when we fight in the next few years?"

"If you...Win?" Kryme pauses, his free hand moving to hold his chin in thought while those odd colored orbs of his look to the sky in thought themselves. "If you win," he drawls out before meeting the boy's gaze, "Not only will I declare loyalty to you, and you alone, as your servant. I'll also train you to become the strongest there is. If you beat me and I train you, you'll be unstoppable". A grin that shows his long fangs spreads cross his face, and Kryme watches with amusement as Sasuke looks at said fangs, then to his clawed hands, and then to his oddly colored eyes with those slit pupils of his.

"What are you?"

"That's for me to know, and you to figure out runt," Kryme teases, moving the sheathe down to the boy's sternum and poking him with it, making him stumble backwards. "If you win our little bet, I'll tell you". That said, he holds out his hand for the deal to be sealed, "Have we reached an accord?"

Sasuke glares at the clawed hand thoughtfully. On one hand, if he wins, he gets a servant to his clan- mainly himself- as well as a teacher. On the other hand if he loses..., "What happens if I lose? You didn't say anything about that".

"Oh? You think you'll lose to me? What happened to all the confidence you had when you were fighting me?" Kryme teases with a low chuckle and a single raised brow.

"I'm just making sure all the bases are covered!" Sasuke yells with a hot blush of embarassment adorning his face.

"Heh heh. I'm playin' ya kid. Settle down, there's no need to get all fussy. If you lose, then you swear loyalty to me, and me alone. And you follow every order I give you. Now...Do we have an accord now?"

Sasuke stares at the hand once more before closing his eyes and nodding, placing his hand into the massive other one and gripping it sternly, "Deal". He meets Kryme's gaze stoically before letting go and turning to walk out of the training ground. He ignores the fact that the others are there.

Kryme all the while watches as Sasuke leaves until his attention is stolen by two boys and two girls. Three of the four he knows, but one he is a complete stranger to. No matter, he grins down to Naruto whom is practically bouncing in place with a beaming face on.

"Kryme that was so cool! You just beat Sasuke-teme into the ground within seconds!" It's official, this demon before him is his new idol. That jerk Sasuke has been needing a good beating ever since he joined the Academy.

Kryme chuckles and puts a hand on Naruto's head, ruffling his hair fondly, surprising the blonde greatly. He's only felt the Hokage do that to him, and even then that was rare. "I was just putting down an opponent that didn't know he wasn't ready to take me on," he casually states, other hand just as casually holding Shinigami back to his shoudler.

Ino in the mean time looks over her shoulder in the direction that Sasuke went before looking to Kryme once more. "Is Sasuke-kun gonna be okay Kryme-kun? He looked pretty unhappy," of course her crush would come before any awe of the demon's skill.

Sakura puts a fist into her open hand as though punching it, "Of course he'll be okay Ino Pig! Sasuke-kun is super strong. Just because Kryme-kun ruffled him up a little bit doesn't mean that he's going to mope about it. He's probably gonna go train!" An experienced stalker/fangirl she is, as she knows her crush well. But then her eyes become sparkly and admiring towards the man before her, "Still, that was amazing Kryme-kun!"

"Thank you Sakura," Kryme smiles to the girl lightly, causing her to blush hottly, "But yes Ino, he'll be perfectly fine. He's probably going to go and clean off any scrapes I gave him and start training hard. After all, having a potential servant is always something someone would drive towards".

Kiba had remained silent up until now, trying to calm Akamaru down. The poor puppy was scared beyond wits end and it confuses him even as he looks up at the black haired man, meeting his odd eyes. "That was pretty impressive, what you did," he acknowledges lightly.

"Thanks kid," Kryme speaks just as lightly. He tilts his head, knowing that he's being looked over by the boy. "See somethin' ya like?" He smirks at the boy whom blushes hottly in embarassment.

"You wish! I like girls thank you very much!" Kiba huffs out, his eyes pulling away from Kryme's own. Though when he remembers what he was going to ask, he looks at him from the corner of his eyes. "Who are you?"

"It's polite to give your name before asking for one in return. I'm Shinri Kryme, pleasure to meet you. What's your name?"

"Inuzuka Kiba," he grumbles out at being corrected on how introducing one's self works. He looks down to the puppy hidding in his sweatshirt and motions to him, "This is my partner, Akamaru".

"Again it's a pleasure meeting you both, Kiba, Akamaru," Kryme chuckles out. Kids like this one are fun to fuck with. His eyes then drift to the bush in which Hinata has hidden herself. He looks to Ino and Sakura before motioning to a bush at one o' clock to him. "There's someone in that bush. Would you two mind getting her for me? I'd like to meet her".

The two former friends nod before glaring at each other competatively. "I'll get her!" They yell at once before breaking out in a sprint to the bush. Seconds later, there's a squeek and ruslting. And not long after that, a cute little indigo haired girl in a baggy sweatshirt and purple pants is being drug by each of her arms to Kryme and the other boys. She's got a bright blush on her face as her pupiless eyes are only for Naruto whom is looking at her with curiousity in the form of a tilted head.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?"

"U-ummm...W-well I s-s-saw you and Sasuke heading here a-and was curious. B-but then S-sasuke s-s-started fight-ting so I-I figured it would be best t-t-o-o stay hidd-den," the shy girl mumbles out lightly, poking her fingers together and unable to look Naruto in the eye.

"Oh. Well you didn't have to do that. You could of just come out with the rest of us when the fight was over," Naruto grins out to her casually. His eyes then move to Kryme and motions to the man. "Oh! Hinata-chan, this is Kryme! He's an Elite Jonin and my new neighbor!"

Kryme in the mean time kneels so as to not scare the shy girl, bringing him to be only a little taller than her. He holds out a massive paw of a hand to her and smiles welcomingly, "Nice to meet you, Hinata. I am Shinri Kryme". His smile widens a bit more as the shy girl dares to put her small and soft hand in his own for a shake. He releases her just as gently as he shook with her. He looks to the sky to see if he can't tell the current time and he sighs lightly. Having lunch later than he was hoping but that's okay. He stands to his full height as he looks down to them all, "Anyone wanna grab a bite with me?"

While the boys thought nothing of it, Sakura's and Ino's minds went into over drive about the simple question. Oh my Kami! He's asking for a date! He's just asking the others to be nice! Kya! Is their similar thought. Where as the only other girl there couldn't think of anything to say. She was going to open her mouth to speak, when Kiba did so instead.

"No thanks Kryme-san. I'm pretty sure my mom wants me home soon so I should get going before she gets pissed at me," Kiba casually but politely declines the offer for him to dine with the man. He turns and waves over his shoulder, saying his good byes for the time being as he knows he'll see Naruto and the others on Monday.

"I-I'd love to but...I think my mom wants me home for something as well," Sakura shakily makes up a poor excuse for not going with the older of her two crushes. She'd really love to, but if this is a date then she's not even close to being ready. Not properly dressed or anything.

Ino, like Sakura, doesn't see herself as ready for the date that she sees Kryme to be asking her on. She's sure that if Kryme is interested in her, then he'll ask again in due time. But this time around she'll have to decline. "I have to go train with my dad. Sorry Kryme-kun!" There's a hot blush on her cheeks before she dares to hug him good bye, her small nine year old body not coming very high on his person before she dashes away. Sakura is hot on her trail, aiming to yell at her for doing something so up and personal.

"Sure, I'll join you!" Naruto grins out brightly, always willing to have free food as he looks to Hinata, "You wanna come with us Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's eyes widen as she looks to her crush and idol. He's asking her to eat with him? But...Why? She's not that important to him, so why would he invite her? She begins to poke her fingers together lightl and looks down and to the side. "S-sorry Naruto-kun. I-I have to go h-home and train," she lets slip from her lips. She berates herself for lieing, but she can't help it, as if she does eat with Naruto she's bound to faint like she normally does. It's surprising that she hasn't done so just yet.

"Aww...Well okay Hinata-chan, that's okay! You train hard you hear. Maybe once we graduate we'll be on the same team!"

Kryme chuckles as he places a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "We should get going, Naruto". The boy looks up to him before nodding and beginning to walk with him. He turns to looks over his shoulder and he beams to her, waving grandly.

"See you on Monday Hinata-chan! I can't wait to see how much you've improved over the weekend!"

Naruto-kun...Can't wait to see...Me? Of course she heard that wrong, and as such her brain goes into over drive, thus causing her to faint. There we go, now it's a normal encounter with Naruto.

Ichiraku's Ramen

The two spiky haired boys find themselves at Naruto's favorite place to eat, both of them eating bowl after bowl and showing no sign of stopping any time soon. Though it's while waiting for his next bowl that Naruto decides to strike up a conversation, "Man Kryme! I've never seen someone lay into Sasuke so easily! Even Iruka-sensei has to actually concentrate in order to take him down!"

Kryme chuckles as he finishes his current bowl and places it to the side. "Then you've never seen a Jonin fight. And that was easier than my training. The kid's got a lot to work on". This makes Naruto laugh and then recap what had gone down between Kryme and Sasuke during the skermish, making wild hand destures and various facial expressions. Kryme fondly watches the young man as he tells the story, mainly for the old man's and Ayame's benefit.

"It's was amazing!" Naruto finishes up with a wistful sigh, "If only I could fight like that. I'd be Hokage in no time". "If you could fight like that, Kit, then I'd be more inclined to actually respect you," Kurama decides to speak up from within Naruto's mind. You would? Why? "With strength comes respect, simple as that. It's how the animal kingdom works. Even if someone is smarter than their opponent, their tactics are normally useless unless they can put them into motion successfully. Now if they're strong and smart, then that's a true leader or ruler. Though normally it's only the brutes who find themselves in that position, no matter how long they do or don't hold it". Oh, is Naruto's simple reply.

"You really do wanna become this place's leader, huh? Even though they've fucked you over, and still do, so many times?"

"Well of course I do! Turning my back on them would just show that I've given up on humanity. I know people- and even demons-," his voice whispers that part before going back to normal, "can change for better for worse. I wanna help the people of this village change and see that I really can be a hero if they just let me". His words of conviction are strong and sure, and his blue eyes hold hope for the future. He continues to hold Kryme's gaze until his newest bowl of ramen is given to him.

Kryme can't help but be stunned at the boy's words, even as he turns away to eat. It's been a long time since I met someone as pure hearted as this kid is...It's been hundreds of years. "Naruto...How would you like to become impossibly strong?"

Naruto stops eating and he grins, "That would be awesome!" Then the grin falls, "But I don't think anyone will train me...".

"Bull shit".

"Huh?"

"Bull shit. I'll teach you," there we go. Now the mission is actually being started. "I don't know any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu since I don't have any chakra as most demosn don't- the Bijuu are different since they're MADE of chakra and aren't really demons. But I can teach you to become unstoppable with just Taijutsu. And if you want, I'll teach you sword play as well. What do ya say, kiddo?"

Naruto can't believe his ears as his jaw falls slack and his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. This man whom he only met the day before, is offering to train him! Even better, he's really strong! He can finally be able to beat up Sasuke or Mizuki-sensei, the asshole, let alone defend himself! This will bring him so much closer to becoming Hokage! Kurama! Kurama did you hear that?! Kryme is offering to teach me what he knows! Can you beileve it?! Me! He could of offered to teach Sasuke-teme but he didn't! Hell, he beat the crap out of him and even said he doesn't like teaching people with talent...Wait, that means I don't have talent...That's real discouraging. "You may lack in the talent region, but you have loads of potential. Why do you think I delt with teaching you to read and write? You have the potential to be a great shinobi that could kick anyone's ass. And that you make me happy. Now accept the damn offer and let me sleep," Kurama rumbles out in response to Naruto's mental rambling.

All this time, Kryme was admittingly worried that Naruto might think that this is a trap for him. He means, the kid's delt with so much shit that he probably is wary about almost everything someone offers him. And he's probably be tricked many times by people pretending to be nice when in reality they just wanted him to let his guard down. Kryme would be wary if he were the kid. End of story. "Naruto? Could I have some sort of answer? If you need to think about it that's fine. You're just kind of creeping me out by sitting there the way you are".

"YES! Yes yes yes yes yes! I'd love it if you taught me!" In a bout of happiness too strong for him to control, Naruto bursts forth from his chair and wraps his arms around the man's neck in a choking hug. He's never felt so happy before, and as such he can't help but grin into Kryme's shoulder and release a few happy tears.

Kryme wasn't expecting such an abrupt and emotional acceptance to him teaching the boy. And his eyes widen in nothing short of surprise as he's given a hug. He's rarely been hugged before. Hell, he can count the number of times he's been truly hugged- none of that, little kid stuff, like, full on torso to torso hug- on one hand. This is time number four. Unsurely does he wrap his arms around the boy's smaller form in a hug back, letting Shinigami momentarily clatter to the ground. As he feels the happy tears hit his shoulder, he can't help but hug the boy tighter. "I promise, Naruto, from now on, you will never be alone. I'll always be there to protect you until I think you're ready to not need me any more. And even then, I'll be there for you. All you gotta do is call my name". He can feel the happy crying become harder, and Naruto's grip on his shoulders becomes harder too. Kryme can't help but smile to himself, ignoring the happily smiling Ichiraku and the happily tearful Ayame.

That night. At the apartment complex

In celebration towards the new teacher student- practically older brother little brother- relationship, Kryme took Naruto to a place that Naruto had never been allowed in before. An icecream shop. The owner had tried to throw Naruto out while Kryme was ordering. But when Naruto called out for his new Sensei well...

_**FLASH BACK NO JUTSU**_

"No seriously, I'm here with my Sensei! He's right over there, just look!" Naruto insisted in his loud nine year old voice. He defiently tries to squirm out of the hold the owner of the shop has on his tiny wrist. But sadly, an all ramen diet really didn't do anything for muscle mass and body size which would be helpful at this moment. "No!...Kryme!" Naruto calls out his Sensei's words of simply calling out his name. Before the young boy's eyes, there's a ripple in a near by shadow and then a body of someone he knows well. There is Kryme, having stepped into a shadow only to appear in front of the shop's owner.

"What are you doing to my student, sir? I was ordering icecream for the both of us and next thing I know, he's being attacked," Kryme dangerously glaring eyes look into the much shorter man's orbs. He dares the man to say anything wrong. And oh does he.

"We don't allow demons in ths facility! If you want ice cream, then go somewhere else that isn't here!" The red faced fat man demands as he dares to glare at Kryme challengingly.

"Oh...I see...," Kryme's eyes narrow as he knows Kakashi is watching him. But he also knows his actions to be justified. If he's lucky, Kakashi won't put this in his report on him that would be handed in by the end of the month. Shhhiinnng is heard through out the building as Shinigami is unsheathed and his sharp edge is placed to the man's neck. Kryme can feel the dislike being sent through the link between himself and his nodachi, Shinigami not wanting to taste blood that is probably bitter with hate. But he also feels Shinigami's dislike for the man, and therefore the taste of the blood issue is pushed ot the side. "I'm afraid you're dealing with a very powerful demon and his little brother. You don't wanna make such a demon angry...Do you?" The last words come out as a low, warning growl as Shinigami's edge is pushed a bit more against the man's skin, thus causing a bit of blood to drip onto the black side of the blade. The fat man whimpers and releases Naruto.

"Not at all!" He squeeks, running away to tend to his very minor wound, "Please enjoy your time here!"

Kryme grins and flicks the little drop of blood off of Shinigami before sheathing him, "Go sit. I'll get our ice cream," he tells a wide eyed Naruto.

_**FLASH BACK NO JUTSU KAI**_

While they were having ice cream and on the way back to the apartment complex, Naruto asked about the whole 'freaky shadow rippling thing' as he called it. And as such, Kryme told him of his powers as a demon. The power over darkness, the power over sound, and the power over heat. Naruto to say the least was amazed. And by the time they got to the apartment complex Naruto was convinced that his Sensei was a super hero instead of a cold blooded demon. As they stop in front of their seperate doors, Kryme stops the younger male, "Make sure you get good sleep. Training starts tomorrow". He gets a excited nod from the blonde. And then heads into his own home. As soon as he can hear the boy's snoring, he sets to work. He gathers darkness to his control and raises both arms, wrists bent so that the fingers of his hands point at the floor. As he does so, like thousands of termites, the darkness eats away at the wall the conjoins his apartment and Naruto's. From there, so are any walls within either apartment. And after that, darkness sets to work to making the small kitchenettes just one large kitchette. Rooms in which they sleep are made bigger as the dinning rooms are placed together just like the kitchenettes and the same is done with the bathrooms- getting rid of the broken shower in Naruto's partment- and the living rooms. All in all, with the help of his darkness, he has had it swallow up the walls and replace them at certain places. Thus, a large singular apartment with two rooms instead of two small apartment with one room each. The stench of the boy's home begins to waft over to Kryme's area immediately, liking that it has more room to move. But Kryme and his darkness are quick to work, and as such said element swallows up everything that is trash while he pulls out cleaning supplies from a near by shadow. It's hours until Naruto's side of the new and improved apartment is clean, but it is done and it looks just as good as Kryme's side. He grins to himself pridfully before relaxing into a couch. Naruto's going to wake up soon.

Naruto's dreams are normally filled with either nothing but ramen or nothing but pain and lonliness. But tonight his dreams are filled with happiness and hopes for the future. He dreams of training hard with his new Sensei, Kryme, and becoming strong enough to beat up Sasuke-teme for all the taunting he's done to him. He dreams of succeeding in becoming Hokage, and standing at the top of his tower and grinning down at a crowd of people that calls out his name in cheer. He dreams of a pretty girl, surprisingly not Sakura-chan, standing in front of him on a bridge and- thud "Ahhh damn it! So close!" Naruto groans out as he holds his head. For the second time in a row, he's fallen out of his bed and hit his head on the nightstand. He groans before looking around for something to wear, but finds nothing and groans. Did someone break in and steal all this clothing? He looks into his closet only to have his eye widen, "What?" Before him is a wardrobe not filled with the bright orange tha he had been forced to wear but come to love, but with dark red shirt and black pants. His brows furrow as on the single hook on his bedroom door is a white haori that looks all too familiar to his Sensei's. Though the hemming is not serated, nor is there a dragon or a sword on the back. In fiery crimson stitching is a nine tailed fox, snarling dangerously at all that oppose him. The spitting image of Kurama save for one thing. Instead of crimson eyes with slitted pupils, the irises are a cold blue that could only be akin to Naruto's own normally happy eyes. One would think that the blue would be an off set from the red of the fox's fur, but surprisingly it goes along with it well. Naruto can't help but gape and wonder if Kryme had done this for him. Deciding to go ahead and get dressed, he puts on the muscle hugging wife beater and the pants as well as the simple belt to keep said pants from falling. Carefully, as though if he had done it any less, he puts on the haori, finding that it sits on his shoulders much like Kryme's does his. He looks to himself in a mirror and grins, eyes wide at the sight before him. Despite the lack of meat in his diet, Kurama was kind enough to keep the boy in shape. Now, he's not oddly jacked or anything, but he has a lean build, having just the right amount of baby fat on his person for a nine year old boy. He steps out of his room only to feel his jaw drop and he looks around. The look of the place isn't so much as different, but just bigger. He looks to the smirking Kryme on a couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and arms confidently crossed over his chest, Shinigami resting on the arm rest next to him. "You look good kid. Now go and take a nice long shower. You really need one. Afterwords we'll go out for breakfast and then start training.

"W-wha...How'd you do all this in one night?!" Naruto can't help but exclaim, arms waving around drastically and wildly.

Kryme can't help but laugh, long fangs gleaming in the sun that filters through the window curtains. A hand is then held up and a ball of swirling darkness is held up, "Darkness is infinate, by dear friend. And with it, I was able to do as I please. I figured since we're friends, as well as Sensei and Student, I could do this," a light frown mars his lips, "Is it all too much? I can change things back if you want..."

"No!" Although it's a shock and something he'll have to get used to, he likes it. It makes him feel less alone than he did, "I like it...No, I love it. Thanks Sensei".

"Calling me Sensei makes me feel old. Keep on calling me Kryme".

"How old are you Kryme?"

"Sixteen...," three...two...one.

"EH?!


	5. Lessons

_**Okay so this is the last chapter I'm putting up before I actually ask for some sort of encouragement for me to continue writing this story. If you think I could do better, have any questions or have any ideas that you think might work for the story, feel free to either message me or review. This is the shortest out of the five chapters, but I think it's good in number. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lessons**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Narutoverse. Only Kryme and any other OC(s) I think up of are mine.**_

"normal" = talking

_italics = thinking_

"**bold" = demonic talking**

"_**bold italics" = demonic thinking**_

underline = places, noticeable sounds

Kryme can't help but laugh at Naruto's face as he points at him accusingly. "What's the matter kid? Can't believe that an early bloomer for our gender can be so good looking?" He laughs some more, holding onto the couch as to not fall off of it.

"That's not funny! That's not funny at all! You look like you're at least eighteen damn it! Why the hell do you say you're sixteen?!" That's not possible to the young nine year old boy. He looks over the young man before him. Broad, fully grown shoulders, deep voice, tall frame that doesn't look like it's gonna get any taller. Impressive muscle mass with no baby fat on him what so ever. There's no WAY he could only be seven years older than him! _**Actually**_ Kurama can't help but ammusedly think from within the depths of the seal, but he doesn't finish his sentence. Instead Kryme does so for him.

"I'm sixteen in demon years, Naruto. You didn't specify which years I should go by. In Human years, I'm thousands of years old and if I were human I'd be dead by now. But I'm a demon and therefore naturally go by demon years...Just as your furry friend probably does," Kryme explains simply. "Now, go get a shower and then get dressed again so we can go get breakfast". He chuckles as Naruto eagerly does so and rushes into the bathroom before turning on the hot water and taking a nice, long shower. It's about an hour or so until he steps out all nice and clean and dry and dressed in his new clothing. Kryme stayed in place the whole time. "You ready ta go, kiddo?" He gets the reaction he was looking for and grins before standing, and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hang on tight. We're gonna Shadow Travel".

"Shadow What?"

"Shadow Travel, you'll see...Here, I better hold your hand for the first time," Kryme releases the boy's shoulder and holds out his hand for it to be taken.

"What? I'm not some kid, Kryme!" Naruto steps back, recoiling for the offer a parent would give to their child- the thought makes him even less happy.

"You're nine years old, Naruto. Not even a pre-teen in human years. And you're still just a pup in demon years. Well...Seeing as you're not human...You're kit; a baby fox," Kryme sighs out exasperatedly.

"I AM TOO human! Everything about me is human!" All his life, he's been called a demon. Kryme can't just up and tell him out of no where that all this time, they've been right, the civilians.

A sigh escapes Kryme's lips and he closes his eyes before kneeling and brining his face close to the boy. He takes a few sniffs of the air around him and he sighs again as he draws away and sits back onto his feet in a crouch. "Ask your furry friend. This something that must be taken care of now. If you don't even know who you are, what you are, you'll never be able to do anything. You have to find your center". He stands and grabs the boy's wrist, letting darkness swallow them both hold. Seconds later, they find themselves in one of the many training grounds of the village. He then promptly pushes Naruto onto his butt. "Now, go talk to the furr ball," a dome of darkness surrounds the boy, "You're not going anywhere until you acutally get something done". That said, he sits down and leans against the dome he had created only sconds before.

Naruto doesn't know what to do with himself to be honest. All his life, he had told himself that he was a human even though the civilians had hated him for so long and called him nothing but a monster and a demon. He honestly was close to giving up on life in general. After all, his nine year old mind could only take so much abuse before he completely broke and gave up. And who was going to mourn for him? The Hokage? He wouldn't have the time to even have a funeral. The Anbu that used to watch over him when he was much younger, Inu? He doesn't even know if Inu is alive any more. The silver haired man stopped watching over him when he turned eight. Old man Ichiraku and Ayame? Maybe if he were lucky. And then came along this guy. This complete stranger, who moved in next door to him one day as an Elite Jonin and then joined him for breakfast. The guy goes and tells him that he's a demon, and the fur ball confirms it! Things were starting to look up; a cool guy as Kryme giving him the time of day let alone talking to him was something to be exicted about. And then not too long after words, the man goes and asks to teach Naruto how to be strong. How to be the best at Taijutsu. He couldn't believe it! Finally someone who saw him as not a monster, but as a boy who just needed someone to care for him. But now here he is, stuck in a dome of literal darkness after being told by his own teacher that he was a demon; a fox demon no less. He bites his lip hard. He's a human! Pure, 100% human!

**"Are you done moping about nonsense, Kit?" **The Kyuubi no Kitsune speaks in his usual low voice from behind a set of bars that act as his jail. A single paper that says 'seal' on it acting as the lock of said jail cell. **"Or are you gonna stop and realize that Kryme is correct? You might not realize it, but slowly yet surely, you have been becoming a demon over the years from the very beginning. I myself am not a real demon currently. Until I am released and have my own body again, I am just a ball of chakra that has a mind and soul of its own. Do you understand so far?" **He gets a slightly unsure nod and sighs. **"Not quite, I see. Fine, think of it like this. I am a demon. Simple as that. Now, because I'm a demon, and my demonic energy is merging with your own- your chakra- ever since the beginning you've slowly been becoming a demon. ****Why do you think I call you 'Kit'? It's not some sort of pet name, fuck that. No, it's what you are. And within four years' time, you will be a full fledged demon just like Kryme or myself". **

"S-so...You're saying I'm not a human at all?" Naruto's face is pale and without blood flow. So he really is a monster...Why doesn't he just go around screaming it so that he can die now? That's what the villagers want, no?

**"Don't you fucking DARE think about committing suicide! You're stronger than that! When you thought you were human, you were going on strong! Those thoughts of taking your life were rare and never truly serious! They only happened when you were wallowing in self pitty! I'd rather self pitty over an actual want to die. You think killing yourself will solve anything?!"** Kurama shoves a set of claws and his face against the bars of his cage angrily, crimson orbs looking down at Naruto's unsure blues. **"It won't! Your death will only make the humans right! 'Better off dead' they'll say. 'Should of done it myself,' they'll say. Or, 'Why wasn't that done in the first place?' Pick yourself up and get your damn act together, Kit! You're job is to become the Hokage when you're older and this ain't the attitude you need. Fuck what the humans think and embrace your demonic herritage! I won't be having a son who is ashamed to be a kitsune!"**

"S-son? Y-you...," Naruto is confused.

Kurama sighs, crimson orbs softening, and he lowers his body into the water of the sewer that is Naruto's inner world. **"Yes, son. I see you as my son. Always wanted one really, but couldn't find anyone worth the time...So, Kit. Are you demon or human? Because if you say human just cuz you're scared, I'll eat you and take over your body". **

Naruto sighs before grinning, "I'm...I'm a demon".

**"You sure?"**

"Of course I'm sure! Now, what about me shows that I'm demon, by the way?" Naruto grins before becoming curious.

**"Your scent isn't something major but to other demons, they can tell that you are a certain type of demon by your smell. You're a fox demon, so you'll smell like fox demon to other demons, and fox to those like the Inuzuka. Realize it or not, but you do have fangs. They are small, but they are there, just as you have claws that are small but there and will get longer as time passes". **

"Oh. I see. Well...I guess I should get going then. I guess I'll talk to you some other time," Naruto turns to leave before stopping and turning to look over his shoulder. "Hey...Kurama?"

**"Yes Kit?"**

"Would...Would it be okay if I called you 'Dad' every now and then?" The look on the nine year old's face is unsure and slightly scared.

A grin splits Kurama's face in almost half as he hears that question, and a low but happy chuckle escapes him. **"I would love it if you did, Kit. But just because we're getting along doesn't mean I'll give you power willy nilly. You've gotta earn more of my respect. Then we'll talk about me giving you power"**

"You got it pops!" Naruto beams at both the fox and the fact that he can say that. He opens his eyes to look and find himself still in the dome made of darkness, "You can let me out now! Kurama and I straightened things out!"

"And?" Kryme questions casually.

"I'm a demon through and through! Now start teaching me some cool Taijutsu tricks!"

Kryme can't help but chuckle and wonder just went down in that head of Naruto's before standing and releasing the dome. "First, a sparring session to see how good you are," he smirks out before falling into a casual fighting stance. Sad to say, that even though Naruto is willing to try to the point that he can't try any longer, he has no talent in fighting what so ever. Kryme would think the boy to be human if it weren't for the fact that he tried swiping at him as though he had actual claws. Which is funny seeing as real sturdy claws don't come in until the demon hits puberty which varries from demon type to demon type. None the less, it ends up with Naruto pinned almost exactly like Sasuke had ben when he had attacked Kryme not too long ago. "Okay so...We need to have you work on everything. You're gonna hate me for a while. but it's definitely gonna be worth it, okay? And when I say for a while, I mean for at least a year to two years. Sorry". And from there, training truly began.

For the rest of the day, the two spent the hours training in the only things Kryme knows best: Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Unfortunately, Naruto's skills were so shoddy that Kryme had to reteach him the basics. And even then it was a bitch to do.

_**FLASHBACK NO**** JUTSU**_

"Okay kiddo, first we're gonna work on your stances. I wanna see how stable they are and what needs to be worked on," Kryme announces with his arms crossed over his chest. Shinigami is stored somewhere in his shadow so he doesn't have to worry about the blade leaning on a tree or something.

"Right!" That said, the boy falls into an unstable fighting stance, his hands too low to be able to properly to protect his face, and his feet too closely placed together.

"That's your fighting stance?" The demon gets a nod and he sighs. He's got a lot of work cut out for him. "Wrong, that's a wannabe stance. A real fighting stance is stable and solid from all angles, and any type of kick be done from it with a minimal to no shift in weight what so ever". To exemplify this, he falls into his own fighting stance. His feet are approximately a shoulder width apart all the way around, and his weight is evenly distributed between both feet. His hands, which are curled into fists, are placed in a natural position to his arms. His front arm is raised so that can easily raise or lower an attack to his front- which in a fighting stance would be the ribs. And the other arm is placed in order to do the same should someone try to attack his side- which for this it would be his front. "You see how I'm standing?" He motions towards the fact that while he faces Naruto, he's giving him his ribs and his hip instead of his gut and his solar plexus. "This gives my opponent the least amount of targets to work with while fighting. It keeps me the most protected. Where as this," he mimics Naruto's stance, placing his feet too closed together, lowering his arms, and giving Naruto his entire torso, "Will all in all get me killed. Most of the vitals are in the front of the body. So you might as well as give your enemy the chance to break your bones instead of break your sternum".

Naruto watches and does his best to learn just what his teacher is talking about. And after a good amount of thinking, and multiple corrections on how to position himself, he's in a proper fighting stance. His arms are not to high nor too low, and his feet are placed a shoulder width apart in order to have evenly distributed weight. "This feels really weird Kryme. Why can't I just do it my way and call it a day? I'm more comfortable that way".

"Comfort and laziness will get you killed, kiddo," Kryme sighs out before motioning for the boy to fall out of his stance. "Okay. We've worked a bit on your fighting stance, let's see how well you punch shall we?" That said, he kneels and holds up his hands as to let the palms face the boy. "Go ahead and punch my hands as hard as you can. I promise you won't hurt me".

Naruto looks at the large hands with curious eyes before finally shrugging and nodding to himself. If Kryme wants him to punch his hands, then so be it. He lets out a yell as he sends a right obverse punch into Kryme's corresponding hand. The sound is a dull smack as knuckles hit palm. The hand doesn't even budge really. maybe it gives with the force but even that's a minimal amount. "E-eh?"

"Okay...we're gonna have to work on your punches too," Kryme sighs out while letting his hands rest at his side. "When you punch, you shouldn't reach for it," the demon mimics what Naruto had just done, perhaps even over doing it, to realize what was done wrong. "I mean lean into it when I say reach for it, understand?"

Naruto doesn't really know what 'reach for it' means, but slowly...Ever so slowly, his skills will improve. And with that improvement, more power will come to him. None the less, he listens as closely as he can to his teacher's instructions on what to do and what not to do. Though unfortunately, at one point he becomes frustrated with all this nonsense about 'proper footing' and 'reaching for the target' and 'exhalation'. What does breathing have to do with anything? The boy goes so far as to ask such a question, and he gets a light sigh in return.

"It's simple, Naruto," Kryme points out. Of course it's simple to the demon. He's been doing it for thousands of years and as such has had that long to practice and perfect his way of fighting- let alone his way of killing. "Exhaling will allow you to not lose your breath if you're punched in the wrong spot. For example: say you get into a fight with Sasuke, and he aims for your gut. If you exhale at the right time, you'll be relatively unharmed if you're hit. You may get a nicely sized bruise, but still you wouldn't have your air knocked out of you. Does that make sense?"

Naruto scratches his head in thought, closing his eyes in concentration in order to put Kryme's words into words of his own so that he can actually remember the knowledge. He opens his eyes, getting rid of that foxy look he had to him, and nods with a proud grin, "It does actually".

"Good. Now, why don't we move on to the next thing? I know we're moving a bit fast, but I want to recap the basics and then pound them into you like a finely forged blade. Kicks. There's all sorts of kicks we can do. In the air, spinning, with one leg or the other, etc. Let's see what you can do, shall we?" Again, the tall demon kneels, though this time he's only holding up one hand. "You know what a turn kick is, right? Give me your best shot with one of those".

Naruto tilts his head at the mention of the name of the kick, but shakes his head lightly in the end. "Sorry Kryme, Iruka-sensei hasn't gone over kicks yet, we're still working on punches and elbow strikes," he smiles apologetically after his explanation.

"Shit...Dumbass teacher. When did classes start for the year?"

"Umm...Early fall I think?" Naruto uncertainly answers.

"So you guys aren't too far into the year. Good. If you guys were, I'd have to beat some sense into the guy," Kryme sighs out before standing. "Okay Naruto, watch closely. Normally I would teach you a more basic kick, but you seem to be able to handle this, though it's not that complex, just a bitch to explain. So, the knee is a hinge, always keep that in mind. And because of that, we don't kick with our legs straight out as though they're bats or logs. No, we use our hips and the hinge that is our knee in order to get the most power and force from our kicks. Like so". That said, the demon walks to a near by tree and falls into a calm fighting stance, before taking his back leg, swinging it forward with the upper and lower legs on level planes, and then snapping his foot out as soon as his planted foot is pivoted to the point where the heel is pointed at the tree. The top of his foot, the instep, hits the tree harshly, the sandal taking the brunt of the force as the tree groans at the attack and even shakes a bit. "It's like that. It's easier to show you than explain it with words. So watch carefully and try to mimic me".

For the next few hours, this kick is gone over repeatedly until Naruto could make a decent kick, using the tree as a target for him to focus on. And all the while, Kryme gave pointers to the boy so that he could improve further. Once his feet were nice and bruised, Kryme calls the kicking to a stop. "Alright kiddo, time to work on some speed training. Taijutsu's nothing if you can't use it to dodge and hit what you're aiming for. So, you're gonna run laps around the village". He pauses in order to let his hand to dip into his shadow, it rippling like water, before he pulls out a set of arm and leg weights, as well as a weight that wraps around the torso. "You'll run laps with these on until you can't run any longer. And then you'll do push ups until you can't any longer. And just when you think you're gonna get a break, you'll then punch this tree," he taps the tree next to him lightly and casually, "A thousand times each hand, and then kick the tree a thousand times each leg. You should be done by the time the sun begins to set. But if you're not, then you can work through the night. If you fall asleep, you'll just have to wake up extra early and restart it all".

Naruto can't believe his ears as the weights are forcefully put onto his person. Sure, they're only ten pounds each, but there's five weights, making it's fifty pounds on his nine year old body. That's almost as heavy as he is without the damn things on! "Is this why you told me I'd hate you for a while? What about food? I'll get hungry eventually you know!"

"You'll eat once you finish this. You're a demon, Naruto, you don't need to eat as often as humans, even if you eat more than them. Now go on! Get going before you run out of needed time!". Kryme chuckles as the boy yelps as he's pushed forward and breaks into a very slow jog.


	6. Time Skip

_**Okay so here's a chapter six. Like I said I don't need reviews in order to continue writing, I just hope for them to come my way to see if anyone is interested in the story itself. If you don't okay, if you do, even better. Yes, I know that the story is only a few hours old, but I've seen stories that are younger become popsular fast. But no matter. On with the show!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Time Skip**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Narutoverse. Only Kryme and any other OC(s) I think up are mine._**

"normal"= talking

_italic= thinking_

**"bold"= demonic talking**

_**bold italics = demonic thinking**_

underline=places, noticable noises

It wasn't long until it was time for Kryme to start doing missions like any good shinobi, and as such, for a while he was often gone from his home and his student. But he had faith in the blonde to keep up to the training list he'd give the boy before leaving for a mission. He also left money for the kid in case he needed food or he adapted to his current weights while Kryme was gone. Luckily, after three months of mission after mission, things calmed down and he was home to train Naruto more often. As it turned out, Naruto and Kryme found that the former of the two was a natural at Kenjutsu, but more so preferred using his hands to take down his opponent than a weapon. It was even rare for him to use a kunai to fight against Kryme when he decided to use Shinigami in their frequent sparring sessions.

Four long years have passed since Kryme met Naruto. And during those four long and painful years, Kryme and the young man have become closer than ever. Like brothers really. Admittlingly the feeling of having a sibling, let alone some sort of family is refreshing to the older demon. He hasn't has someone to call 'family' in a long time. However, Kryme doesn't just get to simply call the boy family. Legally he IS Kryme's family. Two years ago, he succeeded in actually adopting Naruto not as a son, but as a little brother. It was a bitch of a verbal war, short and sweet but still a bitch, between himself and the Consul, but eventually he won.

_**FLASH BACK NO JUTSU**_

For two long years has Naruto been doing the same thing over and over again, but only with a slight twist as his knowledge on how to fight slowly expanded. Every day, Kryme would wake Naruto up by tossing him into a cold shower, and then yell at him to 'get clean damn it!' while he himself went to go make breakfast. Yes. Make. After a week of going out every day for ramen, Kryme had also changed Naruto's eating habits as well as beaten manors of all kinds into the boy. Kryme whistles as he casually yet skillfully handles the little melon buns that have been cooking for the passed half hour into perfection. And he tosses one to Naruto casually as ever. Over the two years and with the help of Kurama, Kryme has managed to get Naruto to eat normal food more often, and moderate his ramen consumption into something that's more of a rare treat instead of something that's every day food. Once his body had gotten used to actually getting the neutriants it needed, he started to go through a growth spurt fo a good month and a half. By now, the eleven year old boy stands about three inches taller than Uchiha Sasuke, and one inch taller than Abume Shino, thus making him the tallest kid in the class. The normal meals also offered him the muscle mass that all the training, as well as his demonic inheritance, has been giving him. With a slim stream line build, Naruto has a nice set of muscles going for him. Not out ragous for someone his age, but still quite impressive. Though the growth spurt, Naruto had given up wearing a haori until he was finished growing, and only then did he convince Kryme to get him a new one with the same design as he had when he was nine. Though by then he decided to get the proper hemming serrated like a saw, therefore making his look more like Kryme's own.

"I'm gonna go put on my weights and then we can head out," Naruto states after a few bites of the large bun and retreats back into his room. That's another thing that has changed, his weights. Where as each of them started out as only ten pounds each, now eleven year old Naruto carries weights that weigh fifty pounds each. Meaning currently he's wearing two hundred and fifty pounds on his person. He hopes to up the weight again by the end of next week so that he can carry sixty pounds each. At first, weight training had gone slow, but now it's started to become rather rapid, thankfully, as it was frustrating to be adapting slowly to the weights. None the less, he exits his room and stands at Kryme's side, letting the demon place a clawed hand on his shoulder so that they could Shadow Travel. Shadow Traveling has never really been one of his favorite things to do, as it always makes him want to throw up the contents of his stomach once the traveling is done. Kryme says that the feeling should never go away, but if if does to tell him; he didn't give a reason why.

"Alright kid," Kryme states as he points in a random direction, "Get running and don't stop until I get back. I have something that needs to be taken care of". He gets a nod from the blonde haired boy before he shoots off into a high speed run around the village. Training has begun for the day. Again Kryme sinks into his shadow, Shadow Traveling all the way to the Hokage Tower and into Sarutobi's office. He's done this multiple times since joining the ranks as an Eliete Jonin, and by now the old man has gotten used to it. And it hasn't stopped him from reading his pervish little orange books. "How's the readin' going? On a good chapter or something?"

As the demon doesn't have chakra, it's much harder to detect him than someone with a low amount, or suppressed, chakra. Almost impossible if he really wanted to make Sarutobi jump. And jump the old man did. "Kryme!" The old man exclaims, fumbling with his book as not to drop it, "You're here a bit early".

"That's because I wanna get this done and over with. Not only is it my first time talking to the bastards, but I'm trying to get them to agree to let me do as I please when it comes to the matter at hand," Kryme shrugs out. His haori shifts with his shoulders. Speaking of the haori, it's changed, but only slightly in that the bottom hem has been made to look ripped and torn so that that are many tails of cloth instead of a serrated edge. But that's the only change to it. "Shall we get this show on the road?"

The Third Hokage sighs before closing his book and putting it into a drawer before standing and heading for the office doors. "I warn you, Haruno Sakura's mother is on the consul and she likes to yell just as much as her daughter does. Do not mind the civilian half of the consul though, I will handle them. It is the shinobi half that you must convince that you mean nothing but good things for the village as well as Naruto-kun".

"Aye aye, boss," Kryme chimes out as they walk through the long hallway that's curved to go with the shape of the tower. Though another set of wooden doors and Kryme finds himself before a large crowd that is literally separated between civilians and shinobi. It reminds him all too much of the Court, as there's a head desk in the middle of the two sides, with each side being made up of chairs and long desks. On the right are the shinobi, and the left the civilians.

"Good morning consul. Today we have gathered in order to hear this man's request and either agree to allow him to go through with his plans, or deny his request. Before us stands the only demon in our ranks, Shinri Kryme, whom stands as an Elite Jonin. Although his number of missions out of the village is small, he's been watching over one Uzumaki Naruto and molding him into a fine young man. Kryme-san, please state your request".

Kryme stands before the entire consul firmly, nodachi as usual propped against his right shoulder in its usual nonthreatening fashion. "Honored consul, I came to this village with the goal with watch over and raise Uzumaki Naruto until his Godfather decides to come and train him himself. Over the passed two years, I have housed, fed, and cared for my student and slowly made him into a truly fine young man and a splendid soon to be shinobi. He is a hard worker with determination like no other, and although he has no real talent, his skill has been earned through tears, blood and sweat" As he speaks, his eyes drift from civilians to shinobi and then back, but his main goal is to gain the trust and votes of the shinobi, just as Sarutobi told him to. "My request is simple. I'd like to adopt Naruto not as a son, but as a brother," the civilian side of the consul errupts into mayhem just as Sarutobi said they would when Kryme first approached him with his request.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi orders all of the yelling, having to raise his own voice mainly due to a certain pink haired woman. The consul slowly turns their shouting into low murmuring of disapproval. The shinobi side in the mean time, as a collective group seems interested if nothing else. Good.

"What have you been training Uzumaki Naruto in?" A brown haired man speaks up. His clothing is proper and neatly placed on his person, while his posture and tone of voice scream proper and strict. Pupilless eyes tell Kryme that this guy must be Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan and a bearer of the Byakugan.

"As you may know, I don't have chakra. Not enough to perform even the easiest of shinobi tasks let alone to be alive. But this is because I am not human, and therefore have no need for a human life source. As you may know, I am a full blooded demon through and through, and as always I'm grateful that I have been treated kindly as though I actually were human. None the less, I've been perfecting Naruto's stamina, strength and over all Taijutsu skills. When I deem him ready, as he has shown me an interest in it, I will begin teaching him Kenjutsu. However, I am also teaching him manor and how to address those who deserve respect, as well as making sure he does well in the Academy" his explanation seems to temporarily satisfy Hiashi. Good, he come off as the most strict.

It is Aburme Shiki that speaks up next, his dark glasses and almost afro-like hair sitting on top of his head as casually as usual. A random beetle crawls out of one sleeve, over his laced fingers, and into the other one. "How is Uzumaki-san's progress? I've heard from my own son that he's greatly changed over the passed two years, going so far as to do well in the Academy as you mentioned. But how long does it normally take you to get something so simple done with him?"

"At first, to be honest, with was a bitch. the boy was never as stupid as he let you all believe, but that doesn't mean he wasn't stupid. Yes, for a while I thought that what I was teaching him was going in one ear and out the other. The only signs of him improving were little things. Like every now and then he'd say 'please' or 'thank you' or 'excuse me'. Physically, his progress took time as well, as a nine year old's body can only take so much. But, once he started getting used to running laps around the village with weights on, his stamina and strength increased greatly. Currently, he's almost constantly carrying 250 pounds on his person. The only time the weights come off are for a shower and sleep- and sometimes he even sleeps with them on," like Hiashi, Shiki seems pleased for now to hear that the little bundle of destructive energy is directing all that energy into becoming stronger.

"I hear," a certain pink haired civilian speaks up, "That not long after you joined the shinobi ranks, you met up with Naruto and promptly attacked an innocent villager. It was public for all to see, and the man was obviously scared for his life as it says in many reported complaints about the Beast".

"He is not a beast, Harano-san," Sarutobi firmly repremands, "He is a human just like any one of us. And You should feel ashamed of going against the late Yondime's wish for seeing him as a hero for protecting us all from the Kyuubi no Kitsune". A low blow, but the matter at hand that the woman brought up was one as well. The woman falls silent for now. But another speaks up. The very same man who was the victim during that 'attack'.

"Hokage-sama, I do not regret going against the Yondime's wish in saying this but this demon here is only molding another demon under his wing. Not some sort of loyal shinobi. Does a loyal shinobi to the village pull out a weapon and threaten an innocent villager just for doing his job? Uzumaki Naruto was banned from my store the day he was born. It was my right to be throwing him out". The ice cream store owner has a point there.

"But the fact that you did it in such a harsh manor makes Kryme-san's actions justified. You did not have to," he looks down to shuffle a few papers and reads, " 'Harshly grab Uzumaki Naruto's wrist and literally drag the struggling boy towards the door of the shop,' according to Hatake Kakashi whom, by the way, was Kryme-san's probation officer at the time. Let alone the Yondime's last living student. You could of kindly asked him to leave simple as that," the man falls silent at Sarutobi's holding him off smoothly.

Inuzuka Tsume, ever bored with things as stupid as a consul meeting, smirks to Kryme in nothing but pure interest. Her savage look can do nothing to deter the thoughts of her being the mother of one Inuzuka Kiba. "I've heard from my son that two years ago, you floored the ace of his class and refused to teach him. My son quoted you in saying that you told Sasuke that you didn't like teaching those with talent. Why teach Naruto then?"

"Naruto has no talent, Inuzuka-san," Kryme laughs out, smile showing two long fangs that put Tsume's to shame, "No talent in the ninja arts at all. But what he doesn't have in natural skill, he has in determination. More than once I've seen him train under my care until he literally couldn't move any longer. And even then he did his best to do just that. The kid has mountains upon mountains of potential to him. And that makes him interesting, and therefore I all too willingly teach him what I know".

"Heh! You sound like my kind of guy! I like you," Tsume barks out laughter shamelessly.

"So, you're telling us, that two years ago you came here with only the purpose to train Naruto into a powerful shinobi?" Nara Shikaku already knows the answer, but he can't help but want to clarify. Then again, he's already made up his mind when it comes to a certain matter at hand.

"Exactly. I was ordered by his Godfather to do so," Kryme nods to Shikaku casually.

"Is the Kyuubi any where near breaking from the seal, Kryme-san? Can you tell?" Yamanaka Inoichi asks from Shikaku's side.

"I can't tell if the seal is any weaker. I'm not trained in the sealing arts let alone able to sense chakra. All I can tell you is that when I first met him and got him cleaned up, he smelt faintly like fox," can't be having the consul tightening their leash on the boy just for being a demon, "And of ramen. Two years have passed and the only thing that's changed about him is that he smells like fox and an autumn breeze as compared to fox and ramen. The fox scent hasn't gotten any stronger, if that helps at all".

Akimichi Chouza's stomach grumbles as he silently holds his stomach. To be honest, he's always been a supporter of Naruto and his ways he's been a prankster or not. Chouza has heard of the stories of Naruto from his son, including times of when he's called him fat. Not that the boy knew any better and therefore could not be blamed. Naruto has always been a kind spirit only looking the the love and attention he hadn't gotten in his beginning years. If this man, Kryme, can make the boy happy so be it. Chouza would never wish a life with no family on anyone as young as the blond.

"We will take an official vote," Sarutobi answers at length, "All in favor of Shinri Kryme adopting Uzumaki Naruto as his little brother, state your name and then whether or not you agree to the adoption".

First to raise his hand boldly is Chouza, a smile being sent Kryme's way, "Aye. I am a father first and then a shinobi whom has seen what the Kyuubi can do. Naruto-san need family, badly, and you can fill that spot".

Next to raise his hand is Shikaku, "Although this whole ordeal is troublesome, I can't help but say 'aye'. You've been practically raising the kid for two years now. And I'm sure you've already formed a brotherly bond if nothing else. To separate you both would be bad for you and the village".

Third up is Inoichi, "The seal isn't any weaker from what you've told me. And like Chouza, I am a father first and then a shinobi. The boy has grown up hated and with little to no support until two years ago. As a man who knows the mind inside out, I know the path Naruto-san was going to head down, and it would of been horrible. As thanks for changing the boy's life for the better, I vote 'aye' ".

"I don't see why there's a need for this whole thing in the first place," Tsume places her hand in the air. "The pup's never really been a real problem, and having a brother will be good for him. Plus I like you, kid, you better take good care of the pup; aye".

"I have nothing further to say than 'aye'," Shiki admits almost silently as he raises his hand and then places it back down like the others. On the side lines, the civilian half of the consul is starting to get antsy. After all, it's not common that all the heads of the shinobi clans agree so strongly on something. Normally it's someone like Shiki or Hiashi to disagree. But as Shiki agrees with the others, their hopes are placed onto Hiashi's shoulders.

Hyuuga Hiashi has always been the type of man to take everything a bit too seriously. Even by the prim and proper standards of his clan. But all in good reason, in his mind. If one is too strict, then things will more likely get done than if one were a bit more forgiving. Simple as that. Admitingly, the death of both his twin brother and his beautiful wife have made him a slightly bitter man which has only added to his way of thought. But...This man whom openly admits that he is a demon without chakra, is interesting. Records say that he was only 16 years old, and even though two years have passed, he hasn't aged in the slightest. Not even any sign of age on his person. He remembers something about the demon that was also frightening to not just someone with the Byakugan, but in general. When he had first seen Kryme, he had activated his blood line limit in order to see if he could see how much chakra the man had. But what he got in return was just flowing blood, no chakra at all. Not even the tiniest amount that would keep a normal civilian alive. Not only that, but there was nothing but an empty space where the man's heart should be. His hand raises, "I, Hyuuga Hiashi, agree with the other clan heads; aye".

"And now for the civilian side. What do you vote?" Sarutobi looks to the Haruno woman as normally she is the voice of the civilan consul. And he wasn't let down.

"We, the civilian consul, agree to vote 'no' for the matter at hand. We also petition for the execution of both Shinri Kryme and Uzumaki Naruto. For the crime of being demons that should not walk the face of this earth".

Sarutobi sighs, "What does the shinobi consul have to say to that?" He holds back a unanimous rejection to the petition. He's never let down by the shinobi consul it seems. They always make proper choices in an unbais fashion. "As for the adoption petition, as acting Hokage I sit in for the Uchiha clan which votes 'aye'. And as head of the Sarutobi clan, I also vote 'aye'. As for the execution petition, both clans that I may vote for vote 'no'. Uzumaki Naruto will be adopted by Shinri Kryme, and their lives will not be forfeited. Meeting adjourned". While the civilian consul bursts into an out roar, Sarutobi, Kryme, and the shinobi consul promptly leave, leaving the civilians to scream among themselves.

Hokage's office

Once in his office and sitting behind the desk again, Saurtobi sighs and promptly begins to riffle through his desk drawers, looking for adoption documents for one Uzumaki Naruto. Normally, the orphanage would handle such matters, but when Naruto was six, he was kicked out and left to fend for himself. Unfortunately, the crappy apartment he lives in now- he knows not of the renovations that were made is the best the Hokage could give the boy at the moment. "Okay then, I just need you to sign these papers, and a finger print in blood and you'll be good to go. We already had Naruto fill out the papers before you came along as he was almost adopted by a couple that was new to the village. The learned of his err...heritage and decided not to adopt him though. I kept the papers in case someone like yourself or Kakashi came along to take him into their family".

_Kakashi could of adopted him? Why didn't he then?_ The questions that are his thoughts are apparently written on his face as the old Hokage sighs lightly and explains Kakashi's reasoning.

"Hatake Kakashi, as relaxed and care free as he may seem, is actually a very troubled man. He grew up a very talented young man, much like Uchiha Itachi- the older brother of Sasuke you may of heard from the other Jonin- and rose through the ranks swiftly; and not just because it was a war time. No, Kakashi worked hard and honed his talent in order to be like his father whom was known as Konoha's White Fang. Unfortunately, not long after Kakashi became a Genin, his father commit suicide leaving behind a shell shocked Kakashi whom at that time had been fairly quiet even before his father's death. But when his father did what he did...He became even more enclosed on himself. As a result, he didn't get along well with the 'loser' of his year, Uchiha Obito. Obito was a late bloomer so to speak when it came to activating his family's blood line limit, and as such wasn't well liked among many. Plus he had a habit of being late- he was a lot like Naruto. Anyways, back then Kakashi's moto had been something like 'the mission is all that matters'. Long story short, a mission went down hill and Kakashi got his left eye cut, and he wouldn't be able to see out of it should he of still had that eye. But, Obito tried to save Kakashi and their other team mate, Rin- whom had gotten caught and was being used as a hostage by the enemy. In the end, half his body, his right half, was crushed by a boulder and he was beyond saving; he awakened his Sharingan then, and gave his left eye to Kakashi to replace his lost one. Kakashi has always regreted being unable to save Obito, and then Rin on a later mission. He doesn't want to fail his father figure's son as well," Sarutobi answers at length.

"Damn, this place is just full of angst, isn't it?" Kryme sighs and finishes signing the papers before giving them back. "But if we're done here, I have a little brother to check on," that said, as soon as he sees the Hokage's dismissing nod he Shadow Travels back to the training ground where he and Naruto normally train in. It's merely luck that he manages to see Naruto determinedly going through with the next lap, passing Kryme as he didn't know the older demon had important news. Kryme easily snatches the back of Naruto's clothing though, "Stop running for a minute, kiddo," he tells the panting boy, "I've got some exciting news for ya".

Naruto had been working on his hundredth lap by the time Kryme returned to the training ground. And like a good student, he hadn't taken a break until then. So the sudden stop is a surprise to him as he tries his best to catch his breath. "What...Is it...Kryme?" His brows furrow as a document of papers is pulls from Kryme's shadow, it rippling like water as per usual, and shoved into Naruto's face.

"Read it, kid".

" 'Congratulations on becoming part of a family, Uzumaki Naruto! As Hokage, I hope you live a wonderful and full life with your new family, and grow up to be a strong person no matter what path you take. Should you enroll to become a shinobi, I look forward to seeing you with a forehead protector, a team, and a sensei. Should you remain a civilian, I hope to support you in whatever career you choose and also hope to see you as frequently as I normally do, but with a bigger smile. May you and your adopted family, Shinri Kryme, be happy together, and support each other as needed. Sincerely, Sarutobi Hiruzen," it takes a few moments for the tired boy to realize just what he read, and he looks at the top of the paper that reads in bold letters, 'Adoption Document'. Blue, slited pupiled, eyes widen to the size of saucers, and he re-reads the paper again about ten times, making sure that the name that was written in neat characters was indeed his sensei's name. He looks, then, from the paper to the amber-red eyed man before him. "Y-you...?"

"I adopted you. Maybe not as a parent, since I'm not old enough in human years, but as your older brother," Kryme's eyes widen in shock an his hand with the adoption papers absentmindedly puts the paper back into his shadow. "You okay, otōto shin'ai(1)?" He doesn't understand the odd look on the boy's face; he's smiling but crying.

Naruto couldn't believe it in the slightest. All his short life, he had been alone, ultimately alone. Even when Kryme had come into his life and taken him in as a student, that was just a Sensei and Student relationship. But this...This...Now he has _family._ He can't help but cry harder and launch himself at the man what is now his older bother. "Thank you! Thank you Saiai no ani(2)!"

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU END**_

And then two more years passed with the two as actual family. Over time, while Naruto was off training and running laps, Kryme would sometimes return to the apartment complex and slowly yet surely turn it into a multistory house instead of an apartment complex. Officially, they have a large living room, dinning room, and full kitchen down stairs, as well as a simple bathroom. On the second floor though is where the boys sleep, their rooms massive, both with a bathroom of their own. Amazingly enough, the building has a basement, and Kryme as such found the time to turn it into a mass storage area for the shinobi tools Naruto would be using fairly soon.

By the time the time the fourth year of their time training, Naruto had changed massively as compared to his loud and almost bratty ways before Kryme came along. Instead of the orange he was forced to wear since he was young, he looks almost like a miniature Kryme. In that, he's rather tall for his age, standing at five foot five and a half, and weighing about 125 pounds of all slim muscle. The boy grew out his hair to be about the same length as his ankiki's(3), and as such, his hair is a bit less spiky than when shorter, and frames his face a bit more. Happy blue eyes have stayed happy, but van become cold and calculating the moment it's needed. The whiskers on his face thickened a bit, but not too much, and his fangs and claws have finally fully grown in. Instead of a red muscle shirt, he wears a smaller version of Kryme's own, his pants and sandals the same color as his brother's as well. For his birthday, which wasn't too long ago, he had finally gotten a new haori that actually fit him as opposed to the old one. An exact replica of his old haori, it makes Naruto hard to distinguish from his elder brother if his blonde hair is not spotted and his height is not taken in. The ageless demon and the speedily growing one were inseparable. That is, until Naruto was to be assigned to his three man cell and a new Sensei.

* * *

**_Well! That was fun to write! Sorry for the kind of sad argument between the consul and Kryme. But I tried my best to make a point that the civilian half was not at all pleased by the petition for Kryme to adopt Naruto as a brother. I'm done with the past and moving on to the beginning of the anime. Hope to see you there!_**

**_1- translates to 'dear little brother'_**

**_2- translates to 'beloved big brother'_**

**_3- translates to 'big brother'_**


	7. Surprise

_**Okie dokie, next chapter. This one's gonna hold a lot of stuff as usual. As said in Chapter 1: Arrival, I will be following the anime to the best of my abilities. I haven't seen the beginning of it since it first came out on TV, which was a while ago, so please bare with me if I get things mixed up or skip a certain arc. Also, after this, I will stop placing the disclaimer into the chapters. If by seven long chapters you haven't found out that I don't own Naruto, then you'd better go back and reread everything in bold italics. As with the disclaimer, I will not be putting the ' normal= talking ' and so on and so forth. I think I've been fairly clear about what means what for the passed six chapters and as such shouldn't have to coddle my readers. If you don't know what's going on with what means what, then feel free to go back and take a look at the other chapters before this one. Also, I've realized that there are mistakes in some spelling that I will go back and correct once I'm off of my writing spree. But seeing as I am a pretty fast typist, I sometimes don't realize that I make mistakes.**_

_**Now...On with the show**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from or in the Narutoverse, I'm simply writing a fanfiction with my OC Kryme in it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Surprise **

Kryme finds himself relaxing on the roof of his and Naruto's house. Not apartment complex, house. Kryme had worked too hard on it to be more like a house for it to continue to be called a complex. Hell no to that. None the less, over the passed four years, Kryme has been slowly but surely molding young Naruto into something of a Taijutsu specialist, seeing as he can't teach him Ninjutsu or Genjutsu due to lack of chakra. No, Naruto will have to learn that stuff either on his own for from his new Sensei- which Kryme realizes he'll be getting today. He doesn't move from his spot as the sun slowly peaks from over the trees, giving off a nice orange sunset. He had only gotten home from a mission with Asuma a couple hours ago, and he wants to relax. It's not that he's over worked, he's under worked really in his eyes, it's more like he wants to relax because he's bored. Boredom is a bad thing for a mutt of a demon like himself. The feline in him wants to go find something to destroy, the dragon in him wants to go for a long fly over the clouds- even if there are none this morning- and the wolf in him wants to either go for a long run or for a hunt. Yes, being the mixture of demons that he is, boredom is deadly for him and those around him. But it's not so bad that he has to act on it.

Today is the day Naruto, a fresh graduate from the Academy, is going to be assigned to his team and a new sensei. A smirk that allows one of his long fangs spreads across Kryme's face and his crimson-amber eyes glow with mischief. Man, won't the kid be surprised when...Oh...No, I shouldn't say it here. That would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it? None the less, even as the time for Naruto to get up rolls along, he doesn't bother to try and awaken the boy. No, that's Kurama's job. Now, Kryme can't talk to the Bijuu, but Naruto's talked to his 'pops' enough that he's told Kryme all about him and his past and the reason as to just why Kurama was in the seal in the first place. Either way, Kryme knows Kurama well enough through way of mouth that the fox likes to wake up his kit on time and get him moving. And he's sure to be on Naruto's ass to get up seeing as how important today is for the boy.

Naruto had been sleeping soundly all night, despite the usual hard work he was doing for training the day before. You'd think that the soreness of his muscles would keep him awake. But seeing as he's a demon now, the twelve year old boy is not bothered by the throbbing of said muscles. No, where as if he were still human it'd be too harsh for him to sleep through, as a demon he's sleeping like a baby. He WAS dreaming of his birthday that had only recently passed. Back before Kryme came along, Naruto was always tracked down and beaten by various shinobi and civilians alike. But when Kryme came, the humans didn't dare come near the apartment complex with any ill intentions. Now, as you and I know well, in the anime, poor Naruto is a flunkie in the Academy and therefore is tricked into stealing the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsu from the Hokage Tower by Mizuki. That is not the case in this fanfiction, though. He still has issues with the Bushin no Jutsu due to his massive chakra reserves, but instead of being unable to really do anything about that, Naruto had explained to Kryme just what he had to do in order to pass and graduate. The result was the two of them going to Hiruzen and asking for advice. In turn, the old man allowed Naruto access to the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, knowing of the boy's large reserves. It didn't take him long to learn and master, and as a result, it's his current favorite Ninjutsu- the only one really- in his arsenal.

**"Kit...Kit it's time to get up and get ready...Kit...Kit! Are you listening?! It's time to get up and find out who's on your team! You know if Kryme were here, he'd be punting you into the shower by now!"** Kurama, acting as a proper 'father' to his kit and vessel, had decided to be nice and get Naruto up when Kryme didn't and was off on a mission. As far as the Kitsune knows, Kryme isn't back in the village just yet, and therefore it's his job to wake up the Uzumaki. But as usual, it's a bitch to do so. Despite four years of waking up early and getting punted in some direction by Kryme, Naruto is still a heavy sleeper who likes to sleep in often.

"No no aniki...I don't like broccoli!" Naruto mumbles in his sleep, dreaming of memory where Kryme had force fed him broccoli during dinner.

Within his jail cell of a seal, Kurama sighs and growls to himself. The boy asked for it...Taking a deep breath, he shouts as loud as he can within the depths of Naruto's mind, "**KIT! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND GET READY FOR THE DAMN DAY! YOU'VE GOTTA GO FIND OUT WHO'S GONNA BE ON YOUR TEAM DAMN IT!"**

The result is instantaneous as Naruto lets out a loud yelp and launches himself from the bed. You'd think he'd be panicking about possibly being late to the Academy for the team assignments, but he's not. Instead, his mind is still stuck on that dream, "No! No evil broccoli! Anything but tha- Oof! Owwwww damn it! Why the hell don't I ever move this damn thing further from the bed?!" In launching himself awake, he had fallen from his bed and for the first time in a while, hit his head on the corner of his night stand. He holds the back of his head and checks for blood, but finds none as the pain quickly subsides. That said and done, he stands before heading into his bathroom and taking a quick warm shower to get rid of any grime from yesterday's training session. Once done showering, he gets dressed, black clothing and all along with his haori, torso weight hidden under his shirt while his arm and leg ones lay out in the open for all to see, their black cloth easily going with everything else he's wearing. Realizing that Kryme still isn't home from his latest mission, he sighs before taking off, grabbing an apple as he walks out the door. As soon as he's out the door, he takes off at a sprint, his long legs easily carrying him over the distance between his home and the learning center. Luckily enough, he enters the room relatively early enough to take a look over his classmates. Unsurprisingly, most of them are no-namers from civilian families or small and unimportant clans. But the ones that he really pays attention to are the ones that, along with himself, would be known as the Rookie Nine. The first one his eyes land on is Kiba.

Inuzuka Kiba hadn't changed much over the four years that they were training to become Genin, save for loosing his baby canines and getting slightly longer adult canines that are sharp and a well known indicator for someone to be of his clan. They're not as sharp or long as Naruto's, let alone Kryme's but that's because he's human. None the less, he sizes up the boy casually. They don't talk much, but like everyone else, Kiba knows of Naruto's demonic blood thanks to Kurama whom they know as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and tends to stay away. There are occasions when Kiba will come to talk to him to see how his training is going, but otherwise they don't talk. Kiba is the heir to the Inuzuka clan- a clan of dog-like people who work with one or more ninken partners and have a pack mentality- despite him having an older sister. But apparently the only reason his mother, Tsume, is alpha of the clan- or as they call it, pack- is because her husband had died in trying to take Kurama down when he attacked. Otherwise, Kiba's father would be alpha with him still being next in line.

The second person his blue eyes land on is Nara Shikamaru. This guy is an interesting one. The boy is from the Nara clan, and like Kiba is the heir of it with his father being the current head. The Naras are famous mainly for the men and their laziness yet genius IQ which make them practically unbeatable strategists. Apparently that's what Shikamaru's father does within the ranks of shinobi other than being a Jonin; he is the head of the strategy team in Konoha. Because Shikamaru has the inherited laziness in Nara men, all he really does is sleep through class, get average grades- though he could easily get the best- and complain by using his catch phrase of 'What a drag'. Shikamaru, unlike most others, pays a bit more attention to Naruto, seeing as at one point he was the loser of the class, and then by the next year he was competing with Sasuke for rookie of the year; something supposedly impossible for someone seemingly as stupid as Naruto. Because he pays a bit more attention to Naruto, he knows the real reason as to just why Kurama attacked the village, having been placed under a power Genjutsu made by a powerful Sharingan. But even so, that does not make them friends, but instead more like close acquaintances.

Third to catch his eyes is the shyest girl Naruto has ever met, Hyuuga Hinata the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Said clan, Naruto discovered, is famous not for its creepy eyes and over formalness, but for the powerful blood line limit called the Byakugan- the dojutsu that when activated allowed the user to see a person's heart rate, chakra amount/flow, kintetsu and even 359 degees around them even at a distance. Despite the proud air that most Hyuuga carry around them, this one is the opposite. She is shy and timid instead of reformed and strong. Naruto, though, finds the girl even stranger than those observations. He's tried to hold conversations with the girl before, but her reaction would always make him confused. She'd refuse to look at him and poke her index fingers in front of her chest, while her face would get red. At first Naruto thought she was afraid of him after finding out that he's not exactly human, but according to Pops, that's not exactly it. Though he won't tell young Naruto what exactly is bothering the girl, says he has to figure it out himself.

Fourth up is the silent Aburme Shino. There's not much Naruto can really say about this guy. He graduated pretty close to the top for a silent and loner type of guy. But if anything, this guy is the least caring for the blonde's heritage as a demon through Kurama and brother to the demon Kryme. Still, they don't talk much, unless Shino catches him almost stepping on a bug or swatting one away from him. Either way, he's not that interesting as he's just so neutral about everything. But then again, that's how it apparently it is for any and all Aburmes, being neutral to everything.

Best friend to Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji is also a bit of a mystery to Naruto. The boy treats him as casually as Shino or Shikamaru, and he's constantly eating for whatever reason. Naruto figures it's because of a fast metabolism, but then again then why would he be fat? Speaking of the 'taboo' word when it comes to the boy with swirls on his cheeks and a scarf around his chubby neck, apparently it's not smart to say 'fat' near Choji let alone call him such a thing. He gets very angry when one does, and as such basically goes berserk until the one who said it is out of commission- normally knocked out. This guy isn't that talkative despite being heir to the Akimichi clan and son of Chouza.

Haruno Sakura has got to be one of the people he hates the most among all his classmates, let alone those who will become known as the Rookie Nine. Rival to Yamanaka Ino, she's one of the loudest girls Naruto has had the displeasure of knowing. Before Kryme came along, Naruto had thought the clanless, noname-civilian family girl, was pretty and the girl of his dreams. Why he thought that, he can't remember. Especially since she's the daughter of the Haruno on the civilian half of consul. This girl is a book worm and nothing more, no strength or determination to be a shinobi in Naruto's eyes. She doesn't prove him wrong by being the President of Sasuke's fan club and constantly cooing over the last Uchiha. Naruto would hate if if this girl was on his team.

Yamanaka Ino is the heiress to the Yamanaka clan, a small but well known clan for its jutsu that mainly have to do with the mind and require a fairly strong mind. Her father is head of the sentry squad among the shinobi ranks, though how he is, is something of a mystery to Naruto. Kryme described it as being similar to a telepath, in being able to spread mental awareness from the body and over distances in order to either enter another's mind or simply keep a wide span of intelligence on something specific. The Yamanakas' mind jutsus also help a great deal with interrogation according to Naruto's older brother. If it weren't for the fact that this girl is also one of Sasuke's fan girls- vice president of the club in fact- he'd say he'd much more prefer her over Sakura every day, the fact that she's not a banshee that screams all the time is a plus. But unfortunately, she too doesn't seem that interested in being a proper shinobi.

The last one to catch Naruto's gaze is Uchiha Sasuke, his rival for Rookie of the Year and one of two of the last surviving Uchiha in the world. The reason being for him being of a dying breed, is because his brother, Uchiha Itachi whom was a former Anbu captain and genius in the ninja arts, supposedly went crazy and killed the whole clan in one night. He spared Sasuke for some unknown reason, and apparently told him to hunt him down and kill him when he thought he was ready to do so. Makes no sense to Naruto, but Kurama says that most Uchihas are insane with power and therefore nothing they say really makes sense. None the less, while he wouldn't mind being on Sasuke's team for the fact that he's strong and only hates him because they're rivals, the guy has a tree up his ass and is focused on nothing but stupid revenge. If Naruto thought like this kid does- thinking revenge would get him something- then the village would be gone by now. But Naruto knows much better than the boy apparently.

Done observing people, he ignores Ino and Sakura and promptly walks passed them in order to sit next to his rival. He also ignores the screaming Sakura does, and merely sends a cold blue glare her way, daring her to try and make him move from his spot. Of course the girl doesn't do so. What's the point in trying to fight a demon like Naruto, let alone the brother of a demon like Kryme? Yes, after finding out that Kryme isn't human, her crush on him dissolved into nothingness, though Ino's slightly lingered despite that all. None the less, Naruto promptly ignores Iruka-sense's speech, as well as the gentle brown eyes that look at him and linger every now and then through out the speech. Apparently the Chunin thought that his 'advice' that he'd give Naruto now and then helped him out. Not that it did, but Naruto doesn't mind if the man thinks that way. Over the four years he went from indifferent to caring for whatever reason. None the less, as he hears His team members, he can't help but mentally groan, earning him a chuckle from Pops from within the seal. _Yea, laugh it up old man_ Naruto grumbles mentally, ignoring the fact that Kurama decides to do just that. _Teamed up with my fellow Rookie of the year and some banshee. Great_. Yup, Kami decided to be a dick and place both Naruto and Sasuke as Rookies of the Year, the happening being rather rare apparently. After being told to come back to this very class room after lunch, he exits by window, wanting to head for the usual meeting place for Naruto and his brother when he's home and it's lunch break.

He doesn't know if said brother is home, but still it's worth a try. Kryme will know where he is. But when he makes it to the meeting place, a small clearing on top of Hokage Mountain, he doesn't see his brother. Though someone is definitely there. Before him is an over grown wolf that looks to of recently finished hunting and having a meal, if his blood spattered paws and face are any sign. The wolf is a magnificent beast, despite being the size of of a large Clydesdale stallion. Silver-white fur that looks like silk to the touch, and silver-blue eyes that scream just how deadly he is. Naruto doesn't know just how the wolf got there, but he's still in awe at the sight. What admittingly surprises him, though, is the familiar deep voice that speaks to him causing him to stumble back in his surprise.

"What, you're just gonna gawk and stare at me? What kind of little brother are you, eh gaki(1)?" That voice, the smokey-silk flow to it, and the medium bass pitch is all too familiar to Naruto. And he can't help but wonder if his brother is using his power over sound to fuck with the blonde.

"Very funny aniki, you can come out of the woods now," Naruto calls to thin air. No one is there besides the talking wolf and Naruto himself.

"You're an idiot, gaki. Don't you remember me telling you that I have three different forms other than my original form? One for each type of demon blood that's in me?" Kryme speaks, his voice once more coming from the massive wolf's mouth.

Naruto blinks and thinks back before sweat dropping. Is that something his dearest older brother had told him? Maybe he wasn't paying attention...Or maybe he was too tired to? He pushes aside his sibling's own sweat drop and in a bout of childishness tries to play it like he knew that the wolf was Kryme the whole time. "Ha! You fell into my trap! I knew it was you all along!" He points dramatically, trying his best to fool the older demon.

"You suck at fibbing," the wolf speaks before sighing and beginning to clean is paws. "Anyways, I have a surprise for you, ototou. You wanna hear it now or later?"

Naruto's never been good at waiting for things like surprises, hell, he can barely wait for something when training in stealth. "Tell me now!"

"I'm gonna be on your team," Kryme grins out, his black lips pulling back to show his sharp rows of white teeth. "Asked to be put on, since I have a feeling you're gonna get into some deep shit and need some back up. Besides, the missions he keeps on putting me on are boring as hell".

"Y-you...You actually managed to do that?! Then why are you in your wolf form?"

"Eh, promised that I'd only help you in this form and this form alone. So I don't get found out and so the old man doesn't get accused by the consul and Danzo of treating you specially- though that's what they were doing with Sasuke. I found out that they tried to order Kakashi, your new sensei by the way, to only focus on Sasuke. This'll also keep me safe, since Danzo apparently keeps on coming to the old man in an attempt to turn me into a weapon of mass destruction; uses the fact that since I'm in a sense a loose cannon that I should be put on a leash and controlled lest something make me angry and I try to destroy the village," Kryme explains at length. "So...Any questions?"

"Where's Shinigami?"

"Only you would notice that I can't carry him in this form. He's in my shadow, of course. I'm not gonna leave him at home or laying somewhere else for someone to just pick up and play with," Kryme's answer is. After doing this, he reaches down with his mouth, dipping it into the shadow of one of his paws and pulling out a bento box wrapped in cloth. "Also, you forgot this, so I figured I wouldn't let you starve and brought it with me. Don't worry about me; I just ate". That said, he lays down, watching as Naruto plops down onto his butt and begins to dig in.

Once Naruto was done eating, Kryme had insisted on surprising the rest of the class with Naruto's 'new' friend. In order to do so, Kryme also insisted on Naruto clambering onto Kryme's back and ride him back to the Academy. They are partners now, like the Inuzukas and their ninken, he had pointed out thus convincing the blonde that's it's okay for the blonde to ride on his back and give orders of sorts from time to time. Though Naruto brought up a valid point when it came to addressing Kryme while he was in his form.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

"I can't call you by your real name since you're kind of in hiding. So what am I supposed to call you when calling out to you or something?" This was while Kryme was trotting with his brother on his back and getting used to the feeling of riding him. None the less, they were half way to the Academy.

"Eh?...Oh right, I actually completely forgot about that already," cue sweat drop, "Call me...Oh, I don't know...Shikyo. Yea, Shikyo works"

"That sounds like a girl name".

"So does yours, and so did your voice before you started to go through puberty," Kryme shoot back. "Now shut up and look more confident; you're riding a giant work horse sized wolf. By the way, Shikyo means 'death' idiot".

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI**_

Kryme walks the halls of the Academy smoothly, claws making that tick tick one normally hears when an animal with long claws walks along tile, taking turns where Naruto tells him to. It's only a few minutes after they've entered the building that they reach the proper door. Kryme shifts slightly on his paws as Naruto leans forwards in order to open the door for them. Unsurprising to Kryme, the only team left waiting is Naruto's...Well it's his too now he supposes. None the less, heads turn in the direction and as one two pairs of eyes widen in surprise. The pairs of eyes belong to Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, as they weren't expecting Naruto to come back to the room having to duck down slightly due to the fact that he's on a massive silver wolf, surprisingly looking like some sort of god of war.

"Afternoon you two," Kryme hears Naruto barely hide the prideful grin that wants to slap itself onto his face. But the blonde is good in keeping his cool as he smoothly gets off of Kryme's back and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto...What is that?" Sakura asks, eyes wide with fear and awe. She's seen wolves milling around near the gates of the village walls, but, none of them got anywhere near as large as the one inside the room is.

"He's not a what, he's a he. And his name is Shikyo. She's my battle partner...Kind of like Kiba and his puppy, but instead of a puppy I have a massive wolf," Naruto shrugs lightly, absentmindedly running his hands along the fur that's surprisingly soft.

Sasuke's eyes narrow from their surprised position, "Why didn't you bring him with you until now? And why haven't I seen you around with him training?"

"Simply because I wanted him to be a surprise and we trained in a secluded area, that's all," is Naruto's simple statement while Kryme sits onto his haunches casually.

"Tch, where's your bother? I'm ready for my rematch," Sasuke changes the subject, wanting to fight the man who had made that deal with him.

"Out on a mission. He IS an Elite Jonin you know, practically a one man Anbu team. He's not home often," Naruto lies easily, and Kryme buries the urge to pat the boy on the back for the easy way it flows from his lips. Proper deception is an invaluable skill for a shinobi to have. "Now...No sign of our sensei?"

"He's right behind you," a certain silver haired human with an orange book drones lightly. He looks over the group of three and then to the massive wolf next to Naruto. Kakashi, having gone on missions with this wolf before, blinks knowingly but accepts whatever silent reason Kryme is there in the first place. It's better he doesn't question things the demon does lest he get a head ache. "Anyways...My impression of you guys is that I hate you".

"And you're a lieing human who likes to be late," Kryme answers back. The result is more of a consequence as Sakura promptly screams and points.

"It can talk! Kill it! Kill it! It's a demon!"

Naruto sighs and glares at Sakura with cold blue orbs as he takes a hand full of fur and uses it to help him mount onto Kryme's back. "Of course Shikyo is a demon; how else would a wold get this big. Demand that he be killed one more time and you'll find yourself in the hospital". That said, he gently pats 'Shikyo's' shoulder. "Let's go with Kakashi-sensei, Shikyo. These losers can catch up later and at their own pace".

"Well," Kakashi interrupts casually, "I'll be waiting on the roof for you guys. Don't take too long".

"Right," Kryme nods and turns his large body turn go back through the door he had just come through moments earlier. That said, he finds himself walking next to Kakashi as he casually walks his way up to the roof, the only real sound being the tick tick of Kryme's claws against the tile. "You're gonna have your hands full with an avenger and a fangirl, you know," he casually states to the reading man.

Kakashi doesn't look away from his book, but still eye smiles, "At least I have you and Naruto-kun to keep me sane, then, huh?"

"What's sane?" The two demons ask as one, both grinning wildly to show white and sharp teeth. This question makes the scarecrow sigh lightly.

"I should of known"

"Yes you should of," the two answer as one once more, though Kryme chuckles at the end at his and his brothers' antics. Naruto didn't know Kakashi in person until today, but Kryme's told him so many things about the man that the blonde might as well as know him personally. All that's left to do is wait for the two slow pokes on the roof of the building.

* * *

_**Damn that took a bit of time to type up. Not because it's long, but because I had to think of a way to get Kryme onto the team. Next chapter will be the bell test. I do, however want to start asking for reviews as I want to see what those of you who have read at least this far think. Should I drop it and try a different approach? Maybe I shouldn't go into so much detail about things? Let me know please!**_


	8. Team

_**I know this is a bit late, but I want to thank**_ **TehBdog****_and _****terfa** _**for favoriting Kryme's story. I'd also like to thanks**_ **TehBdog****_(again),_** **RedOwl96****, ****Tensa-Zangetsu102**** and ****gunslayer12** _**for following him. You five rock. As for those who have at least given the story a look-see, I thank you too as I honestly wasn't expecting more than a couple people to do so. **_

**_As said before, I will no longer be putting what means what in terms of bold, italics and underlining, nor the disclaimer as I'm fairly certain that I have been clear enough. _**

**_In the last chapter, there was a bit of Sakura bashing, not a lot and it was minimal as compared to what I've seen before, and that's how it's going to be. She's not my favorite character out there, but she could honestly be worse as I'm sure many of you have seen. Plus, at least she gets better during the time skip in the anime and therefore isn't too bad. _**

**_With all that said and done...Let's see what the newly made team can do. _**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Team**

Kryme finds himself being used as something to be leaned upon, but he doesn't really mind. Even if he did, he'd have to deal with it seeing as he's Naruto's partner. As he, the blonde, and Kakashi wait for Sasuke and Sakura to make it to the roof, he works on getting rid of what blood he missed from his lunch. He hadn't had raw meat in a long time, so he kind of went a bit crazy in tearing flesh with his teeth and claws. But then again, that's bound to happen as controlling beastial instincts after having not dealt with them in a while is a hard thing to do whether one realizes it or not. It's hard for him to not get swallowed up by his wolven instincts- or if he were in either of his other two forms, it'd be hard not to go with those instincts as well- and as such become a barely tamed beast. Hell, he can smell multiple women on their periods at the moment from all over the village and it makes him want to...Yea. Like I said, animal instincts. None the less, he pauses from his cleaning of his silvery white fur to look as the duo walk through the door to the roof and take a seat a bit further away from Naruto on the stairs in front of where Kakashi is leaning and reading his book.

The silver haired Jonin actually puts away his porn in order to take a look over what he has before him. Either way, he's honestly rather bored. It's not like he should really try, right? This group of rookies won't be passing his little test, just like the rest, anyways. But...He's been given the job to be this group's Sensei, and that's what he'll do. He may not like it, but it's only for about two days. His thoughts return to the one he had about five seconds ago. Not even Naruto and Kryme would pass, as although they can work together, they've been with each other for four years. Kryme knows how to work with a team, he's an Elite Jonin, but seeing as he's playing the demon partner of on Uzumaki Naruto...Well, enough said. Once everyone is settled down, the pink haired girl on the Uchiha's right and Naruto with Kryme on the Uchiha's left, he speaks "Alright. Why don't you introduce yourselves...One at a time".

The walk up to the roof with Sasuke-kun had been all too enjoyable for one pink haired rookie. And she had wished that it lasted longer. But they were told to go meet up with their Sensei on the roof of the building, and thus she doesn't want to get yelled at for not doing so or taking too long. Happily she plops herself down next to her 'one and only' and far away from Naruto. At the mention of introducing themselves, she's confused, "Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?" There's all sorts of things you could say to introduce yourself after all.

Kakashi uncrosses his arms in a casual manor, almost shrugging as he lists off things off the top of his head with a closed eye. His words are said almost slowly, it could be seen to the keen eye for what it is: annoyance at a stupid question. "Things you like...Things you hate...Dreams for the future," is it me, or is his voice droning? "Hobbies," he crosses his arms once more over his chest, "Things like that".

Naruto speaks up from his leaning position on Kryme, "Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean, you talk first so that we can see how it's supposed to work". Naruto, however, knows how it's supposed to work. But for the sake of still seeming not as smart as he is- which is about at Sasuke's level after Kryme's training. He had been no where near as smart four years ago- as he doesn't want to show that he actually has a brain just yet.

Kakashi catches onto Naruto's little game right away, and can't help but mentally smile at the boy. Deception is a key skill needed for shinobi everywhere. But then he frowns a bit mentally as well. But deceiving his team mates isn't such a good idea as they should know each other's weaknesses and strengths inside and out. None the less, he points to himself, "Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi...Things I like and things I hate," ahh there's that half lidded lazy/bored look he normally has on his face, "IIII don't feel like telling you that". He sees the pink haired girl make a slightly surprised noise. Did she expect him to just spill his entire story out to them? "Dreams for the future...Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies".

Sakura huffs to herself, looking towards Naruto with a dead pan look, "That was useless. All he really told us was his name".

Naruto looks to the pink haired girl and grins almost knowingly, but none the less makes a noise of agreement.

Kakashi in the mean time uncrosses his arms again and motions towards the three- not including Kryme of course- before putting his arms back where they were, crossed over his torso. "Okay, your turn; you on the right, you first".

Naruto nods lightly before leaning off of Kryme and falling into a leaning position with his arms on his knees casually. "Nice to meet you at last. My brother told me lots about you, Kakashi-sensei. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, my brother Kryme, and Shikyo," can't leave any possible openings that would lead someone to finding that Shikyo and Kryme are the same person, now can we? He doesn't see Kryme nod approvingly to the boy, "And training. I dislike how long it takes for ramen to cook, when my brother is off on a mission, and those who hate me simply because I hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune and have officially become a demon myself only my birthday that recently passed; on that note, I hate people who disrespect Kryme or Shikyo for being demons themselves. My hobbies are training with Kryme and Shikyo, studying Fuinjutsu, and finding ways to incorporate my brother's Kenjutsu style into something that can be used with a Kunai instead of a sword. My dream...Is to be the greatest Hokage. That way people will have no choice but to realize that not all demons are horrid monsters, and that even a child that started off like I did can become something great".

At first, Kakashi thought that when he chose Naruto to introduce himself first, he was gonna pull something stupid and rave on and on about ramen and nothing but before announcing his dream. But, as the boy shows that he's actually a lot more complex, he realizes what kind of impact Kryme's had on the child. _He's definitely grown up in an interesting way...Kryme is right; he has potential. _"Alright, next," his lazy-bored gaze falls onto the long pink haired girl in the red battle dress. Just looking at her, her lack of muscle tone and the way her hair is in such good condition, he can tell she's a fangirl. _Ugh...great_.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," she happily introduces, her hands on her closed knees as she sits up straight and meets her gaze brightly. "What I like- Uh...I mean the _person _I like is uhh," she now rests her elbows on her knees, glancing at Sasuke whom has been sitting there with clasped hands in front of his face the whole time, and giggling. She tries again, "My hobby is...," and again with the looking at Sasuke and giggling lightly. "My dream for the future is," she places her mouth behind her hands and squeals. When Kakashi prompts for her dislike, she glares to her far left and announces, "Naruto!" Not that the blonde cares.

Kakashi sighs as his body slumps, _Girls her age are more interested in boys than in ninja training...Rin, I'm glad you weren't like her_. "Last one," he announces, ignoring Sakura's giggle and keen interest in the black haired boy of her affection.

Sasuke speaks in a monotone, keeping his mouth behind his hands and laced fingers while staring blankly at nothing. "My name is...Uchiha Sasuke. I _hate_ a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything," he ignores Sakura's noise of surprise. What, did she think an avenger like himself has time to like things? No, every waking moment is spent training so he can..."What I have is not a dream, because I _will _it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan. And after I defeat Shinri Kryme, I'm going to destroy a certain man".

_As if you could defeat Kryme, teme(1). _

_My my, he remembers our little deal, eh? Heh, I look forward to putting you in your place, ningen(2)_

_Sasuke is SO hot!_

_Just as I thought..._

Wanna put those thoughts into order? None the less, with painstakingly boring introductions over and done with, the Sensei speaks up. "Hmmm...Naruto, why doesn't your partner tell us about himself. He's part of the team. I'm sorry for not bringing this up until Sasuke's turn was up". All eyes turn to the massive silvery white beast behind the blond.

"I get a turn?" Kryme chuckles out, a slight smile spreading across his face as he picks his head up from its resting position, "Goodie. Well, as you know my name is Shikyo, I have no surname. I like blood, hunting, training with Naruto and Kryme, protecting Naruto, and singing". At this, he sees the confused look on Sakura's face and in Sasuke's eyes. "Singing as in howling, silly children. That's what we wolves call our howling because in reality a pack is a choir. I dislike humans who hate demons for stupid reasons, not all of us are monsters, I hate those that are weak, and those who prey on the weak. I hate those who try to harm Naruto, as well as those who underestimate him because they cannot look underneath the underneath. My dreams for the future are to find a mate," not really, Kryme prefers being single, "And have a family, as well as to succeed in helping Naruto rise to the very top". What the top is, he'll let them figure out.

_Ankiki...Thank you..._

_He'll actually make a good ally...Maybe_

_I...I don't know whether to be scared because he likes so much violence, or hopeful that he actually gets to find someone to love_

_I wonder what is truth and what is false, eh Kryme?_

Again, can you put those in order? None the less, Kakashi goes on. "Good, you're all unique and all have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow".

Naruto can't help but grin and playfully salute the silver haired man, "What kind of mission is it?"

"It's a task...that the five of us will do together," Kryme almost laughs out loud as the Jonin decides to be vauge, not wanting to give away that it's actually a test that must be passed. Can the kiddies actually drag the fact out of the man's mouth? Let's see, shall we?

"Out with it Sensei! What _kind_ of mission?" Something doesn't seem right. Kryme said when one gets a mission, that they report to Old Man Hokage for a scroll of the mission specs as well as a briefing. And if it's an escort mission, then the person that they're escorting is introduced there as well.

Kakashi mentally sighs, "It's...A survival exercise," there's a sigh n his voice too. Damn, Kryme must of told him just how it works when you get a mission. It's rare that you get briefed outside the Hokage's office.

"A survival exercise? I thought we were gonna get a real mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff at the Academy; that's how we got here," Sakura states knowingly. She doesn't want to practice some more, she wants to show Sasuke how good she is on a real mission!

"This is not like your previous training," Kakashi states patiently.

"Then what kind of training is it?" Kryme goes ahead to ask curiously. Being friends with the man, but he's not gonna let the surprise go. The kiddies gotta learn this part on their own. And as such, when the test that you, Kryme and I know Kakashi is talking about actually happens, he'll just play along.

Kakashi chuckles at both the question and to show that he knows exactly what Kryme is doing. And he's grateful for it. As Sakura asks what he's laughing about, he tauntingly chuckles a bit more before almost playfully answering with, "If I tell you, you're not going to like it~". He can see Sasuke tense, and chuckles a bit more. Ahh, they're taking this so seriously. Naruto included as the boy is watching him like an animal of prey would their next meal.

"Come on now Kakashi-sensei, out with it already. No holding back," Naruto prompts, his blue gaze not wavering from its target.

Kakashi complies, putting a serious tone into his voice as he states something not even Kryme knew- after all, he didn't go through the ranks like a normal person. "Out of the 27 students who just graduated from here, only 9 will continue as Genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it pass/fail test. And the chances that you will pass is at _least_ 66 percent". The reactions are actually kind of funny, but Kakashi holds in his laughter.

Kryme also has been paying close attention to Kakashi's words, which turn out to be pretty damn interesting. Only 66 percent is barely over half. Meaning chances that the team fails is practically 50 percent. Silver-blue eyes are pulled to Naruto as he speaks.

"That's bull shit right there. We," as in himself, as Kryme practically killed him in training him, "Worked hard to get there damn it. What was the graduation test for in the first place if only nine of us are gonna become real Genin? Why not just weed us out as the graduation test and call it a day? Otherwise you're giving everyone false hope".

"Oh that? That was just used to select canidates who might become Genin. _I_ choose whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5am; bring your ninja gear," Kakashi states seriously despite the fact that his only visible eye is still have lidded in that lazy-bored fashion of his.

A low growl comes from Naruto as he places a hand onto the step he's sitting on and curls his fingers. You'd thing his long finger nails would bend backwards due to the force he's curling his fingers in, but having strong claws is only part of having demonic DNA run through one's veins. It's not his claws that are harmed, it's the cement that earns new claw gauges in it. _I'm not being weeded out damn it. I've worked for too hard and too long to just be where I am skill wise only to fail in the end. Not only will I kick my own ass, Kryme will kick my ass and then put me into training overdrive_.

Sakura in the mean time is also frustrated, and she curls into herself a bit with a determined look in those pretty green eyes of hers. _If I fail, I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun. This is a trial of love,_ so certain about her thoughts, isn't she?

Kryme, curious to see Sasuke's reaction looks in the boy's direction only to see his hands shaking from tense muscles and a determined look on his face. _Kakashi got them all good, hehe. Looks like mister hot shot Uchiha is just as determined as little Naruto. _

"That's it," Kakashi turns his back to them and casually puts his hand in the air as if dismissing them, which he is. Though he looks over his shoulder to look at them as he adds on, "You better skip breakfast tomorrow...Or else you'll puke". The three Genin hopefuls feel shock over come their faces, different thoughts running through their head.

_I've never puked during the early morning training sessions Kryme-nii put me through! Why the hell would I puke this time!_ But he's not going to risk the possibility that he might actually do so just because he hasn't done so in the past.

**The next day, training ground seven**

Five in the morning had rolled around too quickly for a certain Uzumaki, but even so he's used to getting up early in order to train with Kryme. Speaking of the demon, he chuckles to himself as he walks at Naruto's side in his wolf form, remembering the night before, when they got home from the meeting with Kakashi. Naruto had asked him just how prepared for the survival test he should be, only for Kryme to shrug as he fixed up dinner and answer vaugely that he can't tell the boy or else it would ruin the surprise. None the less, Kryme had helped Kurama make sure Naruto was awake and moving by 4:30, so that he could get ready and he and 'Shikyo' could get to the training ground on time. Kryme looks to his right now, where his partner and brother stumbles along tiredly which is an odd sight. _He must of not slept well due to being too busy trying to figure out just what the test is gonna be like. Idiot_, Kryme can't help but think to himself fondly. As he and Naruto come to meet Sasuke and Sakura in the middle of the training ground, the pinkette is the only one to really bother greeting the boys.

And soon enough Kryme finds himself being used as a pillow by one barely awake Uzumaki while a now fully awake Sakura and an always stoic Sasuke stand to wait for their Sensei that's late...Again. It's not until the sun is fully into the sky that Kakashi finally shows himself to his team, "Good morning everybody," he greets casually.

"You're late," Sakura states the obvious while Kryme gets up in order for Naruto to be broken out of his dozing state. The blond stands and glares at Kakashi, unhappy that the man's late...Again.

"Well...A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way," Kakashi blatantly lies, making Naruto glare harder, Sasuke to scoff, and Sakura to groan annoyedly. Kryme on the other hand knows the truth as to what Kakashi was doing, and doesn't say anything. The man's reason for being late is a respectable one. Kind of stupid, but respectable. Kakashi clears his throat before casually stating, "Well...Let's get started". He places a timer down onto the middle of three posts and promptly presses the middle which complies to the motion with a click . "Here we go, it's set for noon," he hears the curious sounds from Naruto, whom is currently wondering what the timer is for. But Kakashi explains soon enough, "Your assignment is simple," he holds up two bells which jingle as one, "You just have to take these bells from me, that's all there is to it," the bells jingle again due to Kakash moving his arm up and down, "If you can't get them by noon you'll go without lunch". He continues on despite Naruto's sound of surprise as he realizes that that's why they were told not to eat breakfast. "You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while _I _eat _my _in front of you".

Naruto has always had a huge appetite, and ever since he became a demon it's only gotten bigger. As such, his eyes widen and he's groaning after his stomach demands food. Kryme in the mean time, chuckles. This isn't really his test, so he made sure to eat before waking Naruto up that morning.

Sakura, ever the observant one notices something vital, "Wait a minute! There's _three _of us. How come there's only two bells" Shikyo doesn't count seeing as he's Naruto's partner.

Kakashi gives an eyes smile and chuckles good naturedly, "Well that that way, at least one of you will be tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for trying to complete the mission. That one goes back to the Academy," the bells jingle two more times, "Then again, all _three _could flunk out too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells" said silver objects are pulled into his gloved hand by their strings.

_What? _Sakura doesn't believe that someone would willingly tell someone else to use weapons for used on real missions and to come at him with a killer's intent. "Those weapons are too dangerous Sensei".

Normally, now would be the time where Naruto would mention Kakashi being unable to dodge an eraser, only to be mocked and angered, in which turn he would attack Kakashi angrily just to find that he's much too slow and as such easily defeated by a single move. Kakashi would then tell Naruto coolly that he didn't say 'start' yet, but then praise him for coming at him with the intent to destroy. But, since the eraser incident never happened, the rest of the situation can't happen in turn.

"Yes they are, Sakura, and that's why I want you to use them. I want you to use whatever tools you have at your disposal," Kakashi states lightly.

Sakura's brow's furrow in only semi-understanding, but then her eyes fall on the wolf demon next to Naruto, "What about Naruto's wolf?"

"Shikyo is Naruto's partner just like ninken are partners to the Inuzuka clan. He is trained to fight side by side with Naruto. And like shinobi, or even ninken, he is considered a weapon," Kakashi answers, "If Naruto wants to, he may use Shikyo to help him fight me, just as a weapon should be used". Internally, he really hopes that Kryme doesn't fight him; things would get very messy very fast. "Now...Begin!"He watches as his students jump off as one, and he nodes to himself as he finds Sasuke well hidden in a tree, and Sakura in some bushes low to the ground. Though he finds Naruto standing before him and tilts his head. He figured Naruto, being the brother of an Elite Jonin that also happens to be a demon that trained him for four years, would understand a shinobi's need for stealth. "What are you doing Naruto?"

"I don't need to hide to take you down, we're fairly evenly matched," Naruto states as the wind blows passed him, causing his haori to flutter almost dramatically. "Shall we begin?" Naruto asks lightly. It's almost like he's a completely different person, his speech patterns becoming more properly formed and his stature being pulled up to its full 5'5''- still pretty tall for a twelve year old- height.

"You think we're on even grounds? Naruto, even though you've been training with Kryme for four years, you're no where near my skill level. I have more experience than you, and I'm bigger and stronger than you. But," Kakashi eye smiles before falling into a relaxed stance; he knows that even though Naruto's not near his skill level, Kakashi will still need two hands in order to bat off Naruto's attacks, "I'll humor you, okay?"

Naruto knows that he is not as strong as Kakashi, let alone no where near as experienced. But he's still a growing demon boy, and he still has much time to learn. He also knows that he's fairly the same speed as Kakashi with his weights on, which will give him the element of surprise. That said, he rushes the silver haired man, moving at a speed that he sees Kakashi surprised to see. He knows that Sasuke and Sakura can't really follow his movements clearly at this speed despite it not being his fastest, but no matter. With a punch being sent at Kakashi's face, he's forced to dodge a kick soon after his hand is pushed away forcefully, and then he has to jump over a leg sweep make by the same leg the Jonin had just used. Naruto retaliates with a set of kicks of his own, one coming up and then straight down like a pick axe, which forces Kakashi to have to back up as it was a bit too fast for him to block. Naruto doesn't finish up there though, oh no. As Kakashi tries to get around and behind him, as soon as he's in Naruto's range, he sends a kick backwards towards Kakashi's gut before spinning on his standing foot and throwing an assortment of punches at the man. The punches are well aimed but utterly random as in Kakashi can't see any telegraphing on where the next punch will be. And, smartly, as Kakashi begins to get used to dodging and blocking and even countering the punches, he brings up a foot in an attempt to kick him in the chin. This works, surprisingly to the silver haired man, and he's sent flying a good distance into the air only for a speedy Naruto to appear above him and set to send a heel into Kakashi's sternum. A kick like that will crack if not break said bone. So, as soon as Naruto's foot gets close enough to be milliseconds from hitting him, Kakashi replaces himself with a log. The innocent thing doesn't even get a chance to see what's coming at it as it crashes to the ground and causes a little, log sized, dent in the ground below before it splinters. Kakashi's eye widens at the sight of the poor log's splinters, surprised that Naruto has the leg strength to do that. It's a good thing that he didn't get hit by that kick. Though he stifles a grunt as he's found, probably by scent thanks to Naruto's nose, and is kicked in the ribs once, twice, and then sent flying into a tree. And so the fight continues in such a manor.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura are stuck watching the fight scene with wide eyes. Since when could Naruto do that?! Not even Sasuke can do that and he was tied with the blonde for Rookie of the Year! The two shinobi in the grass exchange blows at a pace that Sakura can't follow, and one that Sasuke can barely do so. Either way, to their inexperience eyes the battle is epic. Sasuke is the first of Kryme's targets as he creeps his way through the trees that surround training ground seven and tracks the boy down to a single tree. With a easy leap, he's standing on a branch next to Sasuke, and makes his move.

"You know Naruto can't beat him on his own," Kryme speaks, spooking Sasuke as he hadn't realized that Kryme was there. This makes Kryme scoff mentally as the boy's awareness isn't all that great. "He's strong and fast from training with Kryme, but Kakashi's still got the upper hand even though it looks like Naruto's got him running for his money"

"So? Why don't you go help him? You're his partner aren't you?" Sasuke asks blandly, throwing a glare the wolf's way.

"I am helping him, just not in the way you think. Why don't you help him go fight Kakashi while I go get Sakura to help me set up some traps?"

"No. I'm going to wait until Naruto's taken down and strike, since Kakashi-sensei will be tired by them," Sasuke states stubbornly, again sending a glare Kryme's way before going back to the fight.

Kryme sighs and shakes his head. "You humans are pathetic. Why you think you can mimic pack mentality is unknown to me. If you're not gonna help Naruto, then you can go fuck yourself because I'm not gonna waste my time with a dick like you," he could of tried harder, but Kryme hates humans like Sasuke, secretly using someone to do the hard part of the work and then striking when things will benefit them the most. He jumps down from the tree, not bothering to ponder just how the hell the branch had held his massive body up for so long when he could of just talked up to the Uchiha. None the less, now he's gotta try to get Sakura to see the reason behind the test. Again he stalks steadily and stealthily through the woods, tracking the girl's scent until he finds her within some bushes. He stands next to a tree not too far from said bushes.

"Not a bad hiding place for someone so young. Sasuke would be proud of you if he were with me," Kryme states lightly, making the girl open her mouth to scream in fright only for him to rush forward and put a paw on her head and make her eat dirt. "Quiet or he'll find us!" He tells the girl as she now spits out dirt and glares rather harshly at Kryme. He sighs and states, "Sorry. If I had hands, I would of used them to cover your mouth," a lie, but then again maybe it's not. He's not sure. None the less he suggests, "Why don't you help me set up some traps while Naruto keeps Kakashi busy?"

"Is Sasuke-kun going to help?" Sakura asks hopefully.

"No," he answers truthfully. He could of lied to her, but then he'd have to keep a track of that lie and twist other things that he probably couldn't control so that they'd fit the lie. Which would be a hassle.

"Then no. I'll help Sasuke-kun, but not Naruto or you. You go help him, he's your master"

"I'm TRYING to help him damn it! God, I thought you were smart. But looks like you're actually pretty damn stupid. Why are we even in a group in the first place?" That said, he turns to go find where Naruto and Kakashi are duking it out. What he finds though, is a pinned Naruto. Kakashi must of turned things up a notch and gotten behind him. With his weights on, Naruto must not of been fast enough to stop him. None the less, this is Kryme's cue to act the part of his role. He lowers himself and creeps around to a better angle that's closer to Kakashi. And once he's close enough, he launches his large body at the silver haired man, sending them rolling. Kryme knows that Kakashi's been taken completely off guard, and as such he's able to roll them until he's on top. As the Jonin meets his gaze, Kryme smirks and whispers so that no one can hear, "You're getting rusty, former Anbu Captain". As a result, Kakashi tries to get up only for the paw on his throat to push down and claws to dangerously flex, "You're not getting out of my hold, my friend," Kryme speaks loud enough for Naruto to hear as he gets closer.

"Good job Shikyo," Naruto grins out as he crouches down and unties the bells from Kakashi's person. He stands and tosses the bells up and down before looking over his shoulder to look at Sakura and an unhappy Sasuke. "Oh, hey guys. I hear from Shikyo that you didn't want to help me keep Kakashi busy until he could get to a position where he could pounce onto him like he is now," he motions to the still pinned Jonin. "But," he looks from Kakashi on the ground to his team mates before smirking lightly, "I don't need these bells. Here guys". Each catch a bell in their hand, but it's Sakura who's more confused than happy. Where as Sasuke doesn't care that the boy just gave up his chance to become a true Genin.

"What about you Naruto?" Sakura asks worriedly. She feels bad that she's taking what Naruto had worked so hard for. Sure he gave it to her, but still.

"What _about _me?" Naruto asks in turn, while Kryme gets off of Kakashi and helps him to stand on his two feet with a nudge.

"You don't have a bell, idiot," Sasuke states with crossed arms over his chest.

"So? You guys are my team mates. I don't mind giving up my prize. After all, we're a team," Naruto smirks and turns to look at Kakashi whom is watching the whole thing with a bit of pride shining through his eye. "Being a team is what matters, not the prize. Right Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi eyes smiles and nods once to Naruto, "That's right Naruto. After all, those who don't follow orders are trash, but those who leave friends behind are worse than trash". A quote that he had gotten from the boy who taught him something so insightful and true. He continues to talk while leading the group back towards the timer, "Sasuke, Sakura, you both need to learn to look underneath the underneath; deception is key in the shinobi world. And sometimes you have do dig deeper than just under one thing. Either way, you both missed the purpose of this task, which was to show you just how important team work is. Naruto and Shikyo showed you just that today not only by Shikyo trying to get you guys to help Naruto distract me, but also by trying to plant the answer to the exercise into your heads indirectly. I was going to fail you both and ask for two new candidates. But seeing as at the last minute you two were worried about Naruto and his passing, I've decided to pass all three of you". Sakura and Naruto grin widely while Sasuke can't help but smirk. Kryme in the mean time chuckles at the happy sight. Though suddenly Naruto's stomach growls and he falls to his knees holding it.

"Oh man, I think my stomach is trying to eat me from the inside out," it doesn't help that he had forgotten to bring a lunch. He grunts his gratefulness to his brother as his wolven head nudges him and prompts him to get onto his back so he doesn't have to expend any more energy that would make him even more hungry.

Kakashi chuckles at the sight before suggesting, "Why don't we go out for our first meal as a team? Ramen sound good to you guys?"

Sakura, slightly worried about the carbs, looks to Sasuke uncertainly only to watch him shrug lightly and mutter something like it's fine with him. This makes her beam to her Sensei and announce, "I'm fine with ramen as well".

Only Naruto is the happiest about it, as he grins and flails his arms happily, "Yes! The first ramen of the month is always the best!" But his flailing makes him groan as his stomach yells at him for spending more energy on moving.

"The first ramen of the month? I thought he had it every day?" Sakura asks no on in general.

Kryme answers with laughter lacing his voice, "Kryme doesn't let Naruto eat much ramen since it doesn't do much for the body besides give carbs that one doesn't need. So Naruto only gets to have it once a month". He hears the girl let out an understanding 'oh' and chuckles again.

* * *

_**Okay, so that's chapter eight. As you can see, I am neither good at fight scenes, nor am I one for making them super long. No real fight lasts multiple hours as some people who write them make them seem to last by doing long paragraphs of the scene. I did twist this around to fit a stronger Naruto and the help of Kryme, AKA Shikyo as you guys can see. I kind of wanted to put in the 'Thousand Years of Pain' part in, but found it not to fit the new and improved Naruto properly. Since I'm starting to to get further into the story, I'm gonna start asking for rates and reviews to happen. Favorites and follows are great, but I'd like a little bit more than just those. **_

_**I've decided that should I not get at least some sort of encouragement to continue writing, I'm going to let it drop and the story become discontinued. Although I like writing, I like when people want to read my work even more. **_


	9. Mission

_**Holy shit I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy with work and what not as well as other life factors. None the less, here is chapter nine out of who knows how many I'm going to make for the first part of this saga.**_

_**Also, I warn you all now: I know I was aiming to end at the beginning of the Chunin Exams, but I've changed my mind. Instead of the Chunin Exams, Kryme's job will be proven to be done by the time Zabuza attacks. In other words, this chapter. I know, this makes this story very short, but it was never meant to be long in the first place. However, because Sekai Ryoko-sha is a saga of sorts, there will be something of a sequel coming shortly afterwords so keep an eye out. On that note, there will be an epilogue just to show all Naruto's hard work pulling off, but that'll be next chapter and it won't be nearly as long as the others before it. Also, I'll be basing a story off of a Role Play thread of mine that I think is worth a good amount of time, and will be a decent read, so keep an eye out for that as well. **_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mission**

Kryme sighs as he jumps from roof to roof easily, carrying his charge of four long years on his back whilst in his wolven form. Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Number One Knuckle Headed Ninja, rests sleepily even as he holds onto silvery-white fur. It's definitely been an interesting two weeks or so since his charge and also his team has gathered together. Not long after ramen the day of the bell test, Sasuke was smart enough to ask just who the hell Shikyo actually was...

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

It didn't take the group long at all to get from the training grounds to Ichiraku's Ramen; just twenty minutes of silent mouths and hungry stomachs. Though still, once there Naruto was of course the first one to act on grabbing a seat to be in at the end of the bar. The others sat themselves in the following order: Shikyo next to Naruto at the end of the bar, with Kakashi taking Naruto's other free side. Sasuke unfortunately is stuck next to Sakura, but also is on Kakashi's other side as well.

"Give me some of the usual old man! We're celebrating the makings of a team today!" Naruto beams out to Ichiraku with a broad grin.

"Oh-ho? You're a true Shinobi now huh? Well, how about in celebration, and as a way to congratulate you, the first bowl is on the house?" Ichiraku chuckles out good naturedly.

"What? Really? Thanks!" Naruto couldn't get any happier it seems. The ramen chef nods with another chuckle before taking orders, going from the giant wolf at Naruto's side, all the way to the pinkette at the other end.

"I'll just take a large bowl of raw beef if you will," Shikyo states lightly, chin easily resting on the bar of the little stand.

"One large miso!" Naruto demands beamingly with no hesitation.

"I'll take a bowl of shrim ramen," Kakashi states, his nose stuck into that pervish book of his, his eye lazily drawing over everything it can that's on the page.

"...Beef...," is the cold order by the last Uchiha in Konoha, his form in its trademark sitting position with his fingers laced and his mouth hiding behind said fingers.

"U-umm...Could I have shrimp as well please?" Is Polite and timid Sakura's request to the man whom she doesn't know.

"Coming right up!" The man announces before getting to work like the expert he is.

"You and Shikyo make quite the team, don't you Naruto?" Kakashi lazily states, not even bothering to eye the blonde at his side.

"You bet! Me and Shikyo-"

"Shikyo and I, Naruto," the wolf corrects casually.

"-Have been together almost as long as me and Kryme have been! Shikyo used to be Kryme's partner, but since all Kryme really does is go on missions that aren't 'interesting' to Shikyo, he's decided to team up with me," Naruto continues as though his partner never corrected him. A hand is placed between the wolf's ears, ruffling the fur a bit affectionately.

"Tch," Sasuke scoffs out, "Then why have I never even seen signs of Shikyo being with you all this time? Why do I have the feeling that Shikyo doesn't even really exist?"

"Huh? Sasuke, what do you mean?"

"I'm saying that this Shikyo guy is an imposter," Sasuke bluntly rewords himself with a glare sent the wolf's way. "I'm not stupid. You're Kryme himself, aren't you?"

Shikyo suddenly lifts his head before looking in the direction of the young human. There's a smile spread across his lips and his ears are perked in interest. "So...You figured me out, eh? How'd you do it? I don't have chakra, so this isn't a Henge that's for sure".

"It was just a hunch until now," Sasuke confidentally smirks a bit, black eyes meeting the wolf's orbs, "Thanks for confirming it. Now turn back to your other form so we can fight. You have some teaching to do for me". He had closed his eyes in his confidence, only to open them and realize that there's not a wolf there. Hell, not even Kryme is standing there. But, there is suddenly a Nodachi's blade at his throat and lightly biting into the skin.

"Sorry kid, I already have you beat. Never close your eyes while bosting, it'll get you killed," behind him is Kryme, speaking into his ear ever so coolly, "You lose our deal". One of his clawed hands reaches forward and pulls the boy back towards him, only for him to be tossed into the street. "Time to pledge loyalty to me, kiddo," he growls out lightly.

"What? Here? Now?" Sasuke's eyes are wide, realizing that there are people looking at him curiously as to why he was just thrown into the street like a rag doll.

"Oh, would you rather it be at home? I can do it then...But then you'd have to pay the penalty," Kryme chuckles out, his nodachi easily resheathed and propped back onto his shoulder. He grins wide as he sees looks of disgust from civilians around them; they think he's talking about sex. Dirty humans...Now get on your knees," he coos lightly.

"L-like hell!" Sasuke yells out; he too has seen the dirty thoughts of people written on their faces. And he doesn't like it one bit.

"Then I'll force you," Kryme sighs out, before his nodachi and its sheath lash out easily and hit the boy in his solar plexus nice and hard, causing him to topple to his knees with a whoosh of air that comes out. He can see the dark glare sent his way and grins widely, "Kneel like a knight, you idiot. Kind of like you're proposing to someone, but with one arm on the non-kneeling leg, and a hand resting on the ground next to the corresponding leg...Perfect" Oh, this is going splendidly. "Now, repeat after me: I Uchiha Sasuke...,"

"I Uchiha Sasuke...," Sasuke grumbles out.

"Here by pledge allegiance to Kryme...,"

"Here by pledge allegiance to Kryme...,"

"Until my death part us. May he do as he pleases to me and with me. May I give him my heart, my soul, and my love...,"

"Until my death part us. May he do as he pleases to me and with me. May I give him my heart, my soul, and my love...,"

"He is my Master, my Lord, and therefore I will protect with everything I have, those close to and loved by him. May I die following his orders".

"He is my Master, my Lord, and therefore I will protect with everything I have, those close to and loved by him. May I die following his orders". Why is this making him sound like a raging gay?

"In turn, he is my Guardian, my protector. May he grace me with the will to protect me through thick and thin. Through maimed limbs and fixed ones. Through sickness and health, or even wealth and lack there of".

"In turn, he is my Guardian, my protector. May he grace me with the will to protect me through thick and thin. Through maimed limbs and fixed ones. Through sickness and health, or even wealth and lack there of".

"I...Uchiha Sasuke, am bound," Kryme finally finishes.

"I...Uchiha Sasuke, am bound," Sasuke echoes one last time. He shivers at the grin sent his way.

"Excellent! Come my dear boy! You have ramen to eat, and I, a bowl of meant!" And from there, they returned to their seats. Though still, during the meal, Sasuke decides to bring something up.

"Why are you acting like a wolf in order to be here? You don't have chakra...What are you?"

"Now now, no need to be so rude," Kryme teases light heartely, dangling a chunk of meat over his up turned mouth between some chopsticks. The meat falls into said mouth with a light sound before it's easilly eaten and swallowed. "But to answer your question my pet, it's simple. I was ordered to keep him safe from the dangers that may be by the higher ups. Just why...Well I'll leave you to ponder". He pauses for continuing, "As for what I am, I'm a demon of wolven, panther, and dragon descent. Simple as that".

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI**_

Surprisingly enough, being Kryme's 'servant' wasn't much different from living a normal life. The demon has yet to order him around, and so life is pretty okay thus far under his command. But, that doesn't mean that he likes the demon mutt. Not in the slightest. However, he knows he can trust the man, as he's been nothing but mostly kind to the Uchiha. Even though his cold hearted mind says 'no' towards the warm hearted- yet sarcastic, blood thirsty and violent all the same- demon, he can't help but slowly realize that he's not that bad of a guy...It seems.

Over the weeks of training in order to better their team work, Team Seven has gone on many D ranked missions, Kryme having returned to his wolven form, but not returning to the alias that had only lasted a day and a few hours around young Sasuke. Today, is not unlike any other as the team is on a mission made only for Genins. The day is hot and the sun is up high in the sky, but it does little to deter those of Team Seven. In the woods each of them is situated in various hiding places, bodies low to the ground or closely hugging the tree they hide in.

"This is Sasuke at point B," the duck butt haired tween states simply but not without determination to succeed.

Moments later, "Sakura and point C," there's also determination in her voice as well.

"Naruto and Kryme, been at point A for the past fifteen minutes. Took you guys long enough".

"Calm down Naruto, a mission like this takes time and effort. Now, assuming Kryme can hear me, I want him to-" Kakashi was going to say something important from his own hiding spot only for their target to..., "The target is moving! Go after it!"

From their position, Kryme and Naruto smirk before the latter jumps onto former's back and lets the race begin. The small target doesn't stand a chance against the demon as the demon container jumps off his wolf partner's back and further ahead of the target, making its shadowed form screech to a halt in order to turn and run in another direction. Just as it thinks it's home free, Sasuke jumps down, also blocking its path. It turns directly in a one-eighty, only for its path to be blocked a third time. The only choice it has is to go back the way it came in the first place.

"I don't think so, kitty kitty," a low rumble reaches the cat's ears before suddenly something's large and fang filled mouth gently yet firmly clenches around the cat's middle. That doesn't stop it from trying to flail and lash out at Naruto whom crouches down and laughs mockingly.

"Ha! Thought you could out smart the great Uzumaki Naru- OWW damn it!" The blonde nurses a now scratched hand that he had gotten due to his stupidity. "Dumb ass cat! Kryme, kill it!"

If the demon could, he'd talk only for Sakura to scold him for him, "Naruto, we can't kill it, it's our mission's target!" There's an annoyed look on her face as well as her hands are on her hips as she looks at him condascendingly.

"Confirm target," Kakashi states over the head sets the three two legged members of the team are wearing.

"Target confirmed," Sasuke states shortly after, "Tag on the ear that says 'Tora'"

"Well done. Let's go take this guy in," Kakashi states from the clearing he's in. His eye widens though as suddenly Naruto's voice calls over the head set, "Can't we get a better mission?! I HATE cats!"

Not too long after the group returns to the Academy where they got their mission from Sarutobi, Kryme spits out the feline and pins him quickly by a large paw before he can run away again. Despite the lupine spit on the cat's back, the wife of the Daimo picks up the poor brown tabby and practically squeezes him to death with her supposed worried 'love'.

"Heheheheheheh. That's right, get squished to death!" Naruto taunts to the cat with a grin, muscled arms crossed over his chest at the pleasurable sight of the cat's plight.

"Alright, we have a few more missions here that Team Seven can do," Sarutobi states whilst looking at a seemingly random piece of paper. "Of which are baby sitting the chief counselor's three year old, helping his wife go shopping, digging up potatoes-" Could his voice get any blander?

"Nooooo!" Naruto interrupts loudly, not caring that he just did so to the very leader of the entire village; a man who could all too easily kill him if he wanted to. "I don't want to do any of this kiddy stuff! I want some real adventure!" The boy crosses his bare arms in front of him like an X. "Come on old man!"

_He's got a point, _Sasuke states from behind the blonde and miniature version of Kryme's two legged form- can't call it a human form if he doesn't turn into a real human.

_He's so annoying_, Sakura grumbles out mentally, pushing aside the fact that she too wants to do something that'll actually allow her to show off to the pretty boys of the team. Kryme may not be 'human' right now, but that doesn't mean that he's not good looking when he is.

_I knew this was going to happen,_ Kakashi tiredly states with a bland look to his eye.

_Nice Naruto! Now maybe we can do something more fu- _Kryme's cut off by Iruka whom slams his hands onto the desk from next to Sarutobi, an angered look on his features.

"You idiot! You're nothing but a Genin fresh out of the Academy! You start like everyone else with low ranked missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!" The chunin yells to the blonde roughly. At his side, Sarutobi almost embarassedly hides his face with a tip of his Hokage hat.

"Hell no! Baby sitting isn't a mission, it's just a stupid-" he's cut off by dodging a fist that had been aimed to hit him on the top of his head. The owner of this fist is a fingerless gloved hand is none other than Kakashi himself.

"It's just a stupid chore," Kryme smirks out, finishing Naruto's rant for him and chuckling at the annoyed look Kakashi gives him.

"Naruto, would you shut up?" Kakashi groans out.

"How can I do that when you're trying to punch my lights out?!" Naruto complains with a glare and pointing finger.

"Naruto...," Sarutobi starts, getting his attention, "It seems you don't understand what's going on. Many different types of requests come into this city every day. From baby sitting to assassinations," Now THAT sounds like a mission Kryme could do at the moment, "They're carefully recorded, assessed and then ranked either A, B, C, or D depending on the difficulty they possess. We shinobi are also ranked from top to bottom. Hokage at the top, then Jonin, Chunin, and Genin. At the highest level, we select the missions and submit them to the ranks with the appropriate skill and experience; A to the Jonins, B and C to the Chunins, C and D to the Genins. And if the mission is completed successfully, we are paid in turn with a sum of money that supports the village as well as our work". It is then that he realizes that no one from the team before him is listening.

"So, I was hunting earlier today and I saw the weirdest thing ever," Kryme states, sitting as he's surrounded by his little brother and the rest of the team. "There was these two random guys, one a man and the other an older than maybe you three children, hugging out like it was a gay fest or something! I think It must of been a genjutsu though, since I couldn't look away from either them nor the sunset behind th-"

"Silence!" Sarutobi demands with a glare.

"Oh...," Kakashi states as they all turn towards them, feeling slightly guilty, "Sorry about that".

"Oh come on!" Naruto stands up for his partner, "You're always lecturing us like you're our grand father! Well, I'll have you know that I'm not a brat damn it, and I've been training too hard to just get these chores! My skills will get rusty! I'm a Shinobi and I want a damn Shinobi mission! Gah!" He huff at the end, crossing his arms over his toned chest.

Sarutobi can't help but laugh, while Iruka smiles at the boy's stubbornness. "Naruto's a Shinobi now huh? Not a brat...And as a non-brat, he deserves a better mission," the old man chuckles out. "Very well, I'll give you a C ranked mission. You'll be body guards. Send in our guest!"

A man maybe a bit shorter than Kakashi himself opens the sliding door slowly, a towel over his brown clad shoulders and a pointed straw hat on his head that shadows his grey haired head and face. There's a pack on his back and his pants are of a tan color it seems. After taking a nice chug of what Kryme can smell to be some strong sake, he scoffs. "You gotta be kidding me! Some snot nosed brats! And you," he points to Naruto, "With the stupid look on your face! You think I can believe that you're more bark than bite?! Those muscles are all for show!" His hazy eyes land on Kryme and disreguard the fact that not only is he a wolf, but at the shoulders he's taller than the man, "And you have that puppy with you too! What good is he?!"

_Puppy?! I'm not some...Dog! How dare the human try to shame me!_ Kryme's ears flatten onto his head and a dangerous snarl spreads across his snout. "You...Damn human," the man is obviously surprised that he can talk, but is also quick to accept the fact, "I'm a wolf! Canis Lupus! Not Canis Lupus familiaris you bastard! I'll tear your entrails out for claiming me to be domesticated!" He growls and feels multiple hands pull on him, Naruto pulling on his scruff, Sakura on his tail, Sasuke on his flank, and Kakashi supporting Naruto on the other side of the large beast. The as of yet nameless man allows his eyes to widen, having the dignity to be shocked or even scared as Kryme easily pulls his human- well, Naruto's a demon but no matter- counter parts despite the fack that Kakashi is trying to stick to the floor with chakra.

"That's enough Kryme," Sarutobi speaks up sternly, "I'm sure he's sorry for his mistake. If you kill him, I'm afraid I'll have to take action". Though he knows he's no match for the demon mutt.

"I'm Tazuna the bridge builder. I'm building a bridge that's going to change our world and I expect you to guard me and get me there even if it costs you your lives".

It's not until noon the next day that the group is getting ready to leave for their mission's journey to Wave Country. You'd think that Naruto would be excited about being able to leave the village for the first time. But, the boy has been trained well by his older brother, and thus is cool and collected. Thus, it doesn't take long for them to take off...That is, it wouldn't if Tazuna hadn't said something stupid again in his drunken stupor.

As the team and their charge get ready to leave, just stepping out of the gates of Konoha, the grey haired man looks to the silver-white wolf whom is currently standing at Naruto's side. "Hey...Doesn't that wolf need a leash or anything? He seems kind of dangerous to be without a collar or anything".

"You mother fucker," Kryme's ears flatten just as they did the day before, and his orbs narrow in dislike. "I'm not domesticated but I'm loyal to my partner, dipshit. I'm not a normal wolf; didn't the ability to speak the human tongue rather fluently tip you off? Tch, I ain't gonna run off unless told to. Now take your own dick and shove it into your ass before you start talking out of it again". Luckily, this time he restrained himself from moving towards the human.

"Can I really trust this blonde kid to be able to handle that beast?" Tazuna asks Kakashi with a weary eye.

"It's fine. Kryme is a trained Shinobi like myself, he's older than he looks, and thusly knows what he's doing. His animalistic instincts won't get the better of him," Kakashi states as they head out. _I hope. _

It's a few hours of silent walking that finally is broken by a certain curious pinkette. In a line from left to right are Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna all walking behind Naruto and Kryme who walk side by side.

"Say...Tazuna...You're from the Land of Waves, right?"

"Yea, what of it?" What does this girl care?

"Kakashi-sensei, there's Shinobi in that country too, right?" Sakura tries to confirm.

"No, there are no Shinobi in the Land of Waves. But there are hidden villages in other countries, each with different cultures where ninja reside," Kakashi answers blandly. Didn't this girl learn anything about the world she lives in? Sigh, time for a lesson he supposes. "To the people of this continent, the existence of Shinobi villages means strength, military in kind. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain balance with other countries. The villages are not controlled by any government. They have equal statuses. However, an island like the Land of Waves has no need for a village, as the sea gives them natural protection. The five ancient areas that actually possess actual villages though are Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth and Wind; Hi no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni respectively. Hi no Kuni holds Konohagakure no Sato, Village Hidden in the Leaves, our home. Mizu no Kuni is home to Mizugakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Mist. Kaminari no Kuni has Kumogakure no Sato, Village Hidden in the Clouds. Tsuchi no Sato has Iwagakure no Sato, Village Hidden in the Earth. And finally, Kaze no Kuni has Sunagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Sand. Each of these villages has a leader given the title 'Kage' which as you know means 'Shadow'. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage and Kazekage. Each of them reign over thousands of Shinobi and are thought to be the best in the village".

Sakura grins, "Wow, then Hokage-sama has got to be really important!" _I'm not buying it. That old man couldn't harm a fly!_ She tells herself despite her smiling face.

"You were just doubting the old man, weren't you?" Kryme looks over his shoulder to the pinkette, causing her to blanch and try to get him to believe that she couldn't possibly think such things. "You're a horrible lier. Refrain from doing so".

"The old man is actually really strong! Aniki fought him once in a friendly spar! Though I don't know who won," Naruto grumbles out at the end, glaring at the wolf at his side.

"That is his and my choice to keep it a secret who won. Your big mouth would of spread the news to everyone and everything if you saw the ending result," Kryme sighs out to his younger sibling.

"Wait...Old brother? You're talking to your wolf partner," Tazuna states with wide eyes, "How is he your older brother?"

"I'm a wolf demon, human," Kryme states easily lieing as opposed to Sakura's skills. "Kakashi said that I'm a trained Shinobi just like him- hell, I out rank him. Remember? Idiot. That's how I can speak human, and that's why I've lived passed twelve years old at this size- I'm currently eighteen human years old".

The grey haired human looks at the lupine being with wide and frightened eyes, but he has no time to focus on such fear as suddenly three people pop out of the water and attack despite the fact that they've just learned that the wolf could easily kill them. Three sets of chains suddenly wrap around Kakashi and as one, the triplet of brothers chuckle before pulling tight. The result is Kakashi getting torn to shreds.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelps out with surprised and worried eyes.

The males of the team don't waste any time as they look to one another and nod before each goes after a triplet. While Naruto and Sasuke take on the men with their hands, Kryme merely crouches low and lets his target come to him. As poison dipped claws lash out at him, his own jaws lash out and snap closed onto the wrist of the hand handling those claws. The wrist doesn't stand a chance, and the triplet screams out in pain, before looking for Mizu and Gozu.

"Mizu!" Laying in a dead heap on the ground is poor Mizu, Naruto sitting on the body disrespectfully on it with his arms resting on his knees.

"Gozu!" Pinned to a tree by ninja wire and his own claw is poor Gozu, as Sasuke finishes up pinning him to the large plant, Nozu realizes that he doesn't have a chance at survival. His wrist is released and he whimpers, holding the useless thing to his chest. He watches as the large monster stalks forward after him while he backs up three steps with each single one Kryme takes.

"Don't run away," Kryme growls out, ears perked and a gleam of blood lust in those orbs of his. "That makes you more likely to die". Behind him, a scared Sakura is watching this as she stays in place protecting Tazuna while holding a kunai in a reverse grip. Sasuke is slightly in front of her, his body still ready for a fight, but his eyes never leave Nozu and Kryme. The Shinobi doesn't heed Kryme's warning though and stumbles back a few more feet before turning and running for his life with a scream. "I warned you!" Kryme calls out, his tone of voice almost gleeful that the human didn't listen to his warning. With a powerful lunge he lands on the man's back, his jaws latching onto the back of his neck and then shaking aggressively like a terrier once. There's a sickening snapping sound from the neck, and poor Nozu is dead with the ground digging into his face and fear being the last things he felt.

Silver blue eyes look around to the others as he drags back his now dead prey by the foot and places him next to Mizu. He lays down in front of Naruto as Kakashi appears out of no where, battle ready. But the silver haired Jonin is in for a surprise, and surprised he is indeed. After all, it's not every day you see someone sitting on a dead body. A large wolf in front of him with a bloody muzzle and another dead body next to the first one. He looks around for the third person, and sighs in relief, slightly shaken that his own sensei's son is already a killer- and a brutal and ruthless one at that.

"Naruto...Did you kill that man?" After all, Kryme could of killed them both. Though that's unlikel-

"Yes I did, Sensei. Kryme-nii taught me that that's what you do when you're ambushed. Even if the enemy is much weaker and slower than yourself," Naruto states smoothly with a shrug.

Kakashi in the mean time lets his single eye rest on the relaxed wolf demon, "He's a bit young to be killing, don't you think?" He has no room to speak what so ever, but still. He doesn't like the thought of the son of his father figure being able to kill so easily without batting an eye it seems. Either way, it seems Naruto's kill has shaken up Sasuke and Sakura as well...Oh who is he kidding? It was probably Kryme's 'hunt' that made them fall silent with surprise and slight fear. None the less, he sighs and turns to Gozu before walking forward with a look of slight malice in that lazy eye of his.

"You're one of the Demon Brothers, the oldest if I recall, Nozu, aren't you?"

Gozu, being a shinobi through and through and therefore not one to talk when questioned by the enemy, merely stays silent.

"Not going to talk, huh?" Kakashi sighs and rubs the back of his head. He doesn't like to turn to the interrogation skills he's learned during the war...But if he must, he will. "I'd rather not do this but...I guess it can't be helped".

"Nothing you say or do is going to get me to talk, Konoha filth! Those two monsters you have with you killed my brothers! Fuck you!" There's a punch placed harshly into his gut, causing him to cough and strain against the ninja wire as his body naturally wants to double over from the pain. But as he can't he'll just have to endure it.

"If you'd like, I can sick the bigger of the two monsters on you. I'm sure he's still hungry," Kakashi sitates casually, placing his hands into his pockets. His head jerks in the direction of Kryme whom is currently licking his muzzle clean of the blood left behind by the real Nozu. Gozu's eyes widen and a shiver run down his back, while his throat seems to close in on itself a bit.

"You wouldn't. You don't have the balls; Konoha Shinobi are famous for their mercy towards even their enemies. Sparring them and finding different ways to get information out of them".

"We're also famous for having tempers that shouldn't be pressed," Kakashi states lightly, his dark colored eye turning into something of a serious glare. "Kryme, come here for a moment, I need your help".

Kryme's head snaps in the direction of Kakashi before he stands to his paws and shakes his pelt free of dust that's gathered onto it. He trots over the few steps that separates him and Kakashi as well as Gozu, and looks down at the silver haired man. "What do you need, Kakshi? Having trouble with this guy?"

"Just a bit," is the answer as he motions to Gozu, "Nozu here won't talk with me civilly. Care to...Persuade him to do so?"

"Sure," Kryme shrugs his massive shoulders before nosing his way passed the man and then picks himself up onto his back legs with a push. His front paws land on Gozu's shoulders, claws digging into them harshly, and a large head is lowered as to position an open mouth full of sharp teeth lightly around the man's neck. The teeth graze Gozu's skin threateningly, and hot breath that smells of spilled blood, rushes against the skin as well.

"Y-you think this scares me?" Gozu states, eyes now wide and locked onto Kryme. "This puppy couldn't harm a fl-," fangs touch skin a bit harder and he cuts himself off. Okay...Maybe it's not a good idea to call him a puppy...

"You were saying?" Kakashi taunts with a light undertone of mockery.

"O-okay!" Well that was easy..., "I'm not Nozu, I'm Gozu," the Demon Brother states hurriedly. "Me and my brothers were hired by a man named Gato to kill off that old bridge builder you've got with you. Something about keeping him from finishing that bridge he's building. That's all I know!" He feel his air begin to get cut off, "Really it is! Please let me go! Call him off! Call him off!"

"Let him go, Kryme, he can't do anything to us and we have other things to take care of," Kakashi's attention is then given to a sweaty and worried looking Tazuna. Beside him is Naruto, whom is facing him with a stony look and crossed arms.

"Care to explain?" Naruto states, hearing Kryme shift from on top of Gozu and walking to his side with perked ears.

Tazuna looks over each and every one of the team members. From Kakashi, the one eyed Jonin having a slightly serious look to his gaze, to Sasuke whom is scowling his way, to Sakura whom is looking to be unsure, and then finally to the monster duo, Naruto and Kryme, with the 'human' of the two glaring him down with cold blue orbs and Kryme staring at him as though he were pray.

"Fine," he finally sighs and sits down, "I'll tell you the truth. The truth is, I am indeed building a bridge that will change my country's world economically. Over the past few years, we've been reigned over by a horrible man named Gato, a very rich and economically powerful entrepreneur. He's thrown my home into poverty, owning our land and charging us with bills that we can't hope to pay. Many of us have lost our homes and have been forced to either leave Wave in order to find a new home, bunk with another family in one home. But in the end, we're all in a depression and many of us have died. But...If I build this bridge through and through, that'll connect our island to the main continent and save us all! Gato knows this, and he wants my head on a silver platter. But that's okay...Even if you guys leave me to stand on my own against Gato, risking my own life and risking the possibility that I leave my only daughter and grandson to fend for themselves...I don't care. I _need_ to do this!" He sighs, "Though...If I do die...my family will be devastated".

Team Seven listens closely to the old man's words, each with thoughts of their own.

_We should head back, I think. The team isn't ready for a mission like this. It's actually an A ranked one, no where near C rank...Even with Kryme and myself it'd be a hassle keeping the kids safe_.

_I can't go back, even if this is probably harder than it should be. I don't care; I have to get strong enough to defeat_ him.

_I don't think we should do this! I know Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei can hold their own, but still! Naruto and Kryme probably beat those guys through a fluke...We should go back. _

_This is the Wave mission they were talking about, the damn Judges...I'll be having to leave the kid soon at this rate...I give it a couple days. Damn...I don't want to go, but...I've gotta. By the time the Wave mission is over, my job here will be proven to be done. Naruto's already at a good level of power. I hope he doesn't hate me for leaving._

_This can be my big debut! I can prove to everyone just how hard I've been training with Kryme-nii! _

Kakashi sighs as he finally puts a hand to the back of his head and rubs it, "Personally, I don't think my team is ready for this. It's actually A rank in difficulty and they're just fresh out of the academy. We should go back...But, I can see the determination on some of their faces, so I'll let them decide". His gaze and body are fully turned towards the youngin's. "What do you guys thinK?"

"We can continue," Naruto states solidly, "We're all strong," well, he and Kryme are, Sasuke's pretty good and Kakashi's a Jonin but Sakura...meh. No matter. "We can hold our own".

"For once, I agree with Naruto," Sasuke states, his voice as bland as ever, but still it's more than the usual 'hn' that he gives out. "We'll be fine".

"I...I," _I can't show Sasuke-kun how weak I am! I have to be strong!_ "I think we should help out Tazuna-san as well. He's working so hard to help his family let alone his country! He's a good man and I don't want to leave him to fend for himself".

Again does Kakashi sigh slowly before looking to Kryme, "You're a part of this team too, Kryme".

"You know I don't turn down a challenge, Kakashi," Kryme states easily, "But I do want to get this done and over with quickly so...Let's get going". From there, he turns before leading the way.

_**Zabuza's first appearance after Kakashi is caught**_

"Get out of here! Run! This whole thing was over when I got caught!" Kakashi some how screams from within the ball of water he's trapped in.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

The team and Tazuna had been walking along a path, having had to take a boat ride secretly to the island of Wave before continuing their journey on foot was until Naruto had sensed someone watching them and lashed out by throwing a kunai in the direction of whomever was watching them. But unfortunately, the throw had been too slow, thus allowing the perpetrator to get away and replace themselves with a snow rabbit. Being the smart man he is, Kakashi quickly deduced that the rabbit was indeed something used for a replacement jutsu, and that was when he called for them all to get down. There was no need, however, as Kryme being the demon he is, had decided that the large zanbatou was rather pretty and therefore shouldn't be thrown like a frisbee. The wolf in turn jumped up and caught the hilt of the blade in his large jaws. Of course, he couldn't stop the momentum and therefore had to catch himself by placing his paws onto a tree behind him as he went flying and then pushing off in order to keep himself from hurting himself. Sharp eyes had easily caught the movement of the attacker that was coming at him, but it was of no consequence. Kryme had easily moved out of the way of the kunai and then thrown with a jerk of his head the zanbatou back to the now known Shinobi.

His hair looked to be a dark brown, though it was spiky. The man himself is tall, around Kakashi's height, and like the silver haired Jonin, this man wears something of a mask around his face; though his is made out of bandages. Instead of the metal on the forehead protector being on the actual forehead, it protects the left side of his head. The symbol on said protector had a scratch through it, showing his Missing Nin status, the symbol being even that of Kirigakure. Having caught the large Executioner's Blade, it now rests on his broad shoulder as though it weighed nothing, his hand and wrist casually wrapped around it to keep it from falling. On his arms were what looked to be snow themed camo, while the only thing on his well built torso was a strap-like thing that apparently acted as the zanbato's sheath. On his lower body was a pair of grey pants that could be best described as pinstripe ones that were tucked into the shinobi sandals designed to be snow camo as well, their tops being calf high.

"Mommochi Zabuza, on of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist...And a Nukenin. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Kakashi asked gruffly.

"Hmmm? A team of children that are obviously playing Shinobi, a giant wolf, and the famed Copy Cat Kakashi? Interesting," the man dubbed as Zabuza had replied. "Nothing much brings me here save for that old man. I've been hired by Gato to keep that old geezer from finishing his job...But it seems I'll have to kill you and your team first".

"Over my dead body!" Kakashi had growled lowly, stepping passed Kryme and lifting the tilted side of his forehead protector to show off his single, fully developed Sharingan eye, which also has an obviously old scar over it.

"Already showing me that famed eye of yours? I'm truly honored," Zabuza had stated. From there, the fight had begun, pausing only due to Kakashi's capture.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI**_

And here we are, now. The team that had shifted into a protective guard around Tazuna hasn't moved from their positions. That is, all save Naruto and his partner. Deciding that because he'll be leaving soon, there's no longer a point in pretending just to be able to fight on all fours. And as such, darkness gathers around him, swirling like a black tornado for a few seconds, before it dies down and the darkness settles. In his wolven place, is his 'human' form, standing at its usual 6'11''. Ignoring the surprised look from Tazuna that he can feel on his back, he reaches down into his shadow, which ripples like water, and pulls his beloved Shinigami from it. He grins wide as he unsheathes the beautiful piece of work before propping it on his shoulder much like Zabuza had his Executioner's Blade. He looks over his shoulder, ember eyes looking to Sasuke and Sakura, "You two. Don't move. Naruto and I will take care of this".

"Why should we listen to you?" Sakura has the balls to speak up despite the serious situation.

"Because I'm an anbu, you dumbass. Now shut up and do your job," Kryme growls out. From there, his attention goes to his brother. "Listen to me closely, Little Brother," Kryme states as he crouches low, eyes locked onto the Zabuza clone that guards not only the captive, but also the real one. "I'll take down the clone. You, on the other hand will be taking on the real deal; use this guy to not only help our your mission but to also show just how strong you are. However, he is also a training device; you're only allowed to take off your torso weight, nothing more. Understood".

"Hai, Big Brother," Naruto states, his own body haven fallen into a stance that mimics Kryme's current one, though slightly modified as he doesn't have a sword. Then, as one, the two attack. As soon as Kryme lashes out with his blade towards the clone, Naruto weaves around him and runs onto the water. You may now be confused as to how the hell Naruto's doing that when he's never been taught to do that. In reality, he has been. Although Kryme couldn't show Naruto how to walk on threes and water using chakra, he knew the concept and thus- through lots of trial and error- the boy learned.

"No! Naruto get out of here! You're no match for this guy!" Kakashi shouts "Get everyone out of here! Kryme will deal with this guy once you're safe!"

Thinking that this young man- although tall and well muscled for his age- like all the others is playing Shinobi, Zabuza chuckles darkly. "Listen to your Sensei kid, get out of here before I kill you too".

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei," Naruto states as he stands on the water and quickly strips himself free of the weight on his torso, "No can do. Aniki told me to take this guy down, so down he'll go".

"You listen to that guy but not your own teacher? What an idiot," Zabuza states, "I doubt that that guy can even-" his eyes trail to his clone only to widen. At the shore is the demon with ember eyes, his nodachi easily lopping off the clone's head. From there, Kryme sits down and relaxes, Shinigami now resting sheathed in his lap. "What the-" he's cut off by the top of Naruto's foot being firmly placed into his cheek, therefore sending him flying to his left. His body skips like a nice and flat rock across the water, and thus Kakashi is freed.

"Nice job Naruto, now let me tak-" there's a hand placed on his chest, clawed fingers leading to a bare arm. The hand however doesn't belong to Naruto, he's already starting a fight with Zabuza.

"Don't worry about him," Kryme states with a broad grin, standing on a platform of darkness that lays just above the water, "He'll be fine. Now come to shore and watch the show". He walks away then, grabbing the back of Kakashi's vest and dragging him along.

Over with Naruto, the young blond man is creating a cyclone around Zabuza, using nothing but speed in order to do so. However, the tall man isn't just some Chunin or Genin. No, this man is a Jonin level Shinobi- Nukenin or otherwise. And as such, his zanbatou easily cuts through the water and Naruto falls to a stop in front of him.

"That's it kid! I'm done playing around!" Zabuza growls out, placing his weapon onto his back and hands flying through hand signs. _He can't know this one! Maybe the Copy Cat, but not this kid! He's only a Genin! _"Ushi, Sara, Oo, Nae, Ee, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mee, Ee, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mee, Nae, Sara, Oo, Ee, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Sara, Tori, Jin, Nae, Ee, Tori! Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" The water in front of Zabuza's feet slowly rises before bursting into the form of an oriental dragon made of water with golden eyes. It roars at its target before lunging.

Naruto watches with wide eyes, having never seen the jutsu before, and feels his body lock up. **Kit! Kit you dumbass get a hold of yourself! Punch the damn thing!** _What? You can't punch water! _Naruto informs the fox within his gut with a scoff. **Don't make me pull you in here after we're done with this guy. Gather chakra in your fist like you would with you feet and punch the damn thing! Hurry up, I don't wanna drown!** _I do know how to swim you know_, is a grumbled response towards the drowning part. **I don't give a fuck if you can FLY! **_  
_

"Damn fox," Naruto grumbles out before looking to the dragon coming his way. His eyes widen and he jumps out of the way of the dragon high into the air and gathers chakra into his fist with concentration. At first he thought he had lost the Jutsu beast, but as it pops out of the water again, showing Zabuza's excellent control over the thing, he growls to himself before positioning himself as to dive towards the dragon's face. The fist coated in chakra collides with the water made dragon solidly, and with another roar the beast is dispersed into nothing but droplets. Naruto lands with a heavy heave back onto the water before immediately rushing a surprised Zabuza. But the still chakra encased fist doesn't hit the Nukenin. Instead, it hits the water strongly, just as it had the water dragon. Seeing as the punch had enough chakra to make a decent sized hole in the ground, water splashes all around Zabuza and hits him as harshly as any jutsu could. In the end, he finds himself slamming against a tree and being knocked out by the familiar feeling of senbon.

_**After they make it to Tazuna's house, around midnight**_

The full moon rests high above the two demons that rest on the roof. The younger of the two should be asleep, resting from his fight with Zabuza, but he finds himself not that tired. He and his older brother have been up on the roof of Tazuna's home for a couple hours, just sitting there in silence. Naruto knows that there's something that Kryme has to tell him, and he feels that it's very important. But, he also figures that it's hard to tell, so for once he'll be patient and wait for the older demon to speak. Finally, though, he hears a sigh from Kryme. "You ready to talk?"

"Yea...Naruto...I think it's time that you learn where I come from," he can practically feel a wide gaze resting on him.

"But you said that you'd keep it to yourself until something happened that made me need to know," Naruto states with furrowed brows.

"I know. And something has happened; you've proven yourself to be strong. I have nothing else to teach you; all you can do is get stronger. Anyways, you see...I'm not from this world. My home world, is a place where there are no towns or cities, or..._anything_ really. It's just a very large planet floating in space. Sure...There's other planets like Mars and what not, but no one lives on those planets. Everyone lives in this single large building, which could be considered a planet in itself I guess. Anyways, those at the top are called the Judges; there's nine. And there's one Judge per a continent. And then there's thousands of people that make up the Jury, jumples of Jury men and women working under their respective Judge. The Judges and the Jury live at the top of everything, and they rule with an iron fist. They decide what is right and wrong. Most people don't realize any of this, as they all work as merchants or farmers that think the world-building is flat. These ordinary civilians are of middle class you could say. On the bottom two floors are those who work for the Judges. Those who work for the Judges, just as the Jury does, are called Servants. We are born Servants, and we die Servants. And because of this, those who are not important enough to be high ranking Servants, have numbers. I myself was born as Servant 666. Some of us are assassins. Some of us are butlers and maids. But there are exactly nine of us, one per a Judge, that are called 'Ryoko' or 'Travelers'. There's all sorts of Ryoko, even though there's only nine of us. One is a Uchu Ryoko-sha, she travels through space, discovering different planets and looking for other life forms. Another is a Tairiku Ryoko-sha, he travels from continent to continent as something of a diplomat. A third is called a Narejji Ryoko-sha, they're a Ryoko that handles all the libraries and history of our world, traveling where ever they please so long as it gives them new knowledge. The others are Shokubutsu- plant-, Umi- sea-, Sora- sky-, and Hoshi- star, which is different from the Uchu Ryoko-sha. The final one that I haven't mentioned is me: the Sekai Ryoko-sha. My job is to travel from world to world- or rather universe to universe to be more precise- and straighten things out. I raise the heros, I kill the villains that heroes have failed to kill or defeat. I make sure that for every light, there is dark, and vise versa".

"I thought you were a Servant- Servant 666. You said you're born and die as a Servant, but then you said something about being a Ryoko which according to you is high ranking," Naruto's confused.

"You can rise in the sub-ranks of your own rank. A low ranked Servant can become a high ranked one, but never a Jury let alone a Judge," Kryme answers simply. "Anyways, as I said, I'm called the Sekai Ryoko-sha. The entire reason as to why I came here is because I had to become rehabilitated. I had to relearn just what my job is. And I have. None the less, it was also my job to make you as powerful as I could. And I did; you proved it to me when you obliterated Zabuza".

"So...," Naruto's not stupid, he knows where this is going. And as such, his heart is slowly breaking. He doesn't want to say goodbye to the man he's known to be his older brother for four wonderful years. "You have to go now...Don't you?"

"...Yes," Kryme himself is becoming teary. He is an ancient demon mutt, but that doesn't mean he's without feeling. An arm wraps around the smaller boy in a one armed hug, holding the boy close.

"Y-You can't stay longer?" Naruto wraps both his arms around the torso of his demonic sibling. **This is actually...Very sad to hear. I like Kryme, Naruto** Kyubi mutters in Naruto's mind. "Even Pops wants you to stay longer! Can't you talk to your Judge or whatever and ask him to stay?! Or take me with you! No one else has to know about another Sekai Ryoko-sha! Don't leave me!"

"Naruto, you're making this harder than it is for me. It's breaking my heart too that this is happening," Kryme now wraps his other arm around the blond boy. "Please...He sighs and he looks to see what could be considered a portal made of grey light. It's almost calling to him, and he knows that's his signal. "I have to go".

"No!" Naruto insists, holding on tighter, getting up with the older demon even as he stands. "I won't let the only person outside Pops that I've seen as family leave me!" He fights as hands are pried from Kryme's person firmly.

"Naruto!" Kryme shocks the boy from his hysterics. He bends down, grasping the boy by his shoulders as he does so, his hold firm, "I promise, I'll come back and visit. Even if I have to break the law of my Judge, I'll come back. Do you hear me? I _promise_. You know I never break those. _Ever. _

"I know...," Naruto states as his blue eyes meet ember ones. He forces a smile onto his face, "I'm going to hunt you down though if you don't come back once I become Hokage...Though...Other than Servant 666 and Sekai Ryoko-sha...Do you have a real name? Like, I'm Uzumaki Naruto...But all I know you of as Kryme".

He chuckles and nods his head before answering, "When I introduce myself and I need a surname, I call myself Kryme Region(6)".

"Kryme Region...? You have a weird name," Naruto teases.

" 'I am one therefore I am many'," Kryme states lightly, "It's a saying that's stuck with me for a while seeing as I travel from world to world so quickly, as well as the fact that I've lived for hundreds of human lives".

"I guess it makes sense. Still...Many or not, I'll hunt you down if you don't come back".

Kryme smiles himself and nods, "I better come back then, huh?" His words are obviously a tease before he releases the boy. "I want to give you something to remember me by," he states before crouching and pulling something out of the boy's shadow, the darkness ripping like water. Out of it he pulls something that has a shape based off of a kunai, but the blade is longer, and sharper, and the hilt is more sturdy. Carved into the metal of the blade on both sides is a nine tailed fox, fire dancing around it on the ground and burnt leaves. The coloring is a work of beauty, taking in the red of the fox's fur as well as the golden red- same color of Kryme's eyes- of the embers in the sky and the yellow-orange-red of the fire below the fox. One, beautiful blue eye can be seen, the blue matching the orbs of Naruto's. The weapon itself is only long enough that when held in a reverse grip it covers his forearm with the tip of the blade just passing the elbow. Kryme repeats this motion of pulling a weapon out of Naruto's shadow, and at first it looks just like the first one, but in reality the animal on both sides is different. A single tailed wolf is carved into the dark blade, the silvery-white of its fur being perfect just as the red of the fox's was. There's a single ember eye on each wolf on both sides of the weapon that mirror's Kryme's own orbs. But just like with the fox, there's fire all over the place. This fire however, is different shades and tints of blue. The embers of burning leaves match Naruto's blue eyes beautifully. Both animals' faces are set into almost identical snarls, ears pinned dangerously and lips pulled back to show lovely fangs of white.

"I know you don't like swords, so I modified these kunai. They work with your personal Kenjutsu style...So...Yea," he explains lightly handing them to the boy. "They're my farewell gift and will be used as a symbol of my vow to come back".

Naruto stands there, speechless as he hooks a finger from each hand into the circle-loop at the end of the enlarged kunais' hilts.

"You don't like them?" Kryme was afraid of that, "I-I'll take them bac-"

"No, I love them!" Naruto jerks the blades towards him safely and out of Kryme's reach. "I-I just...Was surprised by their beauty...Is all," he insists.

Kryme smiles happily, "They're brothers you know. The wolf one is older by a day or two though," to symbolize their own brotherly relationship

"Do they have names?"

"I figured I'd leave the naming to you...I named Shinigami after all," he states as he picks said nodachi up and out of his own shadow, propping it onto his shoulder as per usual.

"Then I'll name them...Okami-shin(1)," he motions towards the one with the wolf, "And Kitsune-shin(2)," he motions to the one with the fox. "Together I'll just call them Kyodai(3)". Naruto then grins to his older sibling.

The portal behind Naruto gets bigger, and it seems to motion for him to come even more. "Excellent names, Saiai Ototo(3). But I must get going". He motions towards the portal behind Naruto, whom turns to see it with curious eyes.

"I guess I won't see you for a while, huh?" His eyes don't leave Kryme's mode of transportation.

"Time flows differently in each world. For you it could be years. But for me it could be seconds," Kryme answers.

"I'll miss you, Saiai Aniki(4)," he admits, and feels himself being hugged to a brick wall-like chest.

"And I you. Watashi, otōto o anata o aisuru. Watashi o wasurete inai(5)". That said, he actually kisses the top of the blond's head before walking forward and disappearing into the portal with a bright flash, blinding Naruto.

Once the flash is gone, Naruto doesn't feel a hole in his heart like he first thought, but a warm feeling. There's a smile on his young and whiskered face, and the look in those beautiful blue eyes of his show that he knows his brother will be back. Even if it's not right away, Naruto, a demon, has all the time in the world.

* * *

1-Wolf God

2-Fox God

3-Dearest Little Brother

4-Dearest Older Brother

5-I'll miss you, little brother, don't forget me

* * *

_**And there you have it, the final chapter. It is the longest I've got, being over 10,6**__**00 words all on its own. As said before, there will be an Epilogue, but it won't be a long as any of the chapters. It's not a mandatory read, it just gives you a look at what Kryme's world is like, as well as shows that he will indeed see Naruto grow up in a sense. Keep an eye out for the sequal of this thing, it'll be based in the Ouran High School Host club world starting around the third or fourth episode. It'll be called Sekai Ryoko-sha: Tsumitsukurina hito**_


	10. Epilogue

_**Okay, here's the epilogue that I had mentioned in the last chapter. Again, this'll just give you a bit more insight on what Kryme has to deal with when not on a 'mission' of sorts. The world as well as the characters that will be mentioned are makings of my own, as is the result of Naruto's future due to his involvement with Kryme himself. **_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Epilogue**

Kryme sighs as he walks down a tunnel made of a dark light, the light being black in color, but looking grey all the same. The other end of the portal is just like the opening he walked through, bland and boring but obviously an exit that he needs to take. As he steps out, he looks around to a place he hasn't seen in four enjoyable years. All around him are rolling teal fields of grass, each blade sparking like the ocean from Naruto's world. That's one of the different things that he enjoyed; green grass. It made so much more sense than teal grass and purple wheat. To his left and ahead of him is a winding forest, golden colored leaves on brown barked trees. You'd think that'd signal fall, but no. In this world, golden leaves are summer colors, while green ones are for fall and winter. He looks up to the blue and bright sky as the yellow sun hovers over him in the evening sky; another thing that's different. Day is night and night is day, here. Judging by the positioning of the sun, he'd assume it's about nine in the evening in his home world. To his right is a city filled with sky scrappers and the sound of rolling wheels, but no sounds of cars as such things aren't needed here. Most people, if they're human, depend on horses or even demons with equine blood in them to cart them around dutifully. But still, there's a honey-like scent in the air that tells him that he's not anywhere near the homes of the Judges or the Jury for that matter. In fact, as he looks around, he can tell that he's quite close to the place where he grew up as Servant 666. It hasn't changed in the least. Behind him, though he can see a range of mountains that is his home, gaping holes in the rock and tree lines that he can see from even where he's standing, showing that his family is still very much alive. He lets out a sigh before turning his back on that mountain range, the thought of his immediate family making him scowl and growl low in his chest. They won't accept him there. So instead, he'll go say 'hello' to some of his friends. It's only nine in the evening, and Royal's club should be open by now and all set for business. As such, after estimating that the city is still pretty far away, even in his 8'2'' natural height, a whirl of darkness wraps around him like a tornado, only for it to grow taller and expand wider until it disappears as though wind blew it away like it would fog.

In his place stands a massive and fearsome dragon, standing on four legs, its body easily towering over the skyscrapers even if it were standing right next to one. Oh yes, he's a very large dragon indeed. Just like with his wolf form, his dragon form has scales of a glittering silver-white that could be mistaken to be the embodiment of moonlight. His chest is deep and broad as it should be, and it leads up to an elegantly carved and naturally arched neck. Attached to the neck is a large head, the face being long and almost royal looking, with silver-blue eyes that burn with cold fire. His face is simple, no spikes or beards that tend to go with other dragons, though he does have a pair of simple horns. Two that are black as his own claws and talons- which are at the tips of his wings- that sprout from the crown of his head and simply point backwards at an angle that doesn't seem unnatural. Down the back of his neck, are black spikes that are obviously deadly and strong, and these spikes rest along his spine and even the top of his tail. The end of his tail is simple, having the only fur on his body in that spot, the fur looking to be just as silvery-white as the rest of him.

Kryme stretches his wings out loving the feeling of popping joints as he does so, having not been in this form for quite a long time. None the less, after the stretch, he takes to the sky with a deafening roar that announces his arrival to anyone who might be listening. Which is no one. A feeling of nothing but pure glee and pleasure rushes over him, having always been a fan of flying to be honest, but he never gets to do so very often. Normally the words he's sent to are ones that don't have dragons, let alone demons. And if they have the latter, they're normally hated for whatever reason. None the less, instead of going straight to the city, he flies around in the sky, going as high as he pleases and doing tricks through clouds. Though after a few hours, he decides it's time to go say 'hi' to Royal.

As he nears the city, he sighs as in midair he shifts back into his 'human' form and lands on two solid feet. He would of landed and then shifted, but horses and demons with equine blood in them are...Flighty when giant monsters come into the city for no reason. Then again, most other Servants are as well. None the less, he runs a large hand through his black hair and starts his walk towards the club that is his destination. It doesn't take him long to get there at all, seeing as he had shifted and landed in a place not too far from the club. But still, once he's there, he's thankful that he is. He's never been one for the bustling streets and sidewalks of the city(think NY city). Too crowed and he gets stared at too often. But then again, that's what he gets for having dragon blood in him, which causes him to be taller than most others- and even then he's larger than most full blooded dragon demons.

This world consists of three intellectual species: Demons, the majority species, Angels and Humans, the latter two being less common than the former, but the most latter being the least common of the three. However, there are mix breeds such as Demon-Angels and Demon-Humans more commonly known as Half Demons, or even Angel-Demons Angel-Humans which are called Half Angels. What's the difference between a Demon-Angel and an Angel Demon? It depends on what percentage of them is Demon and what percentage is Angel. Say, a being is 75% Demon, and 25% Angel...That would make them a Demon-Angel or Half Demon. But if a being is 75% Angel and only 25% Demon, then that makes them an Angel-Demon or Half Angel. None the less, the Halfa's- as they're commonly called- are very minor in population and tend to stay away from civilization.

Anywho, Kryme sighs as he easily walks passed a Half Angel bouncer whom stands firmly in his place with a scowl on his face. Why didn't the bouncer stop him? Because he knows that Royal wouldn't be happy if Kryme were kept from entering let alone had a hassle in doing so. Loud music and blaring speakers blast through his sensitive ears, but he does nothing to show that said ears hurt from the loud sounds; he's not used to showing weakness no matter where he is. None the less, he weaves his way this way and that through the crowd of dancing beings male and female alike. This club is one of the rare ones that does not separate by race, anyone- Demon, Angel, Human, or a mix of the three- can come and have fun so long as no one starts any bull shit. That's Royal's main rule. None the less, Kryme sighs as he stops by the bar and grins at the bartender behind their title-sake.

The woman behind the bar is short, only about 5'4''. But that's given for a feline demon such as herself; her blood specifically relates to what humans from other worlds would call domesticated cats, meaning that her blood is that of smaller felines like tabbies and mainecoons instead of the big ones like tigers and lions. None the less, her form is that of a very fit woman, and her curves are subtle but still very much there. She's dressed in something simple: black jeans with chains criss crossing behind her and attached to her belt loops, with a crimson halter neck A-line belly shirt that shows off plenty of her tanned skin. As she turns to see who her newest customer is, he knows that he's going to see a beautiful oval shaped face with large, acid green, eyes that have pupils in the shape of stars (think of the Star of David). Framing that face is bobbed but straight brown hair, shorter in the back than in the front. A smile spreads across her wine painted lips as she sees the large man sitting at her bar, and her voice comes out as a lovely bell sounding alto. This, is Royal Alferno, owner and founder of Claw's Strike Bar and Club.

"Kryme! It's good to see you! It's been sixteen years since you've last stopped in! What's been taking you?!"

"Sixteen years? Damn, where I was, it's only been four," Kryme states with a grin to the feline demoness. It's no secret to anyone who knows him that he's the Sekai Ryoko-sha.

"Only four huh? Wow. So what have you been up to?" Royal picks up a glass from under the bar and then grabs a cloth as though to get rid of any dust or grime within the crystal cup. You'd think it'd be stupid to have such nice glass wear in a club where people get drunk, get into fights, and knock stuff over...But this woman before him has the ability to create crystals out of a single drop of blood- thus the reason why all the cups are red- due to her control over the life liquid; it's not an issue for her to have such nice cups.

"Raising a kid with a fox demon sealed within him to be bad ass. Solo'd love him, actually. Kid has spunk...Wish I could of brought him with me but apparently he's the hero of his world and I couldn't very well take him with me if he's the hero, you know?"

"Solo'd like him? Solo doesn't like anyone who's not blo-"

"Naruto's as blonde as someone can get. None of that bleach or platinum blond shit, but his hair is practically yellow," Kryme chuckles out.

"Huh. Well...Before we go to catch up, why don't I get you a drink? On the house, of course," the feline woman motions to the many bottles behind her.

"Get me a chocolate-mint schnapps will ya? I haven't had one of those in...Well sixteen years if we're going by this time".

"One melted peppermint patty comin' right up," Royal chuckles out before turning, grabbing a bottle of something that reads 'schnapps' on the front and then walking into a back room. Kryme in the mean time is only left to wait a few minutes before the woman comes back with a steaming hot cup of something that definitely smells like a melted peppermint patty.

Kryme grins as he smells the wondrous necter that he hasn't had in so long, before taking a light sip, careful not to burn his tongue. From there, he stands and motions for the demoness to lead the way, "Shall we then?"

"Of course. Just give me a sec," she then leans over the bar before calling out over the loud music to a spindly man with blue hair, "Oi! Remus! Cover for me!" The man turns to the woman, but Kryme doesn't bother to see who it is, knowing that he doesn't know the stranger and not planning on making new friends at the moment. As soon as the Remus guy is on his way, Royal grins and winks to Kryme playfully before turning and leading the way into the back room. This room is nothing short of a simple kitchen, but Kryme pays no mind to it. Though another door they go, and in this new room is a rather cozy looking place. With a lush cream colored carpet, crimson furniture, and darker cream walls, the place is simple but nice. There's a fire place for when winter hits, and a window that shows the outside world, though curtains currently cover said window. He closes the cherry wood door behind him and flops onto a long crimson couch, its length just perfect for his own height, as his feet and head rest on the arm rests.

"So, what've you been up to, oh great and powerful Royal Alferno," Kryme chuckles, taking another lazy sip from his adult drink.

"That's my line, Sekai Ryoko-sha," Royal chuckles, "My past 16 years has been bland and boring. I dated a few times, but none were too serious. So, eh. Nothing's ever interesting without one of the Ryoko that are actually able to travel coming here. Sin stopped by a few years ago, said he wanted to check on you. You've got yourself a fanboy, you do".

Kryme jolts forward and spits out his current sip of his drink, barely managing to keep the rest from hitting his nice clothing, let alone his hiori, and the liquid is sprayed everywhere in front of him. He catches the look of Royal's disgruntled face as he does that, and he gently sets the crimson glass onto the coffee table as he practically hacks up a lung.

"You okay Kryme?"

"Don't scare me by saying stuff like that! Having fangirls is bad enough, but fanboys? And one like Sin...Ugh, now I really have to be careful at night or else I'll end up drugged and raped. And with my luck, Sin has a sex rage the size of this planet. Do you have any idea how sore my ass would be?"

"You're talking like you've been fucked by a guy before," Royal raises a slender eyebrow. "Have you?"

"God no!" Kryme insists. "But I've seen enough porn to know how anal works". He sighs then, "So...Other than Sin, anything interesting?"

"Not really. Nothing that you'd find interesting," Royal waves off lightly.

"Nothing? Really? Damn...Why don't you find something interesting to do then?"

"Oh please, by doing what? By becoming a Ryoko-sha like you? There's no open positions AND I'm no where NEAR being strong enough. You know that. Besides, if this continent's judge was to take on another Ryoko-sha, that'd mess up the balance completely," Royal laughs out a bit.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about...Re-establishing yourself somewhere else. Move to a different city, meet new people," Kryme rolls his eyes and takes a large gulp of his drink, leaving only a little bit left behind.

"Yea? And go where exactly? The next city over is a five day walk from here. And then there's all my stuff an-"

"You're making up excuses," Kryme sighs out with a shake of his head before he finishes up his drink and stands on two solid feet. "Anyway, I didn't come here to just chat; I'm just checking up on you. I gotta go report to the Judge about a complete mission and go through debriefing...And then I'll probably go off on my next mission".

"So...You're not even going to stay for the night?" Royal's once haughty and playful attitude goes to shit as she looks down at her now clasped hands in her lap.

"Sorry Royal...No can do," Kryme sighs out with a shake of his head. "The Judge had one of his damn Jury people send out a portal...He was watching me the whole time. If I don't go soon, he's gonna throw an absolute fit".

"But he's just a kid compared to you! How can you just listen to every snot nosed order he gives you?!"

"I've told you before, Royal, he's a kid but he's strong, and he's only going to get stronger. He's stronger than me even, and that's a feat in itself as you know," he sighs, "I've got no choice but to hope I get strong before he does and ambush him. That's the only way I've got a chance of becoming free so to speak. No matter how much I want to beat the ever living shit out of him for throwing me into that world for 'rehabilitation', I can't help but not want to seeing as it led me to meeting Naruto".

"...But then you'll end up as...," she pushes aside the words of gratefulness smoothly, as though it was never spoken of.

"I know...But it's better than nothing," Kryme sighs out before walking towards the now feline demon. They hug, and Kryme smiles down to the demoness before leaving the room as well as the entire building. He sighs as he exits the building and takes a left towards the city's square; the best place he can take off at. It doesn't take him long to get there at all, and he makes sure to find an open spot in the Square before letting the darkness tornado around him again. Those that are local to the city seem to remember him despite it being 16 whole years since he last left, and as such they're smart enough to back away and wait for him to take off. Once he does, he does so with a roar into the sky, and then lets the wind carry him south, over part of the forest he had seen earlier.

**A few hours later**

Lucky for this guy, he's a fast flyer or else it would of taken much longer to get to his newest destination. Maybe four or five hours from when he had left Royal and her club, as well as the city it resides in. He lets out a long huff of air as he sees something that can only be described as a castle with high, grey, walls and even a moat. Unlike the water of Naruto's world, the water of his home world is clear no matter what sort of pollution comes its way. Nor is there such thing as 'salt water'. None the less, within the walls of the castle itself is a large city that houses the thousands of Jury people that serve under this particular Judge. The place is medieval, to say the least, especially when compared to the other city he was just in. None the less, he opens his massive jaws to bellow out a roar to those below him.

In this place's Square, there's what could be considered a landing area that had been built just for him, being large as he is long, and a bit wider than himself so that he doesn't have to worry about his wings. People below him look up to see him as he gets closer. And he can see that there are some that are smiling at the sight of him, but most are scowling. He's not this Jury's favorite Ryoko-sha, and probably never will be. As to why...Well...It's probably his mixed blood. Although he is a full fledged Demon, he's also a mix of types of demons which is rather rare. Two is uncommon, but three types in the blood stream is absolute insanity. None the less, once he's landed, he shifts easily into his human form and walks off of the landing area with an air of business around him. He sighs as he ignores both scowls and grins alike, not really a fan of this place or its people. Why does he not like the people? Well, he doesn't like those that are scowling because they don't like him. He doesn't like those who are making a cheering fuss over him currently because they're apparent fans of his- most if not all of them are women.

He walks through the large city of buildings and a market area smoothly, knowing exactly where he's going; to the actual castle of the city. As two guards dressed in black and gold armor open the castle's doors for him, he sighs as he sees that the interior hasn't changed in the slightest. With a deep blue walking carpet to welcome him, and deep grey stone floors and walls to do so as well, this place is rather bland even though it's owned by a mere child of a Judge when compared to Kryme's own age. On each side of him he can see all sorts of portraits, on the left those of the Judges he's served in his years of being a Ryoko-sha. On the right, he sees the portraits of the current Judge's family members. The windows are simple yet nicely done, not having any stained glass, but instead it is tinted to filter in black light in the evening when the sun is up, and grey light in the morning when the moon is up.

At the end of the hall are two more guards, dressed exactly like the first two in black and gold armor, as well as a welcoming dark cherry wood door with intricate carvings in every inch of the wood. Apparently the doors are supposed to tell some sort of story, but to Kryme it's just a bunch of wiggly lines in wood. As he gets closer, the two guards cross their spears in front of him with scowls and move closer to one another to show that Kryme may not pass.

"State your name and purpose," states the guard on Kryme's left.

Kryme sighs and shakes his head and the stupidly serious looks on these men's faces. "You know who I am, so fuck off," he sighs out before walking through the bodies and spears of the guards, and fully through the closed doors; he turned his body into darkness in order to do this. Isn't that element useful?

"H-Hey!" The guard whom he assumes was on his right exclaims and bangs on the closed doors, stupidly pulling at them while forgetting that those doors in particular open by swinging inwards. None the less, Kryme comes upon his Judge.

"You've made it," the boy- literally boy- states from atop his throne that is much too big for him. The Judge before him had been a dragon demon, and as such was a big man- though smaller than Kryme. Where as this boy is nothing but fox demon, and therefore is very small.

Kryme stops a few yards away from the stairs that lead to the boy's throne, and he kneels like any good Knight would. He places a fist on his heart while his other one dangles on his bent knee that's not kneeling. His head is bowed as he greets the Judge.

"Good evening My Lord. I hope my mission's completion was to your satisfaction?"

"...Yes," the boy states with that 'high and mighty' tone of voice that Kryme hates so much. "You did very well on your rehabilitation mission. I will reward you with seeing how well your 'Little Brother' does later on in life without you Rise".

"Thank you," Kryme states as he does just that and looks to the boy. To go with his small stature, he has little to now muscle on him, being about only twelve years old in human years by looks. His eyes are an icey blue to go with his white hair that regally flows from his head to his shoulders, the top layer being somewhat spiky while the rest is not. In place of human ears, his are that of a fox's, though they are not white. Instead, they are black, while the ten tails wrapped around him are the same color but tipped in white. A small clawed hand motions to the side casually and as Kryme looks that way, he can see floating images being shown.

The first is of Naruto taking down Zabuza a second time, but not killing him, on Tazuna's bridge where the Nukenin had tried to ambush them all with the help of the boy named Haku. The second image showed Naruto still on Tazuna's bridge, but fighting a horde of bandits, using Okami-shin and Kitsune-shin to slay all in his path. The third shows Naruto back in Konoha with his team, and two tag alongs: Zabuza and Haku themselves. From what Kryme can tell by Naruto's pleadings, he's asking Hiruzen to take in Zabuza and his apprentice as Konoha shinobies. This image goes on to show the many arguments that Naruto puts forward into getting the two accepted, ending up with Kakashi's support, as well as Sasuke's. Though Sakura is in disagreement with her team mates and Sensei. In the end, the two shinobi were accepted as members of Konoha, but were placed onto probation for a year and a half. The next image is of Naruto fiercely fighting a white skinned man- seriously this guy's skin looked like paper- that moved like a snake. Apparently his name is Orochimaru, a former Sanin, and he's out for Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. However, Naruto manages to fight the man off without Sasuke falling victim under Orochimaru's spell and they head back off to the tower. In this tower, Naruto then promptly beat the ever living shit out of that Inuzuka Kiba kid Kryme had met all that time ago. Then there's Naruto fighting a boy named Gaara- the Ichibi's Jinchuriki from Suna- out in the woods during the invasion on Konoha. There's Sarutobi's funeral, which makes Kryme frown deeply and pray for the man. Then there's Naruto kicking Kabuto's ass just as easily as he did Kiba's. From there, things seem to speed up, as next thing Kryme knows, he's looking at a three year older Naruto, making him about 16 years old. He hadn't changed much after three years, keeping his hair longer like Kryme likes to, and yet showing off the fact that he is indeed the Yondaime's son through and through. He got taller, probably around 6'4'' by the looks of things, though his outfit didn't change. He still wears the hiori that he had been given way back when, save that it's bigger in order to fit him just like everything else. On his hips are two holsters for both Okami-shin and Kitsune-shin, plain in design and color as opposed to the weapons themselves. There's another time when he sees Naruto donning an Anbu mask, it being porcelain white with black markings made to look like a fox. He sees Sasuke as well with slightly longer hair, but still in the same style. His clothing changed a lot. His shirt had been replaced by a black wife beater much like Kryme's and Naruto's, worn under a grey Anbu armored vest. Over the vest is a sleeveless cloak that holds the Uchiha crest on the back. On his arms are gloves that go up to the elbows and and lack fingers, yet are worn under forearm guards. He wears black pants and shinobi sandals, the holsters for his kunai and what not in their proper places. On his shoulder is the mark of the Anbu. He can then see Sasuke donning on a mask with red markings instead of black, made to look like a crow. One large change is the short sword weapon on the small of his back, holstered firmly. He can also see Kakashi in his own old Anbu garb, donning on his dog mask that he had worn many years ago. Then he can see a shore haired Sakura working in the hospital, her clothing having only changed to a red sleeveless shirt and black pants. Finally, it shows the lot of them fighting in a war, though why he doesn't know. In the end though, it looks like Naruto had finally gotten control of all his demonic abilities given to him by Kurama, leading his allies to victory. The last image that he sees is Naruto raising a family whilst under the title of Hokage, the mother of his children being none other than Hyuga Hinata. Named after Kryme himself is Naruto's first born son.

Kryme grins widely by the time he sees the last image. His grin is broad and proud, as well as honored. If that is Naruto's future, then Kryme has no reason to compain about going to that world in the long run. He made an untalented loser into a force to be reconned with. He looks to the fox boy with a straight face though, and meets his gaze. "Where am I going next?"

"To World 458, another newly discovered territory. Though from what we can gather, it's a place with cars and high technology. You will be attending a school called Ouran Academy, and you will do your best to join the Host Club. There, you will make sure the boy Suou Tamaki takes Fujioka Haruhi's heart for his own no matter what. However, there are no demons or angels there, therefore you will have to never shift forms. Understood?" The boy asks.

"Yes, Lord Cylone," Kryme states, bowing low, "I assume I leave now?"

"Yes, you leave immediately," Cylone answers simply. "Oh...Try not to fall in love with Haruhi. That is a possible future for you and I will not have that. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord. I'm not one for humans to be a possible romance partner for myself anyways," Kryme answers with a short nod.

"Good. Now...Go," Cylone demands with a wave of a hand. As a result, a familiar black light made portal is opened up for him to enter. He does just that, disappearing into the portal that closes behind him.

* * *

_**Okay there you have it. The epilogue is done! I hope that gives you a decent idea of what Kryme's home world is like. It is a mix of something more medieval with technology such as microwaves and electricity. But there are no cars or TVs. Computers are a rarity but do exist. The next part of the saga will be coming along shortly- I might type it up tonight or tomorrow. It'll be based in Ouran High School Host Club, starting at episode four or five and I hope to go all the way through to the ending. Keep an eye out for it! It's called Sekai Ryoko-sha: Tsumitsukurina Hito**_


End file.
